


I can read minds (why not yours?)

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Lexa reads minds, Mutants, Slow Burn, They have powers, maunon enemies, others have other gifts, she can't read Clarke's mind, special mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa can read minds, but for some reason she can't seem to be able to read Clarke's mind. This never happened to her before.<br/>She's in for quite a surprise when she learns about mutants, and so much more. </p><p>(not like twilight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a Monday morning. Lexa is sitting at the kitchen table, eating a piece of toast, trying to drown out her sister’s voice.

“Anya, could you be silent please?” Anya is being too loud for Lexa. “You are about to give me a headache.”

“I didn’t say a word.” Anya groans. She grabs a plate, snatches some toast and sits down in front of her younger sister. “My lips weren’t even moving.”

“You know what I mean, Anya.” Lexa takes a bite from her toast and chews it down, before reaching out for her glass of orange juice. “Your mind is racing with thoughts.” She knows her sister knows exactly what she means.

“That’s not my fault. Stop eavesdropping.”

“You know I cannot help it, Anya.” Lexa is frustrated. Her sister knows that it is not exactly optional.

Anya shrugs. “You can drown it out, I know you can.”

“Not when your mind is racing!”

Okay fine.” Anya sighs and pours herself a glass of orange juice. “I’m sorry.”

Lexa Woods is not a regular girl. Well, she is regular, aside from one tiny specific detail. She can read minds. The first time she noticed, she was six. The children in her class were so loud. She went home screaming and crying that day. It made her ears hurt so much. That day she told her older sister what had happened. Anya made her promise to never tell anyone, always worried for her sake. Apparently people are not supposed to be able to read minds. She had gotten good at drowning thoughts out when she wants to, unless people have a turmoil of thoughts going on, then she can’t help but overhear their train of thoughts.

One thing she likes is that she can choose if she wants to hear someone’s thoughts or not. Sometimes reading minds is a curse, and other times it is a gift. A few years ago Anya had been sad after her best friend was suddenly keeping a distance from her, without knowing why. Lexa wanted to help her sister, so she followed her to school, spotted her old best friend and stuck around close enough to hear the girl’s thoughts. It turned out Anya’s best friend had a crush on her and assumed it wouldn’t be mutual. Her sister was not so pleased with her reading her best friend’s mind, but she did like the part about her best friend having a crush on her. When Anya got together with her, she knew reading minds could be a gift.

Lexa grabs her backpack and goes to school. It’s the first day of a new year. New students will be around with thoughts of their own. Reading people’s minds helps her to figure out what kind of person someone is. Not that it would matter. She doesn’t approach people.

 

* * *

 

 

A blonde walks into the classroom with a crumpled piece of paper in her hands, asking the teacher if she has the right classroom.

“Good morning class.” The teacher greets. “Please welcome Clarke Griffin to our class. Miss Griffin, take a seat.”

Lexa thinks Clarke is a nice name, but she would much rather call her tonight. Thank god nobody can read her mind. One look at the blonde and she’s done for. This is new. The last time she liked someone, really liked someone, it didn’t end well.

Costia didn’t know Lexa could read her mind. She tried not to eavesdrop on her girlfriend, but most times she couldn’t help it. One particular day Costia was being a bit off, so she read her mind. That’s when she found out Costia had been cheating on her. It caused her so much pain, it ruined her. After that day, she never saw Costia again.

Lexa doesn’t look up from her notes when Clarke takes the seat next to her. It was the only empty seat left, or well, the only empty seat if you forget the one further in the back next to the guy with greasy hair. Of course the blonde would rather sit next to her.

The class is boring and it doesn’t help that the teacher is nearly lulling everyone to sleep with a dull lecture.

Lexa distracts herself by letting the thoughts in from the students around her.

 

_That teacher is boring._

_Did I leave the stove on this morning? I’ll know if the house burns down or not._

_Yawn, boring._

_Is it Friday yet?_

_This school is lame._

_I’ll tell my parents I’ll be studying at the library. That way they won’t know I’m going out with my friends._

_That new girl is hot, I’d totally do her._

 

Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. From the corner of her eye she sees that Clarke is drawing something, rather than taking notes. She wonders what the blonde is thinking. A silent sigh of relief escapes her mouth as she mutes the thoughts from the other students. She concentrates on listening to Clarke’s thoughts.

Silence.

That’s odd. Lexa looks at the clock and watches as it ticks the second away. Five whole minutes she still doesn’t hear any thoughts from Clarke. Could it be that she’s so wrapped up in her drawing that her mind is quiet? Every few seconds, the blonde puts her pencil down and stares at her hands like she is wounded.

Lexa tries to listen in harder. Did she suddenly lose the ability to read minds? She concentrates on the other students. When all their thoughts reach her at once, her ears hurt. Okay no, she didn’t lose her ability. Why can’t she read Clarke’s mind?

 

* * *

 

 

When the bell rings, the students quickly grab their things, relieved that the period is finally over.

Lexa feels like this has been the longest period in history. It took ages for the class to end. It might have something to do with her attention being set on the clock, watching the seconds pass, while trying to read Clarke’s mind. The entire time she didn’t hear anything. Not a single word. This never happened before. She can read anyone’s mind, no matter who it is, yet when it comes to the blonde, there is nothing but silence, endless silence.

The other students have already left when Lexa is putting her notes away, with Clarke still sitting next to her.

Clarke turns her face and looks at Lexa. “I don’t know what your gift is, but you have to stop.” Her voice is laced with a hint of irritation.

Lexa is startled by this. “Wha-what do you mean?” Does the blonde know something? It’s impossibly for someone to know that she can read minds. Only Anya knows.

Clarke glares at Lexa before answering. “I’m a shield. Nobody can use their gifts on me, but when they try, I feel sparks in my hands, similar to fire. My hands have been sparking for most of the period, so whatever gift you are trying to use on me, stop it, it won’t work.”

Lexa is shocked. What is a shield? From what Clarke is saying, it sounds like a shield means that she’s protected from anyone who tries to use gifts. The blonde said she doesn’t know which gift she has. She can read minds, Clarke is a shield. The blonde said gifts. This can only mean one thing. There are others out there with a special gift. She has to tell Anya. Now she understands why the blonde kept looking at her own hands so often. Did she hurt her? If she did, she didn’t mean to.

Clarke eyes Lexa, who has her jaw clenched. “Look, I won’t tell anyone. Wouldn’t want to be hunted down.” She lifts her hands up in defeat.

Lexa gasps. Hunted down? What is Clarke talking about? Who will be hunted down? The blonde or she? And why? Hunted down for what? For having a gift? She has so many questions, but she can’t ask Clarke any of them.

Clarke takes note of the confused look on Lexa’s face. “Wait. You don’t know do you?”

Lexa wants to pull her arm away when Clarke’s fingers wrap around her wrist, while the blonde leans in closer.

Clarke gives Lexa a stern look. “Who knows?” Her voice is higher now.

Lexa ignores Clarke’s question. She promised Anya not to tell anyone, ever and she is not about to break that promise. There is nobody she can trust, aside from her sister. She stands up, slings her backpack over her shoulder and walks away. She’s halfway across the schoolyard when the blonde chases after her and grabs her wrist again.

“Never heard of personal space?” Lexa snaps at Clarke.

Clarke lets got of Lexa’s wrist. “I have to talk to you.”

Lexa shakes her head. “There is nothing to talk about, Clarke.” She likes the way the blonde’s name rolls off of her tongue. It’s time for her to go home. She needs to talk to Anya.

“One minute, that’s all I ask.”

“I do not know what you think you know, but you are wrong.”

“Wait, it’s important!” Clarke insists. “Just hear me out.”

Lexa gives Clarke a challenging look. “Give me one good reason why I should listen to you?” Aside from the fact that the blonde is incredibly attractive. Not that she’d tell her that.

“You could be in danger!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'm trying to form the plot a bit.   
> When I'm writing this I'm thinking about x-men meets I am number four, sort of.

Lexa curiously keeps her eyes on Clarke, while following after the blonde. “I do not think it is a good idea for me to follow you home. We do not even know each other.” She wonders how Anya would react if she would know what she’s doing.

Clarke wants to lighten the mood. “I’d have taken you out on a date first before taking you to my place, but the circumstances are different.” When Lexa’s eyes harden she realizes it didn’t help to say that. “I’m kidding, relax.”

Lexa makes a mental note of the directions, so she can go away and go home whenever she wants to. Anya wouldn’t like this one bit, she’s sure of that. So far she hasn’t told Clarke anything. There has been no confirmation from her side that she has a gift, but she didn’t exactly deny it either. When the blonde told her she could be in danger, that’s when it clicked that perhaps it is worth it to hear Clarke out.

Clarke doesn’t live too far away. She takes her keys out of her pocket and opens the door.

Lexa hesitantly enters the apartment. She can already hear her sister telling her not to trust strangers. Not that she would trust anyone aside from Anya, but still, following a stranger to their home sounds more like a bad creepy movie where you will get killed.

“Oi Clarke, you wanna order some pizza?” A voice appears from what must be the kitchen. "I was thinking Hawaiian."

Lexa watches as a girl walks into the living room, where she is standing next to Clarke.

“Raven, this is Lexa.” Clarke points at Lexa for a moment. “Lexa, that’s my friend, Raven.”

Raven crosses her arms and taps on her skin with her fingers.

“You can uh… sit.” Clarke whispers and points at the couch. “Then we can talk.”

Lexa watches Clarke and Raven closely as she makes her way to sit down. She’s barely sitting when she hears a voice.

_She’s good looking but why the fuck did Clarke bring her here? This is dumb._

“I agree.” Lexa puts her hands on her knees. “This is dumb.”

Raven tilts her head and looks at Lexa. “Wait what? How did you- oh.” She shifts her eyes towards Clarke. “Lexa is a mind reader? Wow.”

Clarke had no idea what Lexa’s gift would be, up until now. When she sees the blonde staring at her with wide eyes, she knows she made a mistake. Nobody aside from her sister is supposed to know. She should have kept her mouth shut.

“So that is what you can do.” Clarke says. “That’s interesting. I don’t think you’d want to read Raven’s mind though.”

Lexa has to get out of here fast. Clarke and Raven are not supposed to know. Anya is going to flip.

Clarke carefully places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder when she’s standing at the door, ready to leave. “Hey wait, don’t go. It’s okay.” Her voice is soft. “Raven is gifted too.”

Lexa stops and turns around to look at Raven. “What gift do you have?”

Raven smirks and holds her hand out. Fire escapes from the palm of her hand, out of nowhere. “Want to see a cool trick?” She winks at Clarke.

Before Lexa can respond, Raven is pushing the palm of her hand in her direction. “Are you crazy?” She closes her eyes knowing she’ll get burned. She’s not fireproof. A hand slips into hers and nothing happens. She opens her eyes and sees that Clarke is holding her hand, while Raven’s fire is going around them. “How…?”

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand. “I told you, I’m a shield. Nobody can use their gifts on me and when I touch someone, gifts can’t be used upon them either.”

“I think Octavia will be home soon.” Raven points out. “Wait until she hears we got a mind reader. So Clarke, where did you find Lexa?” She notices Lexa’s backpack. “You got her at school?”

“She was sitting next to me when my hands kept sparking, it doesn’t seem like she knows anything about what’s going on.”

“It’s hella dangerous to be at school, well, except for the shield.”

Clarke coughs. “I have a name I’m not just the shield.”

Lexa is confused. How is it that Raven can create fire with her hands? Which other gifts are out there? How many more people are gifted? “Clarke, you said something about being hunted down.”

“Okay I’ll explain. Try not to freak out.” Clarke locks her door, which she knows is not a good start to ask Lexa to trust her. “There is an enemy called Maunon. They are from a different planet and they hunt people like you, like us. They hunt us because we are gifted and they want to steal our gifts. In order to steal them, they would have to kill us.”

Lexa gasps. “You are saying that everyone like us is being hunted by aliens?” That sounds absolutely crazy. Aliens, really? How does Clarke know this?

“Aside from being a shield, I can somewhat track. It is like a message that others cannot see. I can track people with gifts, but not precisely and I don’t know which gifts they have until they tell me or show them. I’ve been looking for you for about a year now because the area in the message was not clear. Didn’t think I’d find you in that school though.”

Lexa wants more answers. “Why are aliens hunting people with gifts? Why do they want to steal people’s gifts?”

“My guess is that they want to become really powerful. We heard rumors that they have a device that can track anyone with a gift, aside from me since I’m a shield. I’ve been living with Raven and Octavia, or well, more like hiding actually, for a few years now. We’ve moved many times. One time the Maunon got really close. I reached for Raven’s and Octavia’s hand to shield us all. While I did so, we were able to escape, but my nose began to bleed. Every gift has a limit. When I try to shield two people along with me, my nose bleeds and if it takes too long, I collapse for a while. If you use your gift a lot, the Maunon will track you down easily.”

Lexa is relieved that most of the time she drowns the sounds from people’s thoughts out. She has to tell Anya about all of this. She had promised she wouldn’t tell anyone. Technically she didn’t tell. They found out by themselves. She never asked to be able to read minds. Nor is she asking for aliens to hunt her down.  

Raven studies Lexa’s confused expressions. “You really have no idea about all of this, do you?”

Lexa shakes her head. “I have to go home, to talk to my sister.” Anya needs to hear what is going on.

“Oh you’re one of those.”

“One of what?”

“You’re one of those who have a sibling with gifts. Siblings are rare for gifted people. The Blakes are the only ones I knew of up until now. We’ve got to meet your sister. What’s her gift?”

Lexa is even more confused now, if that’s possible. “My sister does not have a gift.” Anya never told her about having a gift. Surely her sister would have told her if she has one.

“Well, either your sister is hiding it from you or she’s not your sister at all.”

Lexa doesn’t want to believe Raven. Anya is her sister, she’s sure she is and Anya wouldn’t hide something like that from her. Would she? Raven must be wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

A younger girl walks into the apartment. She’s holding her phone in one hand, typing out a text. When she sees the unfamiliar girl, she nearly drops her phone.

Clarke is quick to explain. “Octavia, this is Lexa.” When Octavia nods, she adds. “She is gifted like us. She can read minds.”

Octavia looks at Lexa. “Okay whoa, don’t read mine. Minds are like super private.”

Lexa cannot disagree with that. It really is a private matter.

“I can’t believe you found a mind reader, Clarke.” Octavia is trying to get over her surprise. “So Lexa, how many minds have you controlled?”

Lexa doesn’t understand. She doesn’t control minds, she reads them. She sees Clarke frantically shaking her head to warn Octavia. “I have not controlled any minds.” She feels like they are not telling her something, so she will take a leap and guess. “At least not yet. Would you prefer me to control yours or Clarke’s?”

Octavia holds her hands up. “Controlling minds can be dangerous, I don’t want you to control mine and weirdly pilot me. I’m a human, not a plane, okay well sort of human.”

“Sort of human?”

Raven pushes Lexa’s shoulders. “We’re mutants, duh.”

“Oh right.” Lexa lightly taps her head. “How silly of me that I did not know this. It is not like all of this is new to me.” She can’t hide her sarcasm.

Raven swings her arm around Octavia. “This chick over here is one of the Blakes. Very cute rare specimen.”

“Raven!” Octavia groans.

“You have a sibling who is gifted like you?”

Octavia nods. “Yeah, my brother Bellamy.”

Lexa decides to admit the truth. “I had no idea I can control minds.” She takes a deep breath. “It is something I never tried.”

“You have to be careful when you do.” Clarke warns. “As I told you, gifts have a limit. If you push yourself too much and try to control too many minds at once, you might fry your brain.”

Lexa gasps. Fry her brain? No thanks. “You are saying I can control more than one mind at once?” Reading minds is invading people’s privacy. Controlling them like puppets would be worse.

“You can read more than one mind at once, right?”

“Yes, but it can give me a headache or make my ears hurt.”

“Did your ears ever bleed?”

“No, but sometimes it felt like they were about to.” Lexa admits. “When someone’s thoughts are fast or when I listen in on an entire class, my ears can hurt.”

“You might be quite strong then if your ears don’t bleed in those situations.” Clarke pauses for a second. “Perhaps you are able to control objects with your mind too.”

“You are telling me I might be able to move objects by thinking about moving them?”

“Uh yeah possibly, I’m not sure. I know a thing or two, but I’m not an expert either.”

Octavia interrupts their conversation. “So Lexa, are you ready to find out what my gift is?” There is pride in her voice.

Lexa is about to say yes, not knowing what to expect and wondering if she needs Clarke’s hand again, as a shield of course, when Octavia is already on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess which gift Octavia might have? What do you think about Anya?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa confronts her sister.

“Tha-that’s impossible.” Lexa knows she’s gaping at Octavia now. “How did you…how?” It’s all so confusing. She barely understands her own gift, how can she understand the gifts others have? “Please stop.”

Clarke chuckles lightly at Lexa’s slight discomfort. “You can stop now, O.”

“Yeah we don’t want Lexa running for the hills.” Raven chimes in. “God Lexa, you should see the look on your face.”

Octavia smiles proudly, with a bit of reluctance, she stops. “What do you think, Lexa? It’s cool, right?” It’s not often that others can affirm that her gift is cool. It fuels her pride when others tell her that her gift is indeed cool. 

“Do not take this in the wrong way, but what…” Lexa plays a few words in her mind. “What are you?” Is what she finally settles to ask.

“I’m a shape shifter.”

“It’s almost as cool as my gift.” Raven creates fire in one of her hands and lets the flames dance between her fingers, until Clarke swats her hand to stop her. "Shape shifting is neat-o, but I definitely prefer creating and controlling fire."

Lexa is impressed. “Does this mean you can turn yourself into anyone you would like? A police officer? A teacher? The president?” Her curiosity is peaked.

“Yup, anyone I want. Oh and it gets better.” Octavia’s lips split into a big grin. “Watch this.”

Lexa jumps up when Octavia turns into a wolf, then a bear and then a dog, before Octavia turns back into herself. “You can turn yourself into an animal?”

Lexa thought that her ability to read people’s minds would have been some sort of sixth sense. Never would she have guessed that there are people who can do other things. This all seems surreal, but it is real. After Raven showing off her fire, she’s not sure what she expected Octavia would be able to do, though her first thought was perhaps something with ice. It was strange when Octavia turned herself into Clarke, Raven and her. In the blink of an eye, Octavia can turn herself into someone else, the same way Octavia can turn into an animal.

Octavia puffs her chest out. “Pretty cool right?” She looks at Clarke and Raven. “When are we going to introduce Lexa to the others?”

“Whoa slow down, O.” Clarke holds her hands up. “Let Lexa process the information she’s been given so far.”

Lexa would be surprised that there are more people with gifts, but after what she heard and saw so far, it is not so surprising anymore. She wonders which gifts others have. 

Octavia takes her phone to type out a text. “Wait until you meet Lincoln, you’re going to love him.” Her voice sounds brighter when she mentions Lincoln. “He’s like an angel.”

Raven snorts. “You only say that because Lincoln can make wings appear from his back.”

“Oh hush, you know Lincoln is like an angel. He has wings, he can fly and he’s so sweet and-”

Clarke and Raven laugh at Octavia’s obvious crush on Lincoln.

Lexa tries to listen when Octavia goes on and on about some guy named Lincoln and when Octavia talks about her brother, Bellamy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa has a sister.” Raven blurts out.

Octavia hurries to sit down next to Lexa, suddenly really interested. “Wow that’s great. I never heard of any other gifted siblings, aside from my brother and me.” Her eyes sparkle when she looks into Lexa’s eyes. “What gift does your sister have?”

Lexa shakes her head. “My sister does not have any gifts.”

“Are you sure? If she doesn’t have any, then she’s not your sister. If she is your sister, then she’s hiding it.”

“That’s what I told her.” Raven chimes in. “She insists that her sister really is her sister and without a gift.”

“Anya is my sister. She would not lie to me.” Lexa doesn’t like what they are saying. “I should go. My sister will wonder where I am.”

“Whoa hold up.” Raven jumps up from the couch. “Anya?”

“That is my sister’s name, yes.” Lexa doesn’t understand why Raven is being all jumpy. Unless… “Do you know her?”

“Killer cheekbones, strong gaze, works at a coffee shop.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow. Her sister does work at a coffee shop. “Yes, she is my sister.”

“I never thought Anya had a sister or that she’s gifted.”

Lexa walks up to the door. “I am telling you, my sister does not have a gift.” She figures Raven must have read Anya's name from her name tag at the coffee shop. 

“Siblings are rare amongst mutants.” Octavia cuts in. “My brother is gifted like me, not with the same gift of course.”

“Your brother’s gift is lame compared to ours.” Raven isn’t teasing. She strongly favors her own gift of course.

Lexa doesn’t catch the rest of their conversation as she walks out of the apartment, to go home. Anya might ask where she has been. She has the tendency to go home directly after school, and she does not plan to change that this year. She has to talk to her sister to know if Anya knows something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa barely placed her backpack neatly against her desk in her bedroom, when Anya is leaning against her door, giving her a pointed look.

“What took you so long to get home?”

“There is a new girl at school, in my class.” Lexa figures that to tell Anya, she might as well start explaining from the beginning. “I tried to read her mind, but I could not. This never happened to me before.”

Anya’s eyes widen for a split second. “You should be careful. Concentrate at school rather than trying to read people’s mind.”

“That is not my point, Anya.”

“Try to forget about that girl, okay?” Anya wants to discard this topic. “It’s probably nothing.”

Lexa doesn’t let her sister stop her. “Her name is Clarke and she is a shield.” Anya’s expressions are neutral this time. “That is why I cannot read her mind. I was at her place and we talked.”

“Lexa! What did I tell you about not telling anyone about your gift!?”

“Clarke found out. She feels sparks in her hands when someone tries to use their gift on her. There are more people with gifts.”

Anya shakes her head and sighs. “You shouldn’t believe a word of what anyone says. Some people have a big imagination that’s all.”

“I know what I saw with my own eyes, Anya.” Lexa knows it wasn’t her imagination or theirs. She has seen the gifts Clarke, Raven and Octavia hold. “There are others like me, with gifts of their own.”

“I will go make dinner and then we can talk how school has been for you today.”

“Why are you brushing this off, Anya?”

“I am not brushing anything off.”

“Do not lie to me.” Lexa feels frustrated. She knows her sister is brushing her off. “You act as if what I am telling you is not real.”

“I’m only trying to keep you out of trouble because I care about you.” Anya sighs and walks away from Lexa’s bedroom. “Leave it at that.”

“Oh really is that all there is?” Lexa follows after Anya. “Raven claims you must be gifted, because you are my sister.”

Anya freezes and turns around. “I don’t want you anywhere near Raven, is that clear?” Her pupils are dilated. “That girl is trouble, you shouldn’t hang out with her, she can get… hotheaded.”

Lexa places her hands on her hips. “Maybe I like it when girls are hot.” She wants to trick her sister, who is clearly hiding something.

“I don’t want you anywhere near that fire girl!” Anya snaps.

Lexa holds her index finger out and taps Anya’s chest. “How do you know Raven can create and control fire?”

“You were telling me about-” Anya’s mistake sinks in. “Shit.”

“Anya, how do you know about Raven’s gift?”

“It doesn’t matter how I know, drop it.” Anya turns back around on the ball of her foot, making her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. “It’s useless to talk about this.”

“It is true isn’t it?” Lexa cannot believe her sister has been lying to her for years. Anya has been hiding things from her. “You know things and you never told me. You have a gift!”

Anya mutters while she grabs things to cook dinner.

“Answer me!” Lexa demands.

Anya takes Lexa’s hands in hers. “I care about you and I don’t want you to end up harmed in any way. You have to stay away from those rebels. Raven, Octavia… they’re all bad news. If there’s anyone you definitely have to avoid, it’s Clarke Griffin.”

“How do you know all their names like that?”

Lexa doesn’t like this one bit. It turns out that Anya knows a lot more than she would have ever thought. When she got home, she wanted to tell her sister what happened, she wanted to hear Anya say that she doesn’t have a gift and that Raven is wrong. Her own sister hasn’t been honest with her. Why has Anya kept the truth from her? She thought that they would always tell each other everything, because they always have. There has never been a thing she kept from her sister. Their connection has always been close. They are sisters and friends. Anya is the only one Lexa has. Her sister is her only family. It hurts that Anya has not been fully honest with her. 

“I told you I can read minds all those years ago, and you never told me you have a gift you.” Tears well up in Lexa’s eyes. “What is your gift, Anya?”

“Lexa, stop it.”

“Stop lying to me!” Lexa clenches her jaw. “You are my sister. I trusted you. What are you hiding from me?”

“You were not supposed to find out like this.”

Lexa cannot believe what her sister is telling her. "Not supposed to find out like this? Then how was I supposed to find out? You never told me!" She can see Anya's face falling, but her anger is boiling up. "You could have told me years ago and you never did! We always tell each other everything. You know about me, why can I not know about you? I am your sister. I would not tell a soul."

"How can you be so sure you would not tell anyone?" Anya's voice is colder than she intends it to be. "You swore you would never tell anyone you can read minds, yet now Clarke, Raven and Octavia know."

"I cannot believe you are using that against me! You were never going to tell me, were you?"

Anya calms herself down and hopes Lexa will calm down too. "I wanted more time."

"What is your gift, Anya?"

"It is not safe, Lexa."

"Anya please, tell me what you are hiding. Today I met a girl who is a shield, who was able to keep Raven's fire away from me by holding my hand. I saw a girl shape shift into other people and animals. They told me about a guy who has wings, who can fly. How bad can your gift be?" She can see that her sister is nervously biting her bottom lip. "We can go through this together, as a team. We could help each other. They said there are aliens hunting us down, called Maunon."

Anya's face pales. "Maunon..." She reaches out for Lexa's wrist. "We have to move."

"What? Move?"

"I will arrange everything so we can move by the end of this week."

"Anya, stop! You know things. Everything about you betrays that you know. You do not need me to tell you about the Maunon, from the look on your face, my guess is that you can tell me a lot more about them." Lexa's eyes soften. "I do not want to ask you again. What is your gift?"

"Okay, I will tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya is hiding things. I hope nobody will guess what, like it has been guessed that Octavia can shape shift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya's secret(s) are about to be revealed to Lexa.

“Raven, control yourself.” Clarke warns. “I don’t want you to set our apartment on fire.”

“What? Now I can’t throw my fireball around in my hands?” Raven rolls her eyes and continues to play with her fireball. “I’ll watch out for our carpet, our curtains and everything else.”

“I remember when we were living in a cabin near a lake.” Octavia’s voice is laced with amusement. “There used to be a forest there.”

“That was an accident, O!”

“You call a fire inferno an accident?” Clarke knows that it was not an accident at all. “You lost your temper and burned that forest down to the ground.”

“Okay so I might have lost my temper a little that night.” Raven grudgingly admits.

“A little? You burned that forest down to the ground! You’re lucky I was able to shield us from the Maunon.”

Octavia looks at Raven. “I still don’t know what raised your temper so high that night. I’ve never seen you so mad.” Concern seeps through her voice. “Clarke’s nose was bleeding badly when she was shielding us. The Maunon never got so close to us before, but I suppose that burning down a forest to the ground doesn’t go unnoticed.”

Raven still feels guilty for that night. Her temper nearly got them killed. She knows she’s lucky that Clarke is a shield, but it was highly concerning when Clarke’s nose was bleeding while she was shielding them. It was her fault that the Maunon got so close to them that night.

“I suppose I do owe you both an explanation for my temper that night.”

“You don’t owe us anything.” Clarke assures. Raven shouldn’t feel forced to share what caused her temper to raise so much. “If you tell us, we’ll listen. If not, that’s cool too.”

“Thanks, but I feel like I should let you both know.” Raven gestures for them to sit next to her. “Remember when I was dating Finn but it was suddenly over?”

“Yes, you told us it didn’t work out.” Clarke recalls.

“He cheated on me. I caught him with someone else, so my temper went all the way up.”

“Oh shit that’s bad.” Octavia’s eyes widen. “You deserve so much better. I understand that you had to let your anger out by burning that forest down to the ground.”

“It’s good that you didn’t burn him.” Clarke adds. “Now I understand why you told us you threw his clothes away when you broke up with him.”

“Technically I didn’t throw his clothes away.”

“Oh okay.”

Raven’s signature smirk slips onto her face. “I burned all of his clothes.” She wonders if he bought some decent clothes by now. “He didn’t seem to need them.”

“Raven!”

“Calm your tits, Griff. He wasn’t around when I burned his clothes. I know I slipped up when I burned that forest down, but I’m not that stupid that I would let him know about my gift.”

Octavia holds her hand up to high five Raven. “If I ever meet a bad guy, you’ll burn his clothes too, right?”

Raven grins at Octavia. “Of course I will, O. If you want I’ll even add a little trim for a new haircut.”

“This behavior should not be encouraged.” Clarke tries to sound serious, but her smile lets them know differently. “You know your fire is unlike regular fire. If not contained, you can reach the temperature of the sun, but if you do, your nose would surely bleed.”

“I hear you, mom.” Raven teases. “I know what you always say, gifts have limits.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The Maunon chase us for our gifts.”

“Yes, so much I heard.” Lexa replies evenly. “What I want to know right now is what your gift is.”

Anya takes a plant and puts the plant in between them on the table. “I can control my gifts, which is important.”

“Gifts? As in more than one?” Lexa is surprised. “Or do you mean the way I can read minds and presumably can control them, meaning more than one gift, per definition?”

“I am a divergent mutant.” Anya explains. “That means I am different. I am a mutant like you and the others, but I am different. What that means is that I have multiple gifts. Some gifts can be dangerous.”

Lexa points at the plant. “Did you put that plant here to make it grow bigger or to turn it into something else?”

“You could say it is to turn it into something else, though not in the way you may think.” Anya taps the plant with her finger. The plant dies instantly. “I can do this with plants, animals… even people.”

Lexa can hear the way Anya’s heart constricts when she mentions she can kill people by touching them. “I never die when you touch me.” She swallows thickly. “Does your touch not work on mutants?”

“It does work on mutants. I learned to control it. People, mutants, animals, plants… they only die when I feel like I want them to and touch them. When I was younger, I could not control it.” Anya wants to avoid spilling any tears. “Our parents they… they couldn’t contain my gifts.” It’s her fault they are dead.

Lexa knows what Anya is telling her. Without thinking, she reaches out for her sister’s hand to offer her comfort, trusting that Anya has her gifts under control and that her sister’s touch won’t kill her.

Anya is taken aback when Lexa’s hand slips into hers. She thought she lost her sister’s trust. “You always amaze me, Lexa.”

“I cannot deny that initially it hurt that you did not tell me, but I believe I understand.” Lexa gently squeezes her sister’s hand. “What are your other gifts?”

“I can create fire like Raven. When I sensed her temper a few times at the coffee shop, that’s when I knew she is a fire girl. Sensing people’s power is another gift I have.”

“That is amazing.” Lexa learned a lot of things today. She knows that nothing will ever be the same again.

“Has Clarke told you about Aden?”

Lexa shakes her head. More mutants had been mentioned, but the name Aden doesn’t ring any bells.

“Aden is Clarke’s younger brother.”

“Clarke has a brother? I thought it was only the Blakes and us.” Lexa wonders why Clarke didn’t tell her. The blonde didn’t say anything like that, and from what she heard from Octavia and Raven, it doesn’t seem like they know either.

“Aden is a divergent mutant like me, but his gifts are different than mine. He can make himself invisible.” Anya looks at her sister with concern. “Do you remember when you were younger and you were picking something up and I told you it was hollow? Do you remember when you were running track and your shoes were worn after, and I told you not to do that anymore?”

“I am sensing you are trying to tell me something.”

“Lexa… you are a divergent mutant too. The Maunon want us because we are the only divergent mutants to be siblings. We have the power to temporarily exchange our gifts with each other.”

“You are telling me that aside from reading and controlling minds, I have speed and strength?”

“Yes, but that is not all you have.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke gives Octavia and Raven a hug before they leave. “Be careful and be back before dark!”

Raven waves at Clarke. “Sure mom, we’ll be home soon.”

Clarke does have a tendency of mothering her friends sometimes. She closes the door and jumps up. “Aden!” She breathes heavily. “What did I tell you about popping up out of nowhere?”

“I saw your friends leave, so I knew it would be safe.”

“Once they’re back you better be invisible again.” Clarke loves seeing her brother, but she has to keep him hidden, so Aden only shows himself when only she is around. “Next time wait until I call your name.”

“I will try not to startle you next time.” Aden holds his arms out for a hug.

Clarke wraps her arms around him and ruffles his hair a bit. “We have to be careful. The Maunon are getting closer again.”

“You found a girl who reads minds and can control them.” Aden lifts his chin up to look into his sister’s eyes. “Lexa seems nice, I like her.”

“You could have gotten burned with Raven’s fire!”

“Fear not, I was keeping my distance.” Aden clears his throat. “Will you tell your friends about me? You have known them for a while.”

“You’re not just a regular mutant. You’re a divergent mutant.”

Aden’s eyes twinkle. “I can tell you want Lexa there, and not only because of her gift.”

Clarke feels a blush creeping up her cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Lexa is nice and she could be my gir- I mean friend, my friend. She could be my friend.”

“I’m growing up. Maybe I can help when the next fight takes place.”

“No way, that’s not happening.” Clarke is not going to risk her brother’s life. “It’s too dangerous.”

“You know you need a divergent mutant to defeat the Maunon.”

Clarke is not planning on giving in. “You could die. I won’t let that happen. I’ll find another divergent mutant, I just need some time.” She never found any other divergent mutant because they’re extremely rare.

“You know we have no choice.” Aden knows his sister worries a lot. “I can stop the Maunon.”

“You’re my baby brother I’m not going to send you out there to die! This is out of the question, you’re not going to fight and that’s final.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is silent while Lexa and Anya are eating dinner, or at least it is silent for two minutes.

Lexa pokes her fork around in her food. She’s not hungry. Her mind is in overdrive by all the new information. “What is your problem with Clarke and her friends?”

“Raven burned an entire forest down to the ground when she lost her temper.” Anya pricks her fork into a potato. She nonchalantly waves it around. “Clarke and her friends fight the Maunon. She finds mutants, collects them and then they fight.”

“You want me to stay away from them because of the Maunon?”

“It’s dangerous for you to be around them. They lose mutants in every fight and there is no way they can defeat the Maunon.” Anya knows exactly why they can’t defeat the Maunon. They need a divergent mutant, and there’s no way Clarke will let Aden be the one to do that.

“How do you know Clarke’s brother is named Aden? Can you sense names as well?”

Anya lets out a raspy laugh and her potato falls from her fork, down into her lap. “No, I cannot sense names.”

“If Clarke is keeping Aden such a secret, then how do you know his name?”

“I met Aden.”

“When did you meet Aden?”

Anya grabs a napkin to reach for the potato on her lap. “When I was a teenager, something happened. Clarke was a young child back then, about your age. There was one night where Clarke was sleeping over at a friend, I guess. The Maunon found Clarke’s parents. They were fighting and I was around. When I entered the house through a window up top, I heard something other than the Maunon and Clarke’s parents. I went to check it out and found Aden. He was a toddler back then. His name was written on the clothes he had on. When I saw him vanishing in front of my eyes, I knew he was special and that he has the ability to make himself invisible. I tried to save Clarke’s parents. The Maunon killed Clarke’s parents that night. I tried to create a distraction before they would find out that there was a toddler in the house. That’s how I got that scar across my chest.”

Lexa is speechless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes I'm dragging Aden into this as well. Divergent mutants, because why not :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke zones out during class and recalls a childhood memory, a memory of the night she lost her parents.

Clarke sits down next to Lexa, ready for another boring class. She takes her sketchbook out of her backpack, along with a pencil. She scribbles a note out for the brunette next to her.

Lexa doesn’t look at first when Clarke nudges her. When she does look, she notices the note the blonde has written down. It’s a note to tell her not to read anyone’s minds because Clarke doesn’t want the Maunon to show up at school. She nods briefly to let the blonde know she understands.

Clarke draws over the note, to ensure nobody else can ever read it. Not that she’d ever let anyone even go near her sketchbook. Her sketches are private. She draws anything that inspires her. She did not fill half her sketchbook with drawings of Lexa, more like three fourth of her sketchbook. It’s not her fault that the brunette is very appealing. So what if she has a little crush on Lexa? After that bad joke she made about asking someone out first before taking them home she probably reduced any chance she might have had.

Lexa is thinking about the fact that she is a divergent mutant like her sister. Obviously Clarke doesn’t know. Well, how could she? It’s not like she knew. If Anya hadn’t told her, she wouldn’t have known. She wonders about Aden. Was he in the apartment with Clarke? It is possible that he was there, while keeping himself invisible? Why is the blonde keeping him such a secret? She can’t let Clarke know that she knows, not without ratting Anya out, which she doesn’t plan to do. Maybe the blonde will tell her someday, when she is ready. It's rather peculiar. She wants to figure Clarke out. Who knows which other secrets the blonde is keeping? 

The class is boring, but that’s nothing new. It’s as if the teacher wants the students to fall asleep. This day can’t be over soon enough. The irritation radiates from every single student, even the ones at the front who thrive to get straight A’s. Dull lectures don’t spare anyone.

Clarke sees a student with his head on his table, drooling a little. The teacher is too wrapped up in the lecture to notice. She zones out for a moment and before she knows it, she sinks into her memories, the same ones that haunt her enough at night.

 

 

* * *

******* **Clarke's childhood memory** *******

 

_Clarke is going to stay over for the night at a friend. They regularly have sleepovers. Sometimes friends stay over at her place, but this night she is going to stay over at her friend’s place. It’s a good thing her parents get along really well with the parents of her friend otherwise there would be no doubt that they would tell her she’s too young to have sleepovers so often._

_“We love you, sweetheart.” Clarke’s mother wraps Clarke into a hug and kisses her cheek._

_Clarke smiles and looks up at her mother. “I love you too, mom.” She turns to face her father. “I love you too, dad.”_

_When her mother releases her from the tight hug, she has the chance to hug her father._

_Aden’s eyes are shining and he is looking up at his older sister. His tiny arms are stretched out, waiting for a hug of his own._

_Clarke adores her little brother. How could she not? He’s the cutest toddler she has ever seen. Okay she might be biased as his big sister, but still._

_There is a six years age difference between Clarke and her brother, though her parents claim they could have been twins because they get along so well._

_Clarke kneels down and wraps her three year old brother into a hug. She smiles as his eyes twinkle mischievously. She knows that look and then it happens. “Oh no, where is Aden?” She tries to sound confused. To tease him she squeezes him tighter in her arms._

_Aden giggles and makes himself visible again. "I am here." He coos as Clarke tickles him._

_Clarke looks up at her parents, who are smiling, yet there is a hint of concern in their eyes. She has seen that concern ever since Aden has been making himself invisible from time to time._

_Clarke is nine years old and she doesn’t understand yet what weight their world holds. When Aden suddenly crawls around on the ceiling, seriously the ceiling, she is shocked. She hears her parents gasp._

_Her parents’ smile falters and more concern appears on their faces._

_“Mom, how can Aden do that?” Clarke is confused. “You said we only have one power. How does he have two?” She thinks it's not fair. How is it possible for Aden to have more than one gift? If he has two, then she wants two as well._

_When Aden puts on a show with more of his gifts, fully amused, Clarke has no idea what’s going on. How can her brother have so many gifts?_

_Clarke’s father kneels down in front of her and squeezes her hand. “Very few mutants have more gifts. They are called divergent mutants. Aden is one of them.” He tries to make Clarke understand. “Be home soon tomorrow, we will be moving.”_

_Clarke’s jaw drops. She doesn’t understand. “Why are we moving tomorrow? I like living here. What about my friends?”_

_“You will make new friends, I promise.”_

_“I don’t understand. Why are we moving tomorrow?” Clarke doesn’t like this. She wants to stay, she likes it here. “I don’t want to move.”_

_“I know you don’t like this, sweetheart." Clarke's father's eyes flick up the Clarke's mother. "We have to move.”_

_“But why?” Clarke crosses her arms and stomps her foot. She can be stubborn. “I want to know why.”_

_“There are dangerous people who want to harm people like us, especially divergent mutants. If they find Aden, they will hurt him.” Clarke’s father explains. “They can never find any of us, they can never find Aden. Can you understand that?” His eyes look haunted. "You are a shield. You are important, Clarke. Together with divergent mutants, you are the key."_

_Clarke is crying, knowing that tonight will be the last night she gets to spend time with one of her friends, but she thinks she can understand why. She loves her brother very much and she doesn’t want any bad people to harm him. She doesn’t know what her father means by her being the key with divergent mutants. Key to what? Some kind of door? A lock? What key?_

_Aden is unaware of what is happening. With his young innocence, he smiles and reaches out for more hugs, not understanding why his sister and his parents look so sad._

_Clarke takes her small light blue backpack and makes her way to her friend’s place. She has a fun time at her friend’s place, and she doesn’t say anything that she will be leaving forever in the morning. Together with her friend she makes smiley pancakes, with a lot of help from her friend’s parents._

_In the middle of the night, Clarke wakes up with a jolt. Something is wrong. Her tracking system that tells her roughly in which area mutants are is being different. Normally she could easily feel the presence of her parents and Aden. It helped that she knows exactly where they live, of course. Now, the automatic message she gets to track is missing two people. That’s impossible. Her parents said they are leaving in the morning, and it is definitely not morning yet._

_Clarke slips out of her friend’s bed. She tiptoes around the house and sneaks out, without anyone hearing her. Okay her parents would not approve that she’s walking outside at night on her own, but something is wrong. She runs home as fast as her legs can carry her._

_Clarke barely made it into the street of her home when it is obvious something is not right at all. Her gut tells her it’s bad. A tallish slender figure runs off into the shadows of the night, followed by about five other strangers, who are bigger and taller than the slender figure._

_There are strangers in her house. She takes a deep breath. She has to check it out. The strangers look really scary. Okay, deep breaths, she is a shield. Her heart drops when she finds her parents dead in the living room. It looks like there has been a nasty fight. She remembers what her parents told her about having to move because of bad people who want to harm them. Aden! Where is Aden? She hurries to Aden’s room. It’s empty._

_Clarke is crying soft tears. She has to get out, those scary strangers are still in her house. They don’t look like other people. Footsteps are cracking the stairs. Oh no. She prepares herself to climb out of the window when she feels small arms around her leg. She looks down. Aden!_

_Aden looks up at his sister. His blue eyes are twirling with confusion._

_Clarke picks him up and places him on her hip. She holds one of her hands in front of Aden’s mouth. She may be a shield, but if someone talks while she tries to shield them, they can be heard._

_Together they make it outside. Clarke is not sure what to do. What will she do without her parents? What is she going to do with Aden? Her father’s words still linger. They can never find Aden._

_Clarke takes a shaky breath and wills her tears away. “I won’t let them find Aden.” She looks up at the stars in the sky, the same one she often used to watch at night with her parents. “I love you mom and dad. I’ll keep Aden safe, I promise.” She takes Aden’s tiny hand and together they run off into the night, without a clear destination._

_A slender figure approaches them from the shadows. Clarke squeezes her brother’s hand and thanks the stars that Aden is being invisible now. Stranger danger. Okay deep breaths._

_Clarke watches as the slender figure kneels down in front of her. It’s a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair. The girl is clutching one hand to her chest and she’s bleeding. It looks like something clawed at the girl’s chest._

_“Hey there little girl.” The teenage girl has a soft voice, which is a strong contrast with her sharp jawlines. “What’s your name?”_

_Clarke bites her lip. “I’m Clarke.” She hopes her brother will stay invisible. “What’s your name?”_

_The teenage girl smiles and doesn’t tell her name. “Do you always stretch your arm out as if you’re holding an invisible hand?”_

_Clarke’s eyes widen with panic and she drops Aden’s hand quickly._

_The teenage girl smiles brighter. “I am teasing you. We can all have… imaginary friends.”_

_Clarke relaxes and nods. Yes, that excuse will work. Her hands are sparking, signaling that someone is trying to use a gift on her, which won’t work because she is a shield. It could be Aden, using another one of his many gifts. She can see the teenage girl widening her eyes, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes again._

_“You shouldn’t wander around at night like this.” The teenager girl whispers, while glancing around them the entire time as if she is looking for someone or something. “Follow me I’ll bring you somewhere safe.”_

_Clarke hesitates. Should she really follow a stranger like that? Though that girl is right, she shouldn’t be wandering around. It’s not safe. The girl has been nice so far._

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa leans closer to Clarke and whispers in her ear. “Is something wrong, Clarke?” She is worried. The blonde has been staring at her sketchbook and tears have slipped from her eyes.

Clarke snaps out of her memories and faces Lexa. “I’m okay. Old memories, that’s all.” She hurries to wipe her tears away and forces a smile on her face.

Lexa looks at Clarke with concern for a while longer, before turning her eyes back onto the teacher for the boring lecture that never seems to end. She wonders which memories the blonde carries with her.

Clarke picks her pencil up and sketches to clear her mind. She doesn’t know who that teenage girl was who helped her that night to get off of the streets. After that night, she never saw the girl again. She never got a clear view anyway, it was fairly dark and the streets had been dimly lit. The teenage girl had dropped her off somewhere, after they had walked until the sun was about to rise. During the walk, the girl talked to her and told her fairy tales and stories about imaginary friends. 

Whoever that girl was, she wonders if that girl is a mutant as well. Back then she didn’t understand very well what was going on, but now that she’s eighteen and knows so much more, she has a feeling that teenage girl saved her and Aden twice. She’s nearly sure that the slender figure that ran off into the shadows with strangers was that teenage girl, and that she did it to lead those Maunon away. She wonders if that girl, who must now be a woman, is still alive. The Maunon have killed many mutants. She hopes the girl didn’t bleed out after that night. How close was that teenager to those Maunon to get clawed so badly? Perhaps she is a mutant with the ability to run fast, yet didn’t fully outrun them. Maybe she’ll never know.

Lexa wonders which other gifts she has. Thanks to Anya she knows now that aside from reading minds and controlling minds, though she hasn't controlled any minds yet, that she can run extremely fast and that she has some sort of super strength. Her sister told her she has more gifts than only those. How many more does she have? She also wonders which gifts Anya has. Her sister did demonstrate a few, but not all of them. She knows that showing off gifts too much would attract the Maunon, or at least she knows that now. Which gifts does Aden have aside from his invisibility? It's amazing how Anya can sense the gifts other mutants have, unless they are a shield like Clarke. Her sister has some shocking gifts. Anya told her one of her gifts is the ability to erase a memory from someone's mind. Her sister had muttered something about wanting to erase a memory from Clarke's mind. She had laughed at her sister. There is no way Anya can erase the fact that she has been at Clarke's place and that the blonde knows she can read and control minds. She wonders if Clarke has painful memories. Perhaps it's a shame Anya can't rip away any memories from the blonde. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya is secretly a sweet cinnamon roll, and she knows much more than she is telling anyone. I'm thinking to weave some of Anya's memories into the story as well, to show her side of that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions a teenage memory from Anya, the one that's linked to Clarke. I figured I'd write it, so I did.

“Stop morphing yourself into Lexa, O!” Clarke groans. Octavia shifts back into herself and laughs with Raven. “I hate you both.”

“Nah, you love us.” Raven blows Clarke a kiss.

Clarke grumbles. “It’s not funny. O has been doing this all week!” The first time she dropped her sketchbook because she was shocked to see Lexa in her apartment, but it was Octavia playing a trick on her.

Octavia laughs and looks at Clarke. “I’m not even sorry. You have a major crush on Lexa.”

“I don’t have a crush on Lexa!” Okay she does have a crush on Lexa, but her friends already tease her enough as it is.

Raven throws a bag of chips at Clarke’s head. “Liar!” Her voice is bubbly and joyful.

“I’m going to my room.” Clarke ignores the rest of their comments and walks into her room. The second she closes her door, she jumps up. “Aden, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?” She’s whispering to make sure Octavia and Raven can’t hear her. “I’m not alone you can’t show up like this.”

Aden’s blue eyes pierce through her own blue orbs. “I was feeling lonely. I’m always hiding.”

Clarke sighs. “I know it’s not the greatest solution, but it’s not safe for anyone to know you exist.” Her mind is racing with thoughts. “If the Maunon find out…”

“Your friends are nice. You have known them for a long time. Why can’t we tell them?”

“Aden, we have been over this many times. I can’t take the risk.” Clarke has to keep her brother safe, she promised she would.

Aden sighs and keeps his voice quiet. “I have been hiding for nine years.” He is tired of hiding all of the time, always having to be invisible. “Even with that caretaker you had for seven years, you made me hide.”

Clarke remembers all too well, there had been a caretaker. The teenage girl from that one dark night had taken her to someone who made sure she had food and shelter. All the time, she didn’t let the caretaker know about Aden. She made sure her brother stayed invisible. She always snuck extra food into her room to make sure Aden ate enough. Sometimes there was a bag filled with doughnuts and other goods waiting for her on the kitchen counter. She asked her caretaker once, and apparently it wasn’t from her caretaker. Someone was mysteriously leaving her extra bags of food, which definitely helped her to feed Aden enough. She thinks her caretaker tried to spoil her and refused to admit it.

After seven years with that caretaker, she went her own way with Octavia and Raven, even though she was only sixteen back then. “I have reasons to hide you, Aden. You know that.” Her brother’s life is the most important thing to her. Aden is the only family she has left.

Clarke should feel a bit lucky that she still has her brother. Raven doesn’t have anyone left. Raven was younger than she had been when she lost her parents to the Maunon. Meeting Lincoln had been great. Octavia isn’t joking when she says that Lincoln is like a sweet angel. Lincoln is an important mutant in their network. He brings mutant children to a special place, when they have lost their parents.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa smiles politely when Clarke exits her room. “Raven told me you were in your room. I did not want to disturb you, so I was waiting here. I hope I am not intruding or overstepping.” She wants to talk, to find out more, maybe also a bit because she wants to spend more time with the blonde.

Clarke glares angrily. “Stop it! This is not funny, O!”

“Um, Clarke?” Octavia’s voice appears from the kitchen. “I’m like, right here…”

Clarke looks around. Octavia is standing in the kitchen, Raven is sitting on the couch laughing, while Lexa is standing in the living room looking confused. “Shit.” She feels her cheeks warming up. “I’m sorry, Lexa. It’s just that Octavia has been shifting into you all week and I just thought…” This is embarrassing.

Lexa chuckles lightly. “You have nice friends, Clarke.” She thinks she would get along with Raven and Octavia if she would get to know them a bit better.

Raven is absentmindedly twisting flames around her fingers, a similar way people roll a coin across their fingers.

Octavia turns herself into a dog, jumps into Raven’s lap and bugs her by licking her cheek.

“Eww, that’s gross, O!” Raven wipes her cheek. She picks Octavia up. “Okay girls, I’m going to take our dog out for a walk.”

Clarke watches entertained as Raven walks out, with Octavia, who is still being a dog, running after her.

Lexa lifts one eyebrow up at the sight of those two. Okay, this is not something she should ask them about, she probably doesn’t even want to know.

Clarke sits down on the couch. “How is everything going with your sister? Did you find out if she has a gift?”

Oh yes, Lexa found out, but she can’t tell anyone. She can’t tell Clarke that Anya is a divergent mutant and that she is a divergent mutant too. It’s already more than enough that the blonde knows that she can read and control minds. “My sister is fine.”

“Does she have a gift?”

Lexa eyes Clarke curiously. “You seem to be awfully curious to know more about my sister.”

“I just want to know if she has a gift, that’s all.” Clarke knows she’s not entirely telling the truth. She wants more than merely knowing if Lexa’s sister has a gift. Well, if they are sisters, she must have a gift. She wants to know if Lexa’s sister’s gift can be useful.

“Excuse me, Clarke, but I believe that is not your business.” Lexa doesn’t like it when people pry too much.

Clarke is surprised. Why is Lexa being so hostile? “I’m just curious. I’ve been getting a strange tracking message.” It’s a new message she has been getting over the last two days or so.

“What does your message have to do with my sister?” Lexa wonders what is going on. She knows Clarke’s gift is strange.

“This tracking message is different than any others I’ve had. The area is vague and kind of unclear as always. It’s stronger, the mutant is stronger.” Clarke wants to find who that mutant is. What if it is Lexa’s sister? “I have to find that mutant. Perhaps you can help me. We can work together as a team.”

Lexa can’t work together with Clarke. She has to stay out of this. Going over to the blonde’s place has been a mistake. “What do you mean the mutant is stronger? As in one with the gift of super strength?” She’s quite sure Clarke means something else.

Clarke stares into Lexa’s forest green eyes. “No, I mean as in could be a divergent mutant.” She continues to explain to the brunette what a divergent mutant is.

Lexa already knows what a divergent mutant is. Anya told her. She is one, and her sister is one. They can’t tell anyone. She wouldn’t rat her sister out. “Why is it so important to you to find a divergent mutant?”

“It’s not that important.” Clarke lies. “I’m curious that’s all.”

“Do not lie to me, Clarke. I do not have to be able to read your mind to know that you are lying. You talk about divergent mutants as if you are a child in a candy store, who would cry and slam the floor if they do not get any candy.”

Clarke looks at Lexa in disbelief. “Are you comparing me with a child? I’m just curious okay?” She takes the brunette’s hands gently. A warm smile appears on her face. “Does your sister have a gift? Is she a divergent mutant?”

Lexa pulls her hands away from Clarke. She stands up to leave.

“Lexa wait, please answer me. My tracking message feels like there is a divergent mutant somewhere in our area.”

Lexa’s nerves are on edge. She snaps at Clarke without a second thought. “You feel like there is a divergent mutant in our area? Perhaps you should stop hiding Aden!”

Clarke gasps. “How do you… how!? That’s impossible!” She wonders if Lexa has read Aden’s mind somehow while being in her apartment.

Lexa made a mistake, a big mistake. Clarke has been so nosy to know which gift Anya holds that it made her snap. She runs out of the blonde’s apartment to hurry home. Her sister is not going to like this one bit. She slipped up, again.

 

* * *

 

****** **Anya’s teenage memory** ******

 

_Anya is fourteen. She’s tall for her age. People tend to think she would be a bit older than she is. She waits rather impatiently for the night to fall. At night she likes to go outside to get some fresh air._

_“Time for bed, Lex.” Anya hugs her younger sister and kisses her cheek. “It’s getting late.”_

_“It’s barely dark yet.” Lexa complains. She rolls her eyes._

_Anya pays no mind to Lexa complaining. It’s a routine every night. “I’ll wake you up in the morning for breakfast.”_

_“You’re always mothering me.”_

_Anya doesn’t have much choice. Of course she mothers Lexa. Their parents are gone and it’s her fault. She is the reason their parents are dead. “I love you too, baby sis.” She kisses the crown of Lexa’s head. “Off to bed you go.”_

_“Fi-ine!”_

_Anya watches as her sister silently goes upstairs. Lexa is so young and so much like her. When she hears her sister’s bedroom door closing, she makes her way outside. She will only be gone for a little while. Her nose bleeds when she is securing the house. Pulling a giant cloak around the house to hide Lexa is not easy, but she does this often. There is no way she would go out at night if her sister would be left unprotected. It always holds until the morning._

_The lights on the street are dim. She avoids walking in the lights as much as possible, always a preference to walk in the shadows. After walking for several blocks, she senses something, mutants with gifts._

_Anya enters a street. One of the houses is where she can sense the gifts. She can feel many gifts. Either that house is filled with mutants or…there is a divergent mutant, like her. If it’s a divergent mutant, it must be a strong one for her to be able to sense the mutant, even when she was more than a street away. Usually she has to be closer to a mutant to sense their gift._

_Something is wrong. Maunon! She sees them entering the house. Okay she is going to do something that is either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Perhaps it’s a bit of both. There is a water pipe on the outside of the house. A window is open. She climbs up the water pipe. It’s a good thing that she is slender and that she can climb well._

_Anya crawls through the open window. Downstairs there is a lot of noise. There is no doubt someone down there is fighting the Maunon. There is no way they will survive that. If you can’t outrun the Maunon, you’re dead. She hears something and senses many gifts. It’s nearby. She looks around the dark room and finds a small bed._

_There is toddler in the bed. ‘Aden’ is written across his shirt. His blue orbs stare at her and then he disappears in front of her eyes. Ah, there is the divergent mutant. She reaches her arms out and lifts him up. It takes a moment before she has a decent grip on the little boy, because he is still being invisible. She puts him down in the corner of the room behind the door. She’s not sure he’s looking at her, but she holds a finger against her lips, hoping he will see and understand._

_How cruel it is for the Maunon to be here. Aden is so young. She can hear his parents downstairs and the Maunon. She has to do something. It’s reckless, and she knows it. She hurries to go downstairs, but it’s too late. Aden’s parents are dead. The Maunon look at her. Shit._

_Anya creates fire in her hands and attacks one of the Maunon. She has to do something. They can’t find Aden. Lexa if I don’t make it, please forgive me. She runs out of the house, followed by the Maunon, hoping that none has stayed behind to search the house. Perhaps she managed to trick their tracking device. If they detected a divergent mutant, she hopes that they will assume it’s her and not Aden as well._

_The Maunon surround her in a dark alley. They are taller and bigger than her. What on earth was she thinking? She has to get closer and touch them. The moment she gets close to one and touches him, he drops dead. She feels a sharp pain all across her chest. That asshole clawed her badly._

_“Divergent!!” One of the Maunon shouts._

_Anya creates a thick fog of smoke around her. That will blur their vision while she will still be able to see, because it is one of her gifts. She hops from one Maunon to another, touching them, making them drop dead. Sometimes this dark gift comes in handy. One of them manages to get away. Shit this is not good. She knows the Maunon will want her, especially after witnessing one of her darkest gifts._

_Anya mutters to herself while sneaking through the shadows to go back to the house. She has to see if Aden is okay. When she is back in the right street, she sees a little girl, who looks like she is holding someone’s hand. There is nobody walking next to the girl, but she can sense it is Aden, she senses his powers. Aden must have a sister._

_She clutches one hand to her chest, hoping she won’t lose too much blood, while approaching the little girl. It’s painful when she kneels down to be at eye-level with the girl. She can tell the girl is scared. This girl is too young to have lost her parents and to have such a young brother. She remembers how much she struggled to be there for Lexa when their parents died, back when she couldn’t contain her gifts._

_“Hey there little girl.” Anya makes an effort to make her voice sounds soft. She’s usually stoic at all times, but the little girl already looks scared enough, and she doubts it helps that she’s bleeding. “What’s your name?”_

_The little girl is biting her lip. “I’m Clarke. What’s your name?”_

_Anya smiles. She is not going to share her name, it is better that way._ “Do you always stretch your arm out as if you’re holding an invisible hand?” She knows Clarke is holding Aden.

_Clarke’s eyes fill with panic. She drops her hand next to her body._

_Anya realizes that Clarke doesn’t want her to know about Aden. Smart kid. It’s good if she keeps him hidden from strangers. Her smile brightens. “I am teasing you. We can all have… imaginary friends.” She doesn’t want the little girl to fear her._

_Clarke visibly relaxes and nods._

_Anya is relieved that the little girl seems to buy her line. She knows what she has to do now. She has to take Clarke’s memory from this night away. Something is off. Her gift is not working. Why can’t she take the memory from the little girl? She tries another gift, hoping she won’t hurt Clarke. It doesn’t work. This can only mean one thing. The little girl must be a shield._

_“You shouldn’t wander around at night like this.” Anya whispers to Clarke, while glancing around them to make sure there aren’t any Maunon. She hopes there won’t be more, she doesn’t know if she’ll survive another encounter with them. “Follow me I’ll bring you somewhere safe.” She has to take them away to another place. Clarke and Aden are important they’re both a part of the key to defeat the Maunon._

_Anya walks with them for a long time, while she is still bleeding. She tries her best to talk with Clarke, to put her at ease. She’s not good with people. It was never her intention to go and play the hero, but she couldn’t leave either of them to die. The Maunon are ruthless monsters, she’s not. Sometimes mutants go what they call ‘dark’ and then they join the Maunon and coldly help to wipe out other mutants. She would never be able to do that. The darker a gift the higher the odds for a mutant to join the enemy. Her deadly touch is a very dark gift, but there is no way in hell she would ever join the Maunon._

_Anya knocks on a door after what feels like an endless walk. The door opens and she leans closer to whisper without Clarke hearing her. “Indra, I need you to take care of this little girl. Make sure to feed her enough.”_

_Indra nods and says nothing._

_Anya crouches down next to Clarke. “Stay here. She will take care of you.” She knows she is not only talking to Clarke. Hopefully Aden will somewhat understand that she’s trying to tell him to stay in this house because Clarke will protect him._

_On her way home she is aware that she has lost a lot of blood. When she’s home, she faints for a while, until Lexa wakes her up in the morning, completely freaked out._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Anya is drinking coffee, trying to wash the memory away. It’s a shame sometimes that she can’t erase any of her own memories. The one she really would like to erase is the one where her parents died. She looks at the clock. Lexa should be home soon. Unless she is hanging around Clarke again.

Anya remembers how sometimes she went back to Indra’s house, to quickly drop of a bag with doughnuts or other things, for Clarke and Aden. She made sure not to make any contact with the girl anymore. After seven years, Clarke didn’t live with Indra anymore, and she could only hope she wouldn’t get herself and Aden in trouble.

That one night where Raven burned a forest down to the ground didn’t please her. She saw how Clarke’s nose was bleeding while she was trying to shield her friends and her brother. The blonde is odd. On one hand she seeks out trouble, yet on the other hand she hides Aden like her life depends on it.

Clarke gives her a feeling that she doesn’t like. She’s worried the blonde will want to use Lexa. Clarke cannot find out that her sister is divergent, and the blonde can’t find out about her either.

Lexa barges through the door. Her shoes are worn out.

“Lexa!” Anya is not pleased right now. “You have to be careful with your gifts, you ruined your shoes.” Her sister’s shoes are not the problem. The problem is that Lexa has been running faster than she should. Someone could have seen her.

“I was going so fast!” Lexa sounds excited, but she quickly recovers herself. There is a reason why she ran so fast. “I made a mistake, I slipped up.”

“What did you do?”

“Clarke kept asking me if you have a gift. She was pushing so much, and I got really frustrated. She said she thinks there is a divergent in the area.”

Anya puts her coffee down. “Tell me you did not tell her about you or about me.” This is alarming.

“I did not tell her about us.” Lexa assures. “When I snapped at her, I told her that perhaps she should stop hiding Aden. After that I ran away. She knows that I know about Aden.”

Anya is definitely alarmed now. This will raise questions from Clarke, who is already too curious for her own good. How can she fix this? Lexa is not leaving her with many options. She will have to go talk to the blonde herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will show why I decided to let Anya have fire as one of her gifts ;)  
> I hope it will be lit.

Clarke is pacing around. She wanted to run after Lexa, but the moment she stepped outside, the brunette was nowhere to be seen. How does Lexa know about Aden? It’s impossible. Nobody knows! She is the only one who knows her younger brother exists. She never told a soul. Ever since the night her parents died, she has been hiding Aden.

It’s not possible that Lexa knows his name and the fact that she’s hiding Aden. What if the brunette read her brother’s mind? Why would Aden have thoughts about his own name? Lexa can’t have gotten it out of her, she’s a shield. There’s no way the brunette can read her mind. She felt her hand spark when Lexa was reading Raven’s mind the first time, and when Raven and Octavia were showing their gift. Was it in that moment that the brunette might have read Aden’s mind?

It doesn’t make any sense. How did any of this happen? The first day at school Lexa had no idea about others having gifts. Now she suddenly knows about Aden and that he is a divergent mutant? How did she get that information? Is Lexa going to tell someone? She shouldn’t have reacted so shocked when the brunette mentioned Aden. Her reaction confirmed that Lexa is right.

Nine years she has been hiding her brother. Now she failed him. If only she would know where Lexa lives, then she could go to her place and demand answers. Why did the brunette snap at her? What if Lexa’s sister is a divergent mutant and the brunette doesn’t want her to find out? That would explain why she snapped. According to the way Raven talks about the lady from the coffee shop, there’s no way Anya would be younger than Lexa. So what is the problem?

Clarke likes Lexa, which is quite clear by the crush she has on the brunette. She had hoped Lexa would want to join her network of mutants. The brunette is one of her people. Why did Lexa react so hostile? She needs all the mutants she can get. More dark mutants have been joining the Maunon. It hurts to know that some of her own people kill their own kind. Too many mutants have lost their lives. The Maunon need to be defeated. She needs a divergent mutant, but it can’t be Aden. Her brother is still a child.

Clarke goes outside to walk around for a while, to get some fresh air to think. It’s good that Octavia and Raven aren’t home. Raven should be home soon. Octavia is probably hanging out with Lincoln, which might take a while. She suspects they are dating, but it’s still fresh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya takes a deep breath and knocks on the door of Clarke’s apartment. She made sure Lexa can’t leave the house. With the back of her hand, she wipes a few drops of blood away from underneath her nose. Her sister might still be angry at her when she gets back home for putting that cloak up. The cloak she can create works in two ways. It keeps everything out from entering, aside from her and it makes sure nobody who is inside can get out. She had to make sure Lexa wouldn’t follow her.

Raven swings the door open and grins at Anya. “If it isn’t the lady from the coffee shop.” She leans against the doorpost with one hand on her hip and a smug look on her face. “To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?”

“I am here to see Clarke.” Anya’s voice is cold. She doesn’t have time for any antics. “Can I come in, fire girl?”

“Ah I hear Lexa talked about me.” Raven winks and steps aside to let Anya in.

Raven has no idea what she’s talking about. Anya knows all about Raven, the hot tempered fire girl. She remembers the day she found Raven. A house was burning down and she heard someone inside. Thanks to one of her gifts being fire, she can walk through fire. When she entered that house, she saw Raven. Back then Raven couldn’t have been older than five. She was still a child herself back then, and really surprised to see that Raven was the one who made the house burn. Lately she has been sensing Raven’s gift and temper a lot when the girl hangs out at the coffee shop. There are many things she hasn’t told anyone. She hasn’t been fully honest with Lexa yet.

Raven drapes herself over the couch. “Is your gift as awesome as mine?” She has no doubt Anya must have a gift.

Anya watches as Raven plays with fire in her hands. “It depends.” The corners of her lips curl upwards. “Pass it to me?” She nods her head at the fireball in Raven’s hands.

Raven checks Anya out warily and throws her fireball through the air. “You gonna turn it into ice or something?” She smirks until Anya catches her fireball. “No way, your gift is fire as well? Cool.”

Anya makes the fireball disappear. “Yes, I can create and control fire.” And much more, Raven.

“You’re even hotter now.” Raven hums. She stands up and shamelessly traces a finger over Anya’s arm. “I bet we’d make a perfect match, together we can ablaze things.”

Anya rolls her eyes at the way Raven is flirting with her. “Smooth, Raven.” She pokes her finger against Raven’s shoulder. “You’re playing with fire, fire girl.”

“Fire girl, Raven… you can call me anything you like.” Raven wonders why Anya doesn’t even bat an eye. “How about you call me tonight?” Her voice is low and husky, obviously flirting.

“Really?” Anya’s eyes sparkle devilishly. “How about I call you desperate or obvious? Annoying would work as well.” She doesn’t mind Raven’s flirting.

Raven drops her hand like she’s been burned and takes a step back. “Hard to get type of woman, I can work with that.” Her eyes have often lingered on the hot woman from the coffee shop. Now that she knows that Anya has the same gift as hers, she’s intrigued.

Anya senses Aden’s gifts. He is nearby, most likely watching and listening.

“It’s too bad you’re here for Clarke.” Raven plops down on the couch. “I’d be better company. What do you want to talk about with her?”

“About a cute boy.”

Raven laughs. “Aw man, I thought you were gay. My gaydar is usually on point at all times.” She picks up her glass from the table and drinks.

Anya watches Raven closely. This is something she doesn’t want to miss. “I am.”

“Hmm, what?” Raven takes another sip from her glass.

“I’m gay.”

Raven chokes on her drink. She puts her glass down and smacks her fist against her chest to cough it all up. Okay so Anya got her. Very funny. She hears a high pitched stifled laugh.

Anya hears a stifled laugh. Ah Aden, you little rugrat, eavesdropping like that. When Raven looks up at her, she pretends she made that noise. She senses Aden is backing away, probably not wanting to betray that he’s there.

Raven stands up and looks at Anya assuredly. “You couldn’t have said that when I wasn’t drinking?”

“Your reaction was worth it.” Anya smirks at Raven. “I’ll make up for it.” Her voice sounds promising.

Raven smirks back at Anya. “Oh yeah? How do you plan to make up for it?” She lets fire appear in her hands. Her eyes are twinkling. She likes the tangible tension.

“You like to play with fire, right?”

“Yeah fire is great.” Raven feels like Anya shouldn’t even ask her that. Fire is totally her thing.

“Let’s see if you can handle this.” Anya takes a step closer towards Raven. “Brace yourself.” She wouldn't do this if Raven wouldn't be a fire girl. 

Raven’s eyes widen and she wonders what Anya is up to.

Anya creates her own fire, over her entire body. She places one hand behind Raven’s neck and pulls her close. Her lips crash with Raven’s. She wraps her arm around Raven’s waist. Her lips are tingling from the fire. She doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that Raven has set herself on fire too. Her hands move down to Raven’s thighs. With one swift move, she lifts Raven up and feels how Raven wraps her legs around her.

Raven has never felt anything like this. Making out with fire is so much hotter, and not only because they’re using fire. Their kiss reaches all the way down to her core. She’ll never forget this. Too many times when she saw Anya at the coffee shop, she wanted to drag her over the counter and claim her lips. Now Anya is kissing her. She parts her lips slightly, to allow Anya entrance. Their tongues dance around with a sensitive sizzle. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo Clarke.” Raven waves as Clarke walks in. “Lexa’s sister is here to talk to you.” She gets up from the couch. “I’ll be back in a while, don’t get kinky.”

Clarke notices the couch. “Raven, did you burn my damn couch?” She sees one of the cushions has been burned.

“Uh yeah, kind of.” Raven blushes and makes a beeline for the door. “Gotta go, love ya.”

Clarke looks at Anya. “Are those… are you wearing Raven’s clothes?” She could swear that Anya is wearing one of Raven’s shirts.

Anya smiles bashfully. “These?” She pokes at the shirt she’s wearing. “I must have bought them in the same store Raven has.” Her clothes got burned when she was kissing Raven, because they were both on fire. “It has been a long time since I have seen you, Clarke.” She is here for a reason. Kissing Raven was not planned, but it was fun.

Clarke blinks her eyes a few times. “Huh?” She doesn’t know what Anya is talking about.

Anya clears her throat and makes sure she speaks loud enough. “Your imaginary friend can stop hiding now.” That’s what she had called Aden nine years ago.

Clarke gasps. “You!” Lexa’s sister is that teenage girl from nine years ago, who took her to a caretaker. It’s good to know Anya hasn’t died.

Anya peers around. “I know you’re here, Aden.” She watches as he appears. “Ah there you are. It is good to see you, kid.”

Aden tilts his head. “How did you know where I was standing?”

“Aden!” Clarke grasps her brother’s wrist. “What did I tell you? You’re supposed to hide.” Her brother should not be revealing himself.

“I’m tired of hiding.”

“You can relax, Clarke.” Anya’s voice is soft, like it was on that night nine years ago. “I know about Aden’s existence.”

“How much do you know about my brother?”

“If you are asking me if I know that he is a divergent mutant, the answer is yes, I know. I’m the one who told Lexa about Aden.” Anya taps the spot next to her on the couch. She smiles when Aden sits down next to her. “The last time I saw you, you were a toddler.”

Clarke stares at Anya. “I can’t believe you are the one who took me to that caretaker nine years ago.” She studies Anya’s face. Her jawlines are even sharper now, still familiar. “How did you know Aden is here?”

“I can sense the gifts other mutants have. You have been asking Lexa many curious questions.”

“Aden, go to my room please.” Clarke orders. She needs to talk with Anya.

Aden silently leaves so his sister can talk with Anya.

“Okay you came here to talk to me, so talk.”

“I’m a dark mutant, Clarke.” Anya knows she’s dancing on a fine line between being a light mutant or a dark mutant, but she leans more towards being a dark mutant. “I’m a divergent. You’ve been looking for me.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. “You… you can’t be dark.” There is no way she would believe Anya has joined the Maunon. If that was true, Anya wouldn’t have brought her to a caretaker and everything else Anya did that’s good. “You’re a good person.” If Anya is a dark divergent mutant and if she sides with the Maunon, all mutants would be lost.

“I have some dark gifts, Clarke.” Anya knows she wouldn’t join the Maunon, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t be a dark mutant. “When I want someone to die, all I have to do is touch them.” It’s not a threat, but it could be considered one.

Clarke swallows hard and keeps her space from Anya. She doesn’t want to risk Anya touching her.

Anya laughs at the fear radiating from Clarke. “My touch is only deadly when I want it to be.” She’s not here to kill the blonde. If she wanted to kill Clarke, she could have done so nine years ago rather than helping the blonde. “I’m not here to threaten you.”

“Okay, that’s good to know.” Clarke is relieved. “I need your help. We have to defeat the Maunon.”

“I’m here because I want you to keep Lexa out of this, just like you want to keep Aden out of this.” Anya will do anything to protect her sister. There is no way she wants Lexa to be caught up in any of this. “I’ll offer you a deal, Clarke.”

Clarke looks at Anya. “What kind of deal are you offering?” She needs Anya because Anya is a divergent mutant. She can use Anya’s gifts to fight the Maunon.

“I will agree to fight against the Maunon. In return, you keep my sister out of this.”

Clarke holds her hand out to Anya. “We have a deal.” She waits for Anya to shake her hand, but it doesn’t look like Anya plans to shake her hand. She pulls her hand back. “Can I still see Lexa? As a friend I mean.”

Anya gives Clarke a curious look. Great, her sister and the blonde are crushing on each other. That might complicate things. Depending on how much Lexa likes Clarke, she might want to participate when the battle takes place. She knows her sister better than anyone. Lexa has been a lovesick puppy since the first time she talked about Clarke.

Clarke breathes rapidly when Anya grabs her and pins her against the wall.

Anya didn’t come here to threaten Clarke, at least not originally. “If my sister ends up getting hurt because of you, I will kill you.” Her voice has a sharp edge. “I will not hesitate.” Lexa’s life means more to her than her own.

Clarke knows that even though she’s a shield, Anya will have plenty of ways to kill her. Powers do not work on her, but regular weapons do. All someone would have to do is use a blade or another weapon, and she can die.

“Anya…” Clarke can tell Anya’s threat is serious. “I would never harm Lexa. I…” She likes Lexa.

“Your feelings do not indicate that my sister would remain unharmed.”

“F-feelings?”

Anya rolls her eyes. She lets Clarke go and leaves the blonde’s apartment. Clarke is as obvious as her own sister. For a shield, the blonde sucks at masking her feelings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Raven, you burned Anya’s shirt didn’t you?” Clarke grins knowingly and shares a look with Octavia.

Octavia nudges Raven. “You burned Anya’s shirt? Damn, what did she do to you?” She knows Raven doesn’t use her fire on someone randomly.

“She kissed me.” Raven still feels the burn on her lips. “It was smoking hot.”

Clarke gapes at Raven. “No way!” That’s not something she expected Anya to do. “Your fire didn’t burn her?” She wonders how many gifts Anya has, she didn’t ask.

“She’s a fire girl like me.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Anya is not really a fire girl.”

“Fire woman, whatever.” Raven replies dryly. “Same thing.”

“Anya is a divergent mutant.” Clarke explains. “She’ll be joining us against the Maunon.”

“Whoa, I kissed a divergent?” Raven is impressed. “The first divergent I ever met and she kissed me.” She has a proud smile on her face.

Clarke is astonished that Anya kissed Raven. She gets threatened and Raven gets kissed? That’s not exactly fair. Not that she’d want a kiss from Anya. The only one she wants to kiss is Lexa. If she ever has a chance to kiss Lexa, Anya might actually kill her. If anyone could have gotten threatened easily by Anya, it would have been Raven, since Raven can quickly rile someone up.

Octavia settles down in front of Raven. “How was it to kiss Anya?”

“Best kiss ever. It was so hot. We were both on fire. My lips are still burning.”

Octavia traces her index finger across Raven’s lips. “Your lips do feel hot.” A small blush appears on her cheeks. She’s very close to Raven now.

Raven takes Octavia’s chin in her hand. She winks and kisses the younger girl’s cheek.

Octavia feels a soft burn against her cheek. Now her cheeks are definitely red.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya grunts when Lexa throws her over the table, making her land roughly on their kitchen tiles. This is what it feels like to have a sister with super strength who is being angry. Okay, she shouldn’t have locked Lexa inside their house with that cloak, but it was for a good reason. Her talk with Clarke needed to be private. The deal she made with the blonde does not concern her sister. Must Lexa throw her around their entire house? She has a feeling this is not solely based upon the fact that her sister couldn’t get out of their house due to the cloak she put up.

Lexa picks her sister up and throws her against the nearest wall. “Did you hurt Clarke?” She sounds fragile. She thinks Anya might have threatened Clarke and she is not happy about having been locked up either.

“I didn’t hurt her. Clarke is a shield.” Not that a shield can’t be harmed. Anya barely touched Clarke. She threatened the blonde a little, nothing too bad. “Are you done throwing me around yet?”

Lexa sighs deeply. “Don’t lock me up like that ever again.” She doesn’t want to be a prisoner in their own house. “I know Clarke is curious, but she’s a sweet girl.” She regrets how frustrated she had gotten at Clarke and how she snapped about Aden.

Anya rubs her arm. “I think you bruised me a little.” Being thrown around hasn’t been mild.

“Good, keep it as a memory to never lock me up again.”

Anya grabs an ice pack from their freezer and holds it against her arm. “If I would have known you’d use your super strength to throw me around our house, I would have never told you that you have that gift.” If not for her, Lexa wouldn’t have known yet that she’s extremely strong. How nice of her sister to test that gift by throwing her around.

Lexa looks at her sister in a defying way. “Oh I am sorry, did you prefer our garden?” Her eyes are glossy. She does feel a tad guilty, but Anya deserved this.

Anya feels her temper rising. “Do not make me go dark on you, Lex.” She turns her fists into steel. “About that bruise.” A skittish smile appears on her face.

Lexa holds her hands up. “You would not hurt me. I am your sister.” She knows Anya loves her.

“You literally threw me across the house.”

Lexa gulps when her sister is within arm length. “Vengeance is not your thing.” Anya is secretly really mushy and sugary sweet.

“This is not about vengeance. I call this justice.”

Lexa runs through their house. When she runs fast, Anya can’t catch her. By the time her sister does catch her, their house is a mess. Their furniture is all over the place. Tossing it around did not work to escape Anya.

Anya grimaces at her sister. “You’re so going to put everything back in its place when I’m done.”

“Fine.” Lexa’s voice sounds shrill. “Yikes.” She blinks and she's reading Anya's mind. 

_Kissing Raven was so hot. I can't stop thinking about her. I should kiss her again._

_Fire girl sure set me on fire._

_It was worth it to kiss her._

_Her lips are soft. The way she kissed me back made my head spin._

Lexa's jaw drops. "You kissed Raven?"

"Stop reading my mind!"

_The next time I see Raven it'll be so much more than kissing, I'll burn all her clothes and then I'll-"_

Lexa stops readings her sister's mind. "You were thinking that on purpose!" She knows Anya thought that to punish her for reading her mind. 

Anya picks Lexa up and pushes her into a closet.

“Anya, what are you doing?”

“I can’t lock you up in our house, so I’m putting you in the closet.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “I came out years ago!”

Anya laughs. “Yeah tell that to Clarke, I bet she’d love to hear that.” If Lexa tells Clarke that she’s gay, she might get a full love confession from the blonde.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you are both obvious morons with no clue.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a little bit debating if I'd go for Anya/Raven or Raven/Octavia, but I really like Ranya, so...  
> I'm thinking to include a memory part of the day Anya first met Raven, when Raven was a young child. 
> 
> This story probably makes it obvious that Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Raven and Octavia are my favorites.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory how Anya first met Raven is included. Anya loses her temper a little at some point.

Lexa heads over to Clarke’s apartment. It doesn’t matter what Anya thinks or wants. She’s not a child. Her behavior when she last saw the blonde was wrong. She shouldn’t have snapped at Clarke. It’s fine if the blonde decides she doesn’t want to see her anymore, especially after Anya barreling over to Clarke’s apartment doing god knows what, aside from kissing Raven apparently. The least she wants to do is apologize for the way she was acting.

After taking a few deep breaths, she knocks on the door of Clarke’s apartment.

Clarke opens the door. “Hi, Lexa. I didn’t expect to see you.” She’s pleasantly surprised.

“I am here to apologize. It was wrong of me to snap at you earlier.” Lexa knows she got frustrated because Clarke had been inquiring too much and she couldn’t tell the blonde about Anya being divergent, or about her being divergent. “Your secret will be safe with me.”

“I’m sorry for asking you so many questions, Lexa.” Clarke knows that it was wrong of her to be so overly curious. She pushed Lexa too far. “I trust you.”

“I have not been fully honest with you.” Lexa feels guilty. Clarke trusts her, and she wants to trust the blonde too. “I am not who you think I am.”

“What do you mean?”

Lexa knows her sister won’t like this. “I’m a divergent mutant, Clarke.” It’s a relief to get the truth out.

Clarke gasps. “Oh my god.” She’s shocked to hear that Lexa is a divergent. Anya and Lexa both are divergent mutants and they are siblings. That means that together they could be invincible. She made a deal with Anya, she has to honor that. “That’s amazing, Lexa.”

“Perhaps I can help you.” Lexa offers. It’s an excuse to spend time with Clarke, but who cares? “We could be a team, if you would still like that.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Clarke is stunned.

Lexa smiles at Clarke. “Say yes?”

Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek. “You’re a dork and you’re adorable.” She bites her lip. That’s not something she meant to say. “I mean uh…”

“I like you, Clarke.”

“You do?” Clarke pinches herself to make sure she’s not dreaming. Her cheeks flush a dark shade of pink. “I like you too.” She takes Lexa’s hand and takes a step back inside. “Would you like to come in?”

Lexa nods and allows Clarke to guide her inside.

Octavia and Raven are sitting on the couch, watching a movie. They’re sitting under a blanket together and are sharing popcorn.

“Ah Lexa, hey.” Raven grins. “How’s your sister doing?”

Lexa crosses her arms. “You kissed her.”

“Nope, she kissed me and I gladly kissed her back.” Raven watches Clarke. “Are you taking Lexa to your bedroom? Hot damn!” She whistles and high fives Octavia.

Lexa blushes while she follows Clarke.

Clarke gestures for Lexa to sit down on her bed. She closes her door. “Aden.” She whispers.

Aden appears. He smiles at Lexa. “It is nice to meet you, Lexa.” He holds his hand out to her.

“Hi, Aden.” Lexa awkwardly shakes his hand. “It is nice to meet you too.” She knows Clarke is really showing her that she trusts her otherwise the blonde wouldn’t show her brother to her.

Together they whisper while they talk to get to know each other. After a while Clarke whispers something in her brother’s ear. Aden turns invisible again, then the door opens for a few seconds and closes again, indicating that he left Clarke’s bedroom.

Clarke shuffles a bit closer to Lexa. “You’re really pretty.” She tries not to blush this time.

Lexa tucks a strand of Clarke’s hair behind her ears. “You are perfect.” Her feelings for the blonde have no chill. “Would you like to be a team? I will help you.”

“Your sister will kill me if I say yes.” Clarke is thinking about the deal she has with Anya and the threat she received on how Anya will kill her if Lexa gets hurt.

“Anya does not have a say in this. I make my own choices and I want to help you, if you let me.”

“Okay yes, I’ll let you help me. If Anya kills me, you must know that it was very nice to know you.”

Lexa laughs. “I have a feeling she might think twice before laying a finger on you.”

Clarke is bewildered about how protective Lexa sounds. She trusts the brunette. Her gut tells her that Lexa would go to far lengths to keep her safe. She stares into the brunette’s forest green eyes and leans a little closer. If Lexa doesn’t like this, she can pull away or break their eye contact.

Lexa sits in silence. She follows Clarke’s blue orbs that are shifting between her eyes and her lips. The tension is building up too much. When she leans closer, she can feel Clarke’s breath ghosting over her lips.

“I think I’m ready to introduce Aden to Octavia and Raven.” Clarke whispers. “Would you mind to hold my hand, for support?”

Lexa’s eyes light up. Clarke is cute. “I will hold your hand.” She knows this is important for the blonde.

Clarke’s lip is trembling. She’s really nervous. Nine years she has been hiding Aden. Her brother has been hiding long enough.

“It will be okay, Clarke.” Lexa presses a tender kiss against Clarke’s forehead. “I will be right next to you.” Her favorite place. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven are throwing popcorn at the television, while yelling all sorts of expletives. Their cuddling position under the blanket has changed to Octavia sitting comfortably on Raven’s lap.

Clarke blocks their vision by standing in front of the television, while holding hands with Lexa. It feels good to have the brunette’s fingers laced with hers. She clears her throat to get Octavia’s and Raven’s attention.

Octavia and Raven groan at Clarke for blocking their view.

“I have an announcement to make.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Raven waves her hand to signal that Clarke should get out of the way. “We get it you and Lexa are a couple. Congrats. Happy for ya, now move.”

“What? Lexa and I are not a couple.” Clarke wonders if she’s really that obvious. Well she must be, even Anya saw right through her. “That’s not what I want to announce.”

“Okay, what do you want to announce?” Raven will be serious for a moment so Clarke can announce whatever it is she wants to announce.

“There is something I never told either one of you, and I’m sorry that I haven’t. It’s a risk to tell anyone.” Clarke tries her best to keep her nerves under control. “Octavia, you’re not the only one with a sibling.”

“I know that.” Octavia replies. “Lexa has a sister.”

Raven narrows her eyes at Clarke. “No way! You have a sibling? And you never told us?”

“Is that true, Clarke?” Octavia stares at her friend. “We have been friends for quite a while, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I was scared. I had to keep him safe.” Clarke takes a deep breath. “Aden, it’s okay now.”

Aden shows himself. He is standing next to his sister.

“Whoa, he was here all this time!?” Raven is shocked. “He can make himself invisible? How long have you been hiding him?”

“He has been with us every single day.”

Aden smiles at Raven and Octavia. “I’ve been looking forward to meet you both. I’m glad I have the chance to meet you both now.”

Clarke gives Octavia and Raven a stern look. “Don’t tell anyone about Aden okay? It’s important. I have to keep him safe. I don’t want him to hide anymore in my apartment, so I’m counting on it that you two won’t tell anyone.”

Raven and Octavia both pull their fingers in front of their mouth like a zipper, to let Clarke know they won’t tell anyone.

Octavia grabs a handful of popcorn and throws it at Clarke. “You could have told us sooner, we’re your best friends.” Her friendship with Raven and Clarke feels like they’re family.

Clarke moves over to the couch. She sits close enough to Raven and Octavia, so Lexa can sit next to her and Aden too.

Lexa smiles when Clarke places her head on her shoulder. She could get used to this. In this moment, she almost forgets about the threat they will be facing.

 

 

* * *

 

******* **Anya’s childhood memory** *******

 

_Anya is nine years old. She is walking around to try and get some fresh air. The demons of her parents’ dead are still haunting her. It’s all her fault. She killed them a few months ago. It wasn’t on purpose, but it’s still her fault. Her parents tried to help her. She struggles with being a divergent mutant. Her parents had found out that she has dark gifts, along with good ones. When her pet died by her hands, that’s when it became clear that one of her gifts is a deadly touch. At first she really couldn’t control it._

_She tried so hard to control her gifts, but it was too much. Her dark gifts were too strong. Her parents trusted her. Shortly after discovering her gift of the deadly touch, her parents died. She was hugging them because she loved them, and they died instantly. She never meant to kill them. That day, her deadly touch was no gift at all, it was a curse. After that day, she shut Lexa out, so afraid of even touching her younger sister in the slightest._

_Anya is outside now because she is shocked. Lexa had barreled into her for a hug, and she had been terrified to kill her sister, so she had roughly pushed Lexa away. That’s when she realized her touch didn’t kill Lexa. To make sure, she tried to touch others by brushing them and pretending it would be an accident. It was a risk, but they didn’t die. She has it under control now, but that doesn’t bring her parents back._

_Looking Lexa into her eyes hurts every day since she killed their parents. The truth hurts. The day she killed her parents, her sister lost her parents too. They both lost their parents, and it’s all her fault. She doesn’t deserve to grieve. Lexa is sleeping now, her sister had been exhausted. It’s tough for her to take care of Lexa. She’s still a child herself, but she can’t take the risk to take her baby sister somewhere else and she can’t go anywhere else either. Nobody should be burdened to take her in, and she’s not leaving Lexa behind._

_Anya walks down a few streets. She sees a house burning in the distance. When she gets closer to it, she hears something inside. It could be someone trapped inside, dying. She’s not a good person. Too many of her gifts are dark. She will be a dark divergent mutant. Yet by hearing something inside the burning house, her stomach churns. Without further thought, she enters the house. The fire can’t harm her, she can create and control fire herself._

_Inside the house, in what must be the living room, a young girl, no older than five is sitting down. What makes everything strange is that the child is burning. Now she knows how the fire happened. The little girl is a mutant, a fire girl. She kneels down in front of the girl, who seems to be really upset._

_The little girl is crying. Her big brown eyes look up at Anya. “My mami is dead.”_

_Anya tentatively wraps her arms around the girl, worried she would kill the girl by accident. She can feel the child’s pain. “Where is your father?”_

_The little girl shakes her head and cries more._

_“I lost my parents too.” Anya sees the girl staring at her. “What’s your name?”_

_“Raven.”_

_“That’s a pretty name.” Anya holds her hand out to the girl. She feels Raven’s tiny hand slipping into hers. With her other hand, she pulls the fire back. What will she do with the little girl? She can’t take her in. She can barely manage for her sister and herself._

_“How old are you, Raven?”_

_Raven holds her free hand up. “This many.”_

_Anya smiles at Raven. “You’re five?”_

_Raven smiles and nods._

_Anya lets go of Raven for a minute. She holds both her hands out. “One more year, and I’ll be this many.” She chuckles at the way the girls eyes widen in amazement._

_While Anya walks across the streets with Raven, she has an idea. There are a few really good mutants. She once saw a boy with wings, she saw him help the other good mutants. They take mutant children somewhere safe._

_Raven looks up at her and tugs her hand. “What is your name?” Her deep brown eyes are full of wonder._

_Anya smiles at Raven. “I’m Anya.”_

_When nobody is looking, Anya picks the girl up. Pitch black wings appear from her back, another sign that she is a dark divergent mutant. She flies the little girl to the place where she has seen the boy with white wings. When she’s close she stops. She creates a fog around Raven and herself, to stay out of sight._

_Anya walks the girl up to what must be some sort of castle. When she’s in front of the door, she kneels down in front of Raven. “Take care, fire girl.” The last thing she does is take the memory from the little girl, to make Raven forget she met her. She had to take the memory. Raven will be safe at this place._

_May we meet again._

 

* * *

 

 

Raven enters the coffee shop and smiles brightly when she sees Anya. She had already been hoping Anya would be here right now. She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the kiss they shared. Hopefully Anya has been thinking about their kiss as well. It was seriously hot, and she wants more.

Anya drops a cup of coffee when her eyes land on Raven, who is shamelessly leaning over the counter. She nudges a colleague to say that she’ll be going home.

Raven laughs when Anya grasps her wrist and pulls her outside. She leads Raven into an empty alley.

Their lips touch and sparks fly everywhere. Reluctantly they have to stop, before things get too hot, before their clothes would burn. Walking home naked is not something either of them is willing to do.

Raven slips one hand under Anya’s shirt. Her finger traces over the scar on Anya’s chest.

Anya pulls away fast.

Raven cups Anya’s cheeks. “You’re beautiful, scars and all.” It’s scary for her that what she feels for Anya goes beyond thinking how hot the older woman is.

Anya takes Raven’s hand. “Your place?”

“Octavia and Clarke might be home. Aden definitely is.”

Anya mutters something incoherent. “My place it is then.”

Raven is surprised. Anya is really taking her to her place? The same Anya who told Lexa not to bring anyone to their home? Okay then, Anya’s place it is. Perhaps Lexa will throw Anya across the house again. She laughed when Lexa mentioned what had happened.

Anya holds her front door open for Raven.

Raven smiles and walks inside. “It’s cool of Lexa to team up with all of us.”

“Lexa did what!?” This is news to Anya. “She teamed up with all of you?”

“Didn’t she tell you? She offered Clarke to help, and of course because they’re totally in love with each other they’re a team now. They might be at Monty’s place right now, if they haven’t left yet. Monty is a guy who can control computers and other machines with his mind.”

Anya’s fire breaks through, fueled by anger. “I told Clarke to keep Lexa out of this!” She’s furious now. She made a deal with Clarke.

Raven runs after Anya who is storming outside. “My place then?” She whips her phone out to text Clarke, to give her friend a little heads up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya doesn’t bother to knock. She kicks her foot up and breaks the door of Clarke’s apartment.

Aden who had been sitting on the couch jumps up.

“Anya!” Lexa shouts at her sister. “You could have knocked.”

Clarke appears from the kitchen. Before she can get a single word out, Anya is at her throat.

“We had a deal! You would not involve my sister!” Anya is seething. Her self-control is wearing thin. It’s a good thing that Clarke is a shield. Her darkest parts are lingering, threatening to surface.

Lexa grabs Anya’s shoulder and pulls her away from Clarke. “It was my choice, Anya. I offered.” She holds her sister’s arms, to avoid Anya going for the blonde’s throat again. “Ow, Anya!” She pulls her arms away. “Were you seriously trying to burn me?”

Anya didn’t mean to try to burn Lexa. It’s her anger, it’s boiling up. “All I want is to keep you safe, Lexa. You’re my sister.”

“I’m eighteen, I choose my own path. You can either side with us or you can… not side with anyone.” Lexa wouldn’t want Anya to side with the Maunon. It would break her if her sister would ever do that.

“This could kill you, Lexa!" Anya heard the hesitation in her sister's voice, Lexa's concern that she would join the enemy. It hurts to hear that. Of course she's a dark divergent mutant. To other mutants, she will always look evil and like a threat. "The Maunon are dangerous.”

“Then help us, help me.” Lexa’s eyes are pleading. “You are my sister. I love you, but I have to do this, I want to do this.”

Aden stands up. “I’ll do it. I know a divergent mutant is needed. You two should not fight about this.” He wants them to be peaceful.

Clarke frantically shakes her head. “No way, Aden.”

“I agree that you won’t let Aden die.” Anya says evenly. “What I don’t agree with is that you are willing to let Lexa die.”

“That’s not true!” Clarke doesn’t want Lexa to die, not at all.

“You should all shut up!” Octavia shouts. She had just walked in to find them all bickering. “Whoever broke the door, better fix it right now!”

Anya glares at Octavia. “I’m not going to shut up simply because you-”

“Shut up!” Octavia crosses her arms. “Fix the damn door. If all of you are done fighting, can we finally get along?”

Anya pushes her sister towards the broken door. “Lexa will fix the door.”

“What? Why me?” Lexa stares at her sister. “You broke the door.”

“You can fix objects and such, I sense it in you.” Anya replies. “Touch the door, think about repairing it and tada.” She makes it sounds like it's a piece of cake. 

Lexa sighs. She goes over to the broken door and places one hand on it, while shutting her eyes.

“Lexa.” Clarke is stunned. “Why does my apartment door look like one of those steel doors from a safe?” It turned into that after Lexa touched the door.

Lexa turns around to look at Clarke. “I was thinking about a door and about safety, so I guess here we are.” She never claimed that her gifts are perfect and it’s not like she ever fixed a door before.

“That is not going to look normal for outsiders. People do not have a front door like that.”

“Boo, Clarke.” Raven disagrees. “I think it’s cool.”

Lexa groans. “I will change it to a regular door. Let us not forget who broke the door.” She glares at her sister. If Clarke wants another door, she will turn it into another door. If the blonde would say she wants a purple door with butterflies, then she will get one. If Clarke wants a door in the colors of the rainbow, then she’ll turn it into one.

Anya holds her hands up. “Okay so I lost my temper a little.” She knows it was more than a little she lightly burned her own sister. Shame she couldn’t burn Clarke, that damn shield.

Raven grasps Anya’s hand. “If you want to lose your temper again, we can go to my room.” Her voice is sultry and inviting.

“Lead the way.”

Clarke stops them. “Don’t you two dare make the fire alarm go off.”

“Relax, we removed our smoke detector, remember?”

“Gee I wonder why we did that.” Clarke replies sarcastically. “You two better behave.”

“Tut tut, Clarke.” Raven waves her index finger in front of Clarke’s face. “Respect your elders.”

Octavia cuts in. “Seeing that Aden was the only one who wasn’t bickering, he seems the most mature here.” She feels like that’s a fact.

Aden sits down with popcorn while the others continue to bicker. It’s been swell to meet them all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if anyone would be interested if I'd add memory pieces about Clarke meeting Octavia and Raven. Since I've been adding memories from how Anya first met them... I thought perhaps I should do the same about how Clarke met Octavia and Raven.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains memories of how Clarke met Octavia and Raven.

“Wait, where are you going?” Raven looks at Octavia. “You just got home.”

“It’s the castle, the children.” Octavia is shaking. “Lincoln is there with a few others, he texted me. I have to go.”

Clarke takes Octavia’s hands. “What’s happening? What’s wrong?” She can tell it’s bad.

“It’s the Maunon, a few of them. They’re killing the children and they are stealing their gifts.”

Anya gasps. “The castle is supposed to be safe!” How is it possible for the Maunon to get there? “The castle has a veil. Only mutants can get through it.” This cannot be happening. "The veil is impermeable for the Maunon."

A tear rolls down Octavia’s cheek. “The veil broke down and now a few of the Maunon are there. With so many children there… so many mutants with gifts, their tracking device must have gone insane. They’re ruthless, they don’t care that they’re killing children.”

“How did they even know about the castle?”

Octavia wipes her tears away. “Dark mutants. They found out. They told the Maunon and somehow the veil is completely ruined.” She doesn’t have that much details about it.

Clarke balls her fists. “I’m going.” She hates the Maunon. Thanks to the Maunon, her parents died nine years ago.

“I’m going too.” Raven says with a determined tone in her voice. “Let’s go kick some Maunon ass.”

“I’m in.” Lexa adds. She won’t let them go alone.

“I’ll go too.” Aden chimes in. “Together we’ll be stronger.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Aden, you’re staying here.” She’s not sending her younger brother off to war, not even if it’s only a few Maunon. It’s too dangerous. Aden is a child.

Aden sighs and turns himself invisible. He already assumed Clarke wouldn’t let him.

When they go outside, Anya runs after them. “Wait!”

Lexa turns around. “I am going, Anya. Those children need our help.” She wants to help, not only for Clarke, but for all those children as well. “You cannot talk me out of this.”

“I know a faster way to get there.” Anya reveals her pitch black wings. “Lexa, you have wings too, try them.” She knows her sister will have to concentrate.

Lexa takes a deep breath and concentrates. White wings appear. She doesn’t ask why Anya’s wings are so dark, she has a feeling she already knows why and that’s a truth that shouldn’t be a truth. Her sister is not dark. Anya is a good person and the best sister she could ever ask for. Despite Anya’s temper from time to time, she refuses to believe that her sister would have a single bad bone in her. Anya raised her since she was four years old.

Together Anya and Lexa fly Octavia, Raven and Clarke to the castle to go fight the Maunon.

Octavia squeals when she’s up in the air, while Raven is having the time of her life. Clarke seems indifferent.  

On their way there, Anya senses someone else flying next to them, but not visibly. She senses all the gifts. It must be Aden. Dammit kid!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lincoln is holding two swords, to try to fight the Maunon off. When he tried to use his wings to fly a few of the mutant children away from the castle, the Maunon had clawed at his wings. One of his shoulders is hurt and it’s preventing him from flying properly.

The Maunon are joined by a few dark mutants, the ones who went rogue. It’s a slight relief that only a few Maunon and some dark mutants are attacking, so it’s not a major attack, though it’s still bad. It feels like a test from the enemies, to see how strong the mutants are with their defenses.

Octavia arrives with Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Anya.

Lincoln stares at Anya’s pitch black wings. He wonders if she’s a dark mutant. According to her wings, the answer to that would be yes. Dark mutants have been joining the Maunon for decades.

Anya clears her throat so she can shout loud enough. “Nobody touch me right now or you’ll be dead, literally!” It’s a warning for Lexa and the others.

Lexa tries to use her mind control on the dark mutants who are on the wrong side. She wants to turn them against the Maunon.

Anya’s nose is bleeding. She’s pushing the limit of her gift of a deadly touch. Right now, not only touching people is deadly. Anyone who touches her now, even in the slightest, will die instantly. Even if the Maunon claw her, they will die. She throws herself in the middle of them, bumping against them without even blinking her eyes. It’s like she’s playing pinball.

Raven places herself in front of a few children and pulls a wall of fire up in front of her. She moves her arms around until the fire is circling around herself and the group of children. She knows she can’t hold this for long. If she keeps this circle too long, there will be no air to breathe for the children. That gives her and idea. She stops her fire and creates a circle around a few of the Maunon. Her fire grows warmer, sucking the air away fast.

Clarke is staying close to Lexa. Each time dark mutants get too close, she holds the brunette’s hand, so their powers won’t work on Lexa.

Lexa has a strange feeling when she controls the minds of the dark mutants. She gets flashes of how they joined the Maunon, because they feel like they should be ruling. They want to destroy the earth as it is and create a new place. They want to wipe out all humans and all the good mutants.

Octavia morphs into a grizzly bear. She growls loudly and bites the Maunon.  

Aden holds his breath for a moment. He knows what he can do, but it means he will have to stop being invisible. He stares at the Maunon. Every Maunon who shares eye contact with him for a split second gets hallucinations of their worst nightmares. It’s not a gift he likes, but this is their enemy. Everyone carries fear within them and he can make it look like their worst nightmare is happening.

One of the Maunon shouts loudly. “Divergent mutants!! Retreat!”

When they retreat, the losses are noticeable on both sides.

Aden walks over to Anya. “Can I touch you? Is it safe?”

Anya nods. Touching her is not deadly anymore now. Her self-control slipped back.

Clarke gasps. “Aden! I told you to stay home!” She never thought he’d sneak away without her permission. Her brother has never disobeyed her before.

Aden lifts Anya’s hand up along with his. With his other hand he reaches out for Lexa. He knows his sister is not happy with him right now, but this is his destiny. He was born for this.

Anya notices what Aden is trying to do, he’s repairing the veil. She binds her gift to create a cloak with Aden’s gift. Together they renew the veil around the castle, one that should not break. Lexa is amazed that she has this gift as well.

Lexa and Anya drop down, suddenly not able to stand. It feels like all their energy has been drained.

Aden’s nose is bleeding. “I’m sorry I drained both your powers for a while, I needed more to get the veil up.” He has the ability to borrow gifts from others. All he had to do was touch them to suck them out.

The veil will only allow mutants to enter or leave. The Maunon will not be able to break through. Dark mutants can get through, but without the help of the Maunon they would be stupid to do that.

Clarke looks at the others. “This attack will not be their only one. There will be more.” She knows that this was a warning.

Anya sits down, waiting to gain some energy. “Aden, if you ever do that again, warn me first.” It would have been nice if he would have told them what he was going to do.

 

 

* * *

 

******* **Clarke’s teenage memory of meeting Octavia** *******

 

_Clarke is fourteen. She’s picking up some groceries, to help her caretaker. Since she has shelter and is being fed, helping with some chores is the least she can do, especially because she is secretly giving food to Aden as well. Not that her caretaker knows about her brother. When she can help with something, she is willing to do so._

_It doesn’t look like her caretaker would kick her out, but her caretaker can appear rather grumpy and her caretaker never says much. Conversations are always limited to a few words, not that she minds it. At least her caretaker doesn’t launch a bunch of questions upon her._

_It’s a sunny day. She has put some sunscreen on to make sure she won’t get burned. Tanning is pretty much out of the picture for her, with her pale skin. The shorts she’s wearing stop above her knees and she’s wearing a blue top to match her shorts. Her sunglasses help to keep the sun out of her eyes._

_The store has a decent air-conditioning system. It feels good to walk around here, nice and refreshing. From her pocket she retrieves a grocery list. With the shopping cart, she moves through the isles, looking for everything on the list. She has been here before, so it’s not that difficult and it doesn’t take her all that long._

_When she has everything, she makes her way over to the register. A lady from the store scans everything and shows her the total cost. She takes her wallet from her purse and pays with the money her caretaker had given her. She never buys anything that’s not on the list. It would not be worth it to annoy her caretaker. Plus it’s not needed, at least once a week a mystery bag is waiting on the kitchen counter with doughnuts and other goods. She always has enough to make sure she can feed Aden._

_She walks over the parking lot. There is an old woman, carrying two bags. One of the bags from the old woman breaks and its contents fall on the ground. She rushes over to help._

_“I will help you ma’am.” Clarke knows that good manners are important._

_The old woman smiles at Clarke. “Thanks that’s like super kind of you and stuff.”_

_She arches an eye brow at the old woman. That’s an odd way for an elderly to talk. Anyway, she won’t question it. She doesn’t want to be rude. She picks up the last item and hands it to the older woman. The second her hand touches the old woman’s hand, the old woman is not an old woman anymore. She gasps._

_“You’re not an old woman.”_

_The once old woman, who is now a young girl, younger than Clarke herself, is widening her eyes in shock. The moment she lets go of the young girl, the girl turns back into the old woman._

_“You’re a shape shifter!” Her voice is filled with surprise._

_The young girl morphs back into herself. “Why doesn’t it work when you touch me? What did you do to me?”_

_“I’m a shield. When I touch a mutant, they can’t use their gifts because gifts don’t work on me.” She can see the young girl is panicking. “Hey it is okay, I won’t tell anyone. I’m Clarke.”_

_“I’m Octavia.”_

_“You look younger than me. I’m fourteen, how old are you?”_

_“I’m twelve. I have to go my brother will be waiting for me.”_

_Clarke is stunned, another mutant with a sibling. “You have a brother?”_

_“Yeah, an older brother. His name is Bellamy, he’s eighteen.”_

_“What is his gift?”_

_“He’s like a rubber man or something. He can stretch his arms and legs really far.”_

_“Can I see you again, Octavia?”_

_“You can call me O, if you want. That’s what my brother calls me anyway. Yeah, we can see each other again. It’ll be nice to have a friend. Bell is always super protective and I don’t like it. I have to shape shift to escape.”_

_Clarke wraps her arms around Octavia and hugs her. “I’m glad I met you, O. You’re my first friend.” She hasn’t really had friends in a while, not after what happened to her parents._

_“We can be besties. You can come to my place. I have ice cream!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Anya applies a special cream on the scar on her chest. It has healed quite well over the years, but it still stings from time to time. That scar was a close brush to death. She could have died nine years ago when she led the Maunon away from the house of Clarke’s parents, so they wouldn’t find Aden. If she had gotten there sooner, would Clarke and Aden still have their parents? It's something she'll never know. 

If Clarke wouldn’t be the dead of her someday, Raven might be. After she had brought Raven to the castle when Raven was five, she often went there, to see if they were all taking good care of the fire girl. Not that she would care much. It was out of curiosity. She had been furious when Raven ran away from the castle when she was twelve.

After that, she made sure never to be too far away. One night she was at a park, keeping an eye on Raven and then the fire girl met Clarke and a younger girl. It didn’t take long for her to find out that the younger girl is Octavia Blake. It didn’t seem like a good plan for those three to stick together and they did. It surprised her how those three became best friends and stayed best friends, even now, four years later.

When Raven was seventeen, she burned a forest down to the ground. In the coffee shop she had felt that the fire girl’s temper was off the charts. Out of what might be some concern, no big deal, she had followed Raven to the forest. That day earned her a scar on her back. The fire girl is nineteen now, but she hasn’t changed.

Lexa walks into the bathroom and sees her sister. “Would you like some help with that?”

“Yeah sure.” Anya hands the cream to Lexa. “Can you apply it to the scar on my back? I already covered the one on my chest.”

Lexa steadies her hands, to avoid shaking. It pains her when she sees her sisters’ scars. She could have lost Anya years ago. She kisses her sister’s shoulder. “We will always stick together, right?”

“I don’t plan to go anywhere without you, Lex.”

 "I know I told you I am an adult, but you are the only family I have, Anya."

 

* * *

 

******* **Clarke’s teenage memory of meeting Raven** *******

 

 _Clarke is at some park with Octavia. They have been friends for a few weeks now._ _It’s been great to have Octavia as a friend. She’s a lively young girl and always helps her to have fun. She has met Octavia’s brother a few times. The younger girl wasn’t kidding when she said that her brother is protective. From the first time she had met Bellamy, he asked her tons of questions._

_They’re at this park because there is some sort of celebration. Octavia told her there are going to be fireworks. Bellamy told Octavia she can’t go, but of course the younger girl dismissed that. It’s good that Octavia has an older brother who can take care of her. The Blakes lost their parents a few years ago, thanks to the Maunon. Those bastards seem to have a knack for killing parents, leaving the mutant children as orphans. The Blake children weren’t supposed to survive, but they did, they got away._

_Clarke sees a girl close to the fireworks. When the fireworks go up, they get bigger and louder. She eyes the girl curiously. It’s quite dark, but she thinks she sees the girl doing something with fire. The girl could be a mutant. With her elbow she nudges Octavia to get her attention._

_“I think that girl over there is a mutant, maybe her gift is fire.” Clarke whispers in Octavia’s ear. “Look for a moment, I bet she’ll do it again.”_

_Together they look at the girl and observe her, until they both see that the girl is using fire. Excitedly they run up to the girl._

_“Hey, I’m Clarke.” She holds her hand out to the girl. “Who are you?”_

_“That’s kind of an odd way to greet someone.” The girl replies. “The name’s Raven.”_

_“I’m Octavia, but my friends call me O.” Octavia sticks her hand out._

_“You’re a mutant aren’t you?” Clarke asks, completely lacking tact. “Your gift is fire.”_

_“We’re mutants too.” Octavia chimes in. “I’m a shape shifter and Clarke is a shield.”_

_Raven smirks at them. “Yeah my gift is fire, it’s cool.”_

_“How old are you?”_

_“I’m fifteen.”_

_“I’m fourteen and O is twelve. Where do you live?” Definitely no tact at all._

_Raven shrugs. “Nowhere. I used to live in a castle, but it wasn’t my thing so I ran away about three years ago. I’ve been wandering around ever since.”_

_Clarke looks puzzled. “What about your parents?”_

_“Long gone, dead.”_

_Octavia takes Raven’s hand. “You should live with me and my brother.”_

_“Uh okay, I guess.”_

_Clarke smiles at Octavia and Raven. “The three of us will be the best of friends. When I’m a bit older we could live together, the three of us.”_

_Raven grins at them. “Has any of you ever kissed a girl?”_

_Clarke gapes at Raven. “Eh… once I did.” It was with a girl at school on the schoolyard and it happened fast, it was more like a peck._

_“I’m into guys and girls, but I’m seeing a guy at the moment.” Raven says. “His name is Finn.”_

_“I think girls are pretty.” Octavia whispers._

_Raven smiles at Octavia. “You’re a lil cutie.” She turns her face to Clarke. “And you’re a total babe. Although if I was single, I’d so go for the woman from that one coffee shop I go to. She’s so, so pretty.”_

_Two years later when Clarke is sixteen, she moves out to live with Octavia and Raven. She secretly takes Aden with her. They move into a cabin near a forest, until one night Raven burns the entire forest to the ground and Clarke has to shield them fast before the Maunon find them._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think with the powers and everything, I'm sort of mixing x-men with I am number four and Harry Potter. Well, there's more mixed. Their powers are a mumbo jumbo of things. 
> 
> I'm still watching the 100, since some of my faves are still in it. I wish I could shut Alie down, she's so ugh.   
> And the whole Luna stuff... argh. I screamed at my screen for at least ten minutes. I'm still wondering if she's somehow related to Lexa, or perhaps she once loved Lexa in a lover way, but it wasn't mutual or something. Who knows.   
> If Luna fought her own brother and stopped at Lexa, I wonder why. Poor Jasper can never catch a break in that show.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team talks a little about other mutants.

Lexa opens the door. “Hello, Clarke.” She’s glad the blonde is allowed to have her address now. Anya has become more flexible. She suspects her sister’s good mood might be linked to Raven.

“Hi, Lexa.” Clarke smiles when her blue eyes lock with green. “Can I come in?”

Oh right, of course. Lexa almost forgot. She nods and steps aside to let Clarke in. She chuckles when the blonde seems to look around. “It is safe, Anya is not home. I believe she is at the coffee shop.” Clarke has nothing to fear from her sister. Or not anymore, that is.

“Okay that’s good to know.” Clarke wouldn’t want Anya to lose her temper, even though she’s been granted permission to visit Lexa. “I hope we’ll get along someday.” She wants Anya to like her at least a bit, because she is Lexa’s sister, so it is important.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“From a cute hostess like you? Yes.” Clarke’s voice is bubbly and bright. “Water is okay.”

Lexa cheeks turn scarlet. Clarke thinks she is cute? She opens the refrigerator and reaches for a bottle of water. From the cupboard, she takes two glasses.

Clarke makes her way over to the couch. She puts her backpack down and takes a laptop out. “Monty gave this to me. It has a database on it from the mutants. It has their profiles with lots of information. Name, age, location, gifts, all of that it’s all on it. It was kinda cool to see Monty create this, he placed it all on this laptop through his mind.”

Lexa nods. “Should we call Anya, Raven and Octavia to join us for the information?”

“Yeah that’s a good idea. They need to hear this too. I’ll text Raven and Octavia, you can make sure Anya gets here.”

“I bet my sister will be thrilled to get here once she hears that Octavia and Raven will be here too.”

Clarke laughs. “She might chill once she sees Raven though.”

“Somehow I doubt either one of them has any chill.”

“I can’t wait to tell Anya that.” Clarke teases. She puts her phone down after she sent a text to Raven and Octavia.

Lexa puts her phone down, text sent to her sister. She glares at Clarke. “You would not dare.” She pins the blonde down on the couch. “Will you behave?” Even without being able to use her super strength, thanks to Clarke being a shield, she still is strong enough to hold the blonde down. 

Clarke’s teasing falls away. She stares deeply into Lexa’s eyes. “Around you that’s a lot easier said than done.” This is more than a crush.

“Perhaps I can bribe you.”

“Hmm, I’m listening. What do you have to offer?”

Lexa’s eyes twinkle mischievously. “Go out with me.” She decided to be bold.

Clarke is breathing faster. Lexa still has her pinned down on the couch. She snakes her arms around the brunette’s waist to hold Lexa in place. “Yes, I’ll go out with you.” As if she’d ever say no.

“Are you going to let go, Clarke?”

Clarke’s voice drops to a whisper. “Do I have to?” Raven and Anya aren’t the only ones who can play with fire.

Lexa blinks her eyes slowly. When she leans in closer, she can feel Clarke squeezing tighter around her waist. “I think you took my breath away enough already.” She’s being blunt now.

 “Mind if I take your breath away a little longer?” Clarke is not going to let this opportunity go.

Lexa smiles and leans closer, until she is barely an inch away from Clarke’s face. “Not at all.”

Clarke slides one arm up to the crook of Lexa’s neck, while her other arm is still firmly around the brunette’s waist. Her lips suavely connect with Lexa’s. She has wanted to do this since the day she met the brunette.

Lexa gingerly parts her lips. Her tongue traces across Clarke’s lips. When the blonde opens her mouth a little, she slips her tongue in, where it connects with Clarke’s tongue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven coughs when she sees Clarke and Lexa on the couch, doing a little tongue dance. She had been waiting outside the door with Octavia, until Anya arrived and let them in.

Lexa and Clarke stop abruptly.

“About time!” Octavia shouts. “You two have been so into each other, you were both a pain in the butt.”

“O is so right. Finally the smitten kittens got it on.”

“Well I’m happy for them, but if they could stop making out on my couch that would be great.” Anya smiles despite the icy tone of her voice. She’s happy for her sister.

Raven dramatically walks over to the couch. “We have been summoned, so here we are.”

Clarke and Lexa are blushing. The first time they share a kiss - well more like a kiss that lasted about half an hour, but they didn’t stop, so that’s one kiss – and they get caught by Raven, Octavia and Anya. They lost track of time.

They all squeeze themselves onto the couch. The laptop is placed on the table in front of them.

Clarke clicks through the profiles. “Okay so the reason we texted you is because Monty created a database on this laptop. It has information from nearly every mutant. It’s as detailed as possible. I won’t be clicking our profiles, since we already know each other well. Aden isn’t in it because Monty doesn’t even know I have a brother.”

Raven stares at the screen, while Clarke reads through the first profile.

“Bellamy Blake, age twenty-two. He lives nearby. He has the gift to be an elastic man. He can stretch his arms and legs very far.”

“Yup that’s my brother.” Octavia replies.

Raven nudges Octavia. “He’s elastic it’s fantastic.” She singsongs. “He can’t brush my hair, because I do not care. Blake, his gift was a mistake. Come on O, you can beat your bro.”

Octavia laughs. “Nice one, imma need a copy of that song.”

Clarke is amused to see the way Lexa and Anya are staring. “Don’t pay any attention to those two, they’re always like that.” She clicks to the next profile.

“Monty Green, age eighteen. Lives a few blocks away. He has the gift to control computers and other machines. This database is his work.”

The next profile pops up.

“Jasper Jordan, age eighteen. He lives with Monty. He has the gift to turn his entire body into steel.”

Clarke clicks to the next one.

“Charlotte, last name unknown, age fourteen. Her location is unsure. She has the gift to walk through walls.”

Raven whistles. “Sounds like she won’t need any doors.”

Clarke hums and clicks on to the next profile. It’s awesome that Monty created a database like this. It’s resourceful.

“Luna, last name is unknown. Her age is unknown. Location not confirmed. She has the gift to control the weather, can create storms, blizzards, and all those things. She is also gifted as a martial arts expert. Presumed to be a divergent mutant.” Clarke looks at the others. “We want to find her.”

Clarke clicks onto the next profile. Her voice is filled with venom now.

“Cage Wallace, traitor of our kind. He is a dark mutant, possibly the darkest there is. His gift is the ability to inflict pain on people by locking eyes with them. The pain he inflicts is so agonizing that ripping your heart out would feel lovely. When we fight him, we need to aim for his eyes first. Without his eyes, his gift is useless. As a shield, I can get someone close to him.”

Anya sighs. “It really looks like dark mutants go and join the Maunon huh?” There’s no way she would join them.

Lexa places a hand on Anya’s shoulder. “You’re not dark, Anya.”

“You’ve seen my pitch black wings and some of my gifts are very dark.”

Lexa shakes her head. “You’re not a dark mutant, and even if you would be, that doesn’t mean you’re bad.”

“If Clarke gets me close to him, I’ll burn his eyes out.”

Lexa looks at her sister. “Why not use your deadly touch?”

“I told you I’m dark. I’ll make him suffer.”

Raven wraps her arms around Anya. “That’s my woman.” She kisses Anya’s cheek.

“Your what?”

Raven winks at Anya. “I’ll wait.”

Clarke moves on to the next profile.

“Nathan Miller, age nineteen. His location is nearby Monty and Jasper. He has the gift to create shockwaves.”

“That’s almost as cool as my gift.” Raven replies.

“Psh yeah right.” Octavia says. “There are much cooler gifts out there.”

Clarke dismisses them and clicks onto the next.

“Reese Lemkin, age ten. She lives in the castle. She has the gift to teleport to any place she pictures. Can teleport anyone who touches her with her. She is young, but agile.”

Together they go over more mutants. The gifts they possess vary. Monty is a saint for giving them this database.

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Okay, I think we have sort of selected who we need the most in our team. Someone needs to lead us.”

Lexa looks at Clarke. “I think everyone has been listening to you.” She feels like the blonde should be their leader.

Clarke wants what is best for her people. “We need to take out the dark mutants, the ones who went rogue. Those who are on our side may live. Once we take them out, we need to defeat the Maunon for once and for all, before they kill all of our people and the human race. I think we should lead, as a team.”

Raven holds her hand out. “I’m in, let’s do this.”

Octavia places her hand on top of Raven. “Always been right here with the both of you.”

Clarke smiles at her friends and places her hand on top of theirs.

Lexa places her hand on top of Clarke’s. She looks at Anya.

Anya nods and places her hand on the pile of hands. “Lexa and I will look for Luna.” Together they can fly and once she gets close enough, she will be able to sense Luna. How tough can it be to find Luna? Hopefully Luna is not a dark mutant, she's so not in the mood for another scar. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven grins when she accepts a shirt from Anya and puts it on. “If we keep this up, this one will be burned too.”

Anya winks at Raven. “Say no more, fire girl.” She reaches for the hem of her shirt and slowly lifts it up. When Raven grumbles that she’s being too slow, she chuckles. “Patience is a virtue, ai hodness.” _Patience is a virtue, my love_.

 “What does that mean? That last word… hodness? Did you call me hot or something?”

Anya holds Raven’s chin tenderly in her hands. The fire girl is beautiful. It was pleasant to see Raven grow up. The fire girl is special. She knows she loves Raven. Knowing and admitting are two different things. She’s taking a big leap by letting the fire girl sleep over.

Raven pushes Anya down onto the bed. Things get heated and with their fire, they destroy Anya’s bed.

Anya quickly puts the fire out. “Lexa!” She awkwardly calls out.

Lexa enters Anya’s room. “Yes?”

“Can you fix my bed?”

Raven barks out a laugh. “Yeah and once you’re done, come back in five minutes.” When Anya groans she adds. “Make it two.”

Lexa face palms. “This is not something I wish to know.” She walks over to Anya’s bed and places her hand on it to fix it. “There you go, a bed made out of steel. Try to keep your heat levels down and it will not melt.”

Raven smirks. “Impossible, Anya is hella hot. I’m already melting over here.”

“You are talking about my sister.” Lexa mutters and leaves Anya’s room to go back to her own room with Clarke. She knows her sister and she can tell Anya feels something for Raven. What they have is not a fun flirty fling.

Anya’s lips latch onto Raven’s, eliciting a moan from the fire girl. She pins Raven down on her bed. Her eyes are darkened, full of want and need.

Raven’s eyes have a shimmer of fire in them. She figured out that this little trick is one Anya likes very much.

Anya slides her hands down Raven’s body. “Ai hod yu in.” _I love you_.

Raven stops Anya’s hands by grabbing onto her wrists. “Tell me what it is you’re saying to me. It sounds really hot, but I want to know what it all means.” She pulls Anya closer against her body.

Anya smiles at Raven. “Faya gada.” _Fire girl_. She kisses Raven’s collarbone.

Raven swings one leg around Anya’s waist and switches their positions. She straddles Anya’s hips. Her hands tug at Anya’s clothes.

“Beja, Reivon.” _Please, Raven_.

Raven growls lowly. She wants to know what Anya is saying, although she can guess what beja means by the pleading look she’s receiving. She loves Anya, but she’s terrified. What if Anya doesn’t feel the same? What if she’s going too fast?

“I have a confession to make.” Anya looks deeply into Raven’s brown eyes, those eyes full of wonder. This brings back memories. “I’ve met you before, when you were younger.”

“Whoa really? I would’ve remembered you.” Raven is sure if she would have met Anya when she was younger, she would remember. Anya is not someone she would forget.

“When you were five, you ended up in the castle. How did you get there?” Anya knows Raven can’t possibly remember. She took that memory away.

Raven runs a hand through her hair. “I don’t know. One day I was just there I guess. Why?”

“You were such a cute five year old, when I asked how old you were, you held your hand out to me and said ‘this many’ and that’s something that still makes me melt.”

“I don’t remember that at all.”

Anya shakes her head. “I know you don’t remember and you won’t.” She caresses Raven’s cheek. “I was worried, so I took that memory away from you.”

“You’ve been stalking me for years haven’t you?” Raven smiles at Anya. She’s not mad at Anya for this. “I knew someone kept watching me from the shadows. It’s not creepy at all.”

“I was observing you, not stalking.”

“Because you were worried about me, because you care about me.” Raven presses her lips lightly against Anya’s. “Admit it, you care about me, because you lo- because you like me.”

“Yes, I care about you.” Anya clasps her arms possessively around Raven. “My fire girl.”

“Yours huh?”

“Ain.” _Mine_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Raven is up, she sees Lexa is eating breakfast. She wants to try something. “Good morning. Ai hodness.”

Lexa chokes on her food and spits it out.

Raven sits down and waits for it. What is so bad that Lexa choked? “Faya gada.” More words Anya had said to her last night.

Lexa straightens herself. Now she knows why Raven is saying those things. “I am not a fire girl. You are.”

Raven nods. Okay so faya gada means fire girl. Noted. Now what is the one that made Lexa choke?

Lexa sighs. “Ai hodness means my love…” Anya must be in deep. Who’s the obvious moron now?

“Hmm okay.”

“You want to say something back to Anya, yes?”

“Oh yeah, that would be great.”

Lexa cracks a small smile. “The next time Anya talks to you in such way, one word will be great to tell her, no matter how she reacts.”

“Okay so what’s the word?”

“Bants.” _Leave_.

“Hmm… bants.” Raven tries the foreign word. “What does it mean?”

“It means yes.” Lexa lies. Usually she wouldn't do this to her sister, but Anya woke her up seven times to go fix her sister's bed. Seven times! She's surprised they didn't burn the house down. Clarke groaned each time Anya knocked on the door, waking them both up and she told the blonde that she had to admit that Anya and Raven have no chill. 

Anya stumbles into the kitchen. “Morning Raven.” She places a kiss on her nose. “I’ll sit next to you, yeah?”

Raven grins at Anya. “Bants.”

Anya stares blankly. “Uh okay…” How many words does Raven know? Has Lexa been teaching her? “I’ll share my breakfast with you if you want.”

“Bants.”

“Are you going to stop telling me to leave?”

“What? Lexa told me…” Raven glares at Lexa who is trying to make herself small. “Lexa….”

“Shh, Clarke is sleeping.” Lexa holds a finger in front of her lips.

Anya grabs Lexa’s elbow and pulls her sister into her bedroom. “Explain yourself.”

Lexa softly claps Anya’s shoulder. “My dear sister, let me return a favor to you. You and Raven are both obvious… morons, as you would call it. You love Raven.”

Anya lets out a breath. “Do you think Raven knows?”

“You guard your heart too much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya plan to go look for Luna. 
> 
> They're all dorks who are obviously in love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya talk while they are on a mission.

Lexa follows Anya through the streets when it’s dark, to wander off into a forest. From there, they will fly. It has been Anya’s idea to fly at night. If anyone would see them, Anya can erase their memory, but they would both rather avoid that. Their mission is clear, they have to find Luna. They can use Luna’s gifts when they fight against the Maunon and the dark mutants that have gone rogue.

The more mutants they can get on their side, the better. They hope Luna isn’t a child or an old woman. Some mutants can’t fight with them due to an unfit age, and that’s a shame because some of them have a very useful gift. They bickered a lot about Aden. Clarke doesn’t want Aden to fight with them, but Aden has been stubborn and it looks like Clarke won’t be able to keep Aden out of this.

Clarke had mumbled something about a key with her as the shield and divergent mutants. Anya had heard about that key as well, back from when her parents were still alive. Currently they know Anya, Lexa and Aden are divergent mutants, and it is believed Luna might be one as well. Anya still claims she’s a dark divergent mutant.

It had gotten to the point where Lincoln would even join the argument and tell Anya she’s wrong. Lincoln claims divergent mutants can’t be dark or light. That was news that shocked them all. Mutants are always, always either dark or light. How can divergent mutants be neither? Lincoln told them it means that divergent mutants have a choice. Once they make a choice, they can’t reverse it. When a divergent mutant chooses to be dark, all the gifts the divergent has turn darker. It is possible that if the divergent has good gifts that they might fall apart if they choose the dark side.

Anya doesn’t want to believe Lincoln, not fully. What does he know? Lincoln is a mutant with wings. If she doesn’t know this then neither can Lincoln. Choosing would be ridiculous. Mutants can’t choose. You have to make work of what you have, whether you like it or not. If it was true that she’d have the possibility to choose, she would choose both. She is not willing to give up any of her gifts by choosing a side. If a day like that ever comes, she will claim both. Why choose between black and white when you can have grey?

Lexa had been mumbling about how she would choose light. Dark parts are not her thing. When she can choose, she has her mind set to choose light, even if it means she would lose certain gifts. Truthfully she would rather not have any gifts at all. She’d rather not be a mutant, especially not a divergent one. Living a life that’s mostly spent running and hiding isn’t great. Humans live freely they don’t have to worry about the Maunon attacking them. Although that’s not fully true. After the Maunon defeat the mutants, they want to destroy the human race. Okay well for now humans live freely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa takes a deep breath. The cool night air feels good. She enjoys the way her hair flows with the wind. Her wings are one of her favorite gifts. It makes her feel free for at least a while, like she wouldn’t have a care in the world.

Anya smiles at her sister. “You’re enjoying this.” It’s easy noticeable.

“What gave it away, Sherlock?” Lexa’s voice is soft. She’s happy to spend time with her sister.

“Oh so now you’re going to be like that, huh? Keep this up and I’ll fly in the opposite direction.”

“You would not leave me, Anya.”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t leave you?”

“Because I am your sister and you love me. I do hope you have some love for me left, you have been giving a lot to Raven.”

Anya laughs. “Jealous of the fire girl now?”

“What I am trying to say is, have you told her yet?”

“Yeah of course I have, Lexa.”

“In English.”

“Love knows no language it is a language of its own really.”

“Awfully physical, I must say.” Lexa cringes internally at the memories of all the times she had to go fix Anya’s bed, closet, door, … It’s a miracle their house still stands.

“I blame Raven she turns my fire on fast.” Among other things, but Lexa is probably scarred enough already.

“Have you no self-control?”

“Uhum.” Anya clears her throat. “Do I have to remind you of that time Clarke was splayed out on our kitchen table? I eat there you know!” She really wishes she could erase that memory. What’s the point of having the gift to erase memories when she can’t erase any of her own?

Lexa grins at her sister. This is her window. “So do I.”

“Oh my goddddd, Lexa!”

“Hey you almost sound like Clarke.”

“What did you do to my sister? Bring her back to me.”

“I believe I replaced her when you burned Clarke’s couch down.”

“That was Raven, she pushed me on it.”

“I bet you were strongly objecting when she did that. Did you object before or after Clarke’s couch turned into ash?”

“Well when I hear and see your antics, it sounds like I should be burning our kitchen table.”

Lexa chuckles. “You might want to burn our couch too, then.” Her flight just got a lot better.

“Oh my god. Who are you!?” Anya is not used to Lexa being like this. “Clarke is such a bad influence, she’s totally corrupting you.”

“Are you going to blame my girlfriend for everything?”

“I will because I can.”

“Clarke is sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, funny, loving, soft, tender-”

Anya groans loudly. “Save some for your wedding.”

A smile plays at Lexa’s lips. “Someday.” The possibility warms her heart.

“You must really love her huh.”

“And you love Raven, a lot.”

“Pssh.” Anya waves her hand. “A little.”

“You are in so deep, Anya.”

“That’s what she said.”

“Oh my god, Anya!”

“Owed you one.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh, when are we going to get a new couch?” Octavia groans and sits down on the floor of Clarke’s apartment. “Looks like we’ll have to get some pillows again.”

“Blame Raven, she burned my couch down with Anya.” Clarke is still not happy about that. If it wasn’t bad enough that all the times spent at Lexa’s, they would constantly wake Lexa up to fix something. Then when they finally stay at her place, they burn her couch and turn it into ashes. Once something is in ashes, Lexa can’t save it.

“It was an accident.” Raven defends herself. “Things got hot and well you know, we totally got it on. It was so lit, you should’ve been there.” She knows full well it wasn’t an accident.

Clarke scrunches her nose up. “Are you seriously telling us we should watch you make out with Anya?” That is not something she would want to see. It would be weird. Anya is Lexa’s older sister.

“I bet I’d be hot.” Octavia mumbles. She sees Clarke giving her a certain look. “What? I’m just telling the truth, geez.”

Raven laughs half-heartedly. “I bet you never even kissed a girl if it wasn’t for a game of spin the bottle, O.” Those are the only times she saw Octavia kissing girls.

“I bet I can kiss better than Clarke.”

Clarke holds her hands up. “Whoa hey, what do I have to do with this? Lexa has had no complaints about my lips.” Their kisses have been beyond amazing.

“Lexa is biased cuz she’s smitten for you.” Raven eyes Octavia. “So you say you can kiss better than Clarke huh? Only one way to find out.”

Clarke shakes her head. “That’s not happening, Raven.”

“Don’t look at me, it was kinda O’s idea. She challenged you my dude.”

“I have a girlfriend!”

Octavia shrugs. “You’re with Lexa and Raven is with Anya.”

“I’m not with Anya, we’re not official.”

“This is a bad idea.” Clarke says, throwing her pillow on the floor to sit. “I’m with Lexa, Raven is all smitten for Anya and Octavia you’ve been after Lincoln.”

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Who says I can’t be bi like the two of you?”

“Bisexual doesn’t mean you’d date two people at once, O.”

“I’m not dating Lincoln.”

Raven takes her place next to Octavia. “You say you can kiss better than Griff. I’ll be the judge of that.”

Clarke grabs her pillows and smacks it against Raven’s head. “You just want to kiss us both!”

“Yeah and?” Raven grins widely. “I’m always in for some action. Besides, Clarke you’re still a babe. Not like Anya of course, but anyways. And Octavia is cute and she’s pretty, so yeah here we are.”

“I’m so going to tell Anya about this.”

“Ugh you snitch.” Raven isn’t offended or anything. “I don’t think Anya would mind.”

Clarke laughs. “You’d get your ass kicked by Anya and by Lexa.”

“Oh I wanna see that.” Octavia chimes in.

Raven nudges Octavia with her elbow. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Octavia cups Raven’s cheeks and pecks her cheek. “I’m a decent kisser, right?”

Raven winks. “Not bad, but you can’t hold a candle to Anya.”

“That’s not fair! She can use fire! Plus I never said I’m a better kisser than Anya, I said I’m a better kisser than Clarke.”

Raven leans closer to Clarke. “Pucker up.” She wiggles her eyebrows teasingly.

“Are you two for real? Lexa and Anya are out there, looking for Luna and you’re just going to sit here and make out with each other?”

Octavia laughs. “You kiss our cheeks all the time.”

“Chill Griff, I love Anya okay? Oh shit… I mean uh…crap.” Raven didn’t mean to admit that out loud. Yes, she loves Anya.

Octavia swings one arm around Raven. “We know you love Anya.” She looks at Clarke. “I guess we’ll never know which one of us is the best kisser.”

“Oh I know.” Raven whispers. “I’m the best one, of course.”

“That doesn’t count! You had to choose between Clarke and me.”

“I can literally make sparks fly.”

“Ugh fair enough.”

Clarke wiggles herself between Octavia and Raven. “Okay so, which movie are we going to watch?”

“Is the make out session over?” Aden whispers. He appears in front of them.

Clarke sighs deeply. “How long have you been standing there?”

“I don’t think my answer to that will help.”

“Aden…”

“The entire time. I happen to live here.”

Raven takes Aden’s hand. “Hey kid, if you don’t tell Anya and Lexa I’ll give you some cookies. Sounds good, yeah?” She knows nothing actually happened.

“I’m twelve, not stupid.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Flying through this rain is not easy.”

“I think we’re getting close.” Anya replies. “Just a bit longer, Lex. You can do this.”

“It’s heavy to fly through this weather.”

“I think Luna is doing this.” Anya peers around in front of them. Her eyes light up, allowing her to see in the dark. “Oh shit. That’s not good.”

“A little information would be great.”

“There’s lightening coming up, I think Luna is doing this. Probably to keep people away from her.”

Lexa takes a deep breath. This is not going to be easy.

Lightning strikes around them, hail hammers down from the sky.

“What the fuck!” Anya is struggling to keep flying. “Is she trying to kill us? Ugh if she’s a dark mutant I’m so going to kill Clarke after this!”

“You will not lay a finger on my girlfriend.” Lexa is not going to let that happen. “It was your idea for us to fetch Luna, not Clarke’s.”

“Okay well then I’m going to kill Luna for this.”

“I believe we need her alive.”

“Ugh fine! But if she’s a dark mutant I’m killing her.”

Lexa nods. That’s fair. If Luna is on the wrong side, then Luna wouldn’t be useful anyway. If that’s the case, they should get rid of Luna.

“We’re getting closer. I can sense some of her gifts. She’s a divergent mutant alright.”

“Dark gifts?”

“Yeah, dark gifts. Can you read her mind?”

“I will try.” Lexa concentrates. She doesn’t know how close they currently are. “We have a problem. She spotted us and she is trying to get rid of us.”

“I’m going to dive down, follow me and uh, buckle up.”

“Buckle up how?” Lexa sees her sister diving down sharply. “Anya, wait!” She hurries to dive down too.

Their landing is rough, thanks to the bad weather.

Lexa clears her throat. “We are here to talk!” She tries to read Luna’s mind and a sharp pain shoots through her head. “Ow.” She brings her hands up to her head and rubs her temples.

Anya places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I tried to read her mind and it hurt my head.”

A woman approaches them. “Hello, I am Luna. What do you want from me?”

Anya steps closer to Luna. “You’re a divergent mutant, like us. We need you to fight with us against the Maunon.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because we need you.”

Luna turns around. “You sought me out for nothing. I don’t fight. There is no reason for me to do so.”

Lexa runs after Luna. “Wait! The Maunon plan to kill all the mutants and once they’re done killing all of us, they will be killing the human race, men, women, children, so many innocent lives.”

Luna stops moving. The sky clears up. “Explain and I will listen.”

Lexa and Anya sit down with Luna to tell her everything they know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is happy when she sees Lexa the next morning. She runs into the brunette’s arms and kisses her. “How did it go with Luna? Did you find her?”

“Yes, we found her. She will help us when the final battle takes place.”

“That’s really good news. Where is she?”

“She went to the castle, to look after the mutant children.”

Clarke smiles. “So she’s a good divergent mutant then? Wait, she is divergent, right?”

“Yes, she is a divergent mutant.” Lexa isn’t sure if Luna would be seen as a good one or a bad one. According to Anya, Luna has some dark gifts, but that doesn’t mean Luna would be bad. Luna has agreed to help them, and that’s enough for her. “Sometimes there is no good or no bad. There can be both.”

Clarke stares deeply into Lexa’s forest green eyes. “You’re right. What you’re saying is true. I’m glad you did this, together with your sister.”

Lexa picks Clarke up and spins the blonde around in her arms, whilst pressing a tender kiss on Clarke’s lips. She has missed her girlfriend. Finally they can spend time together again.

Clarke moves her lips down to the Lexa’s neck. Her teeth graze the brunette’s skin. She knows her girlfriend enjoys this and she personally enjoys it as well. Every moment with Lexa is special. She bites the brunette gently, not wanting to be too rough.

Lexa’s hands are firmly wrapped around Clarke’s thighs. Too bad that she can’t use any of her gifts. It could be nice if she could use a little of her super strength. She’s strong enough, but if she could tap into her gifts it would be better.

Desire ignites the world around them. They become lost in each other, filled with a mixture of lust and love. It’s a powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them. Their kisses grow more urgent, needier.

Lexa smiles blissfully. She’s yearning for more. Clarke is hers, the girl who warms her heart and makes her feel alive.

“Ai hod yu in, Klark.” _I love you, Clarke_.

“Mhm, I love it when you talk to me like that.” Clarke smiles against Lexa’s lips. “Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” _I love you, Lexa_.

“You have a cute accent.”

Clarke adores Lexa. She’s completely utterly love-struck. “I have a cute girlfriend, so that helps.”

“That is a false excuse.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter might be the last one :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is a tease. 
> 
> Clarke surprises Lexa.

Raven scans the clothes in her clothes, taking her time to select an outfit. Her fingers skim through her clothes hangers. Today she settles for a little red dress. It’s not often that she’d wear a dress, but today she’s aiming to impress. Not just anyone, no of course not. Anya. She wants to impress Anya. Her little red dress is fairly short. It might actually not even be considered a dress, more like a shirt that happens to be a tad too long. At the front it has a low cut, only leaving a little to imagination.

Her feelings for Anya have been growing stronger. As far as she knows, they have been nothing but some type of fling. It’s confusing because they definitely have chemistry. It feels like they’re already a couple because they act like one, but the problem is that Anya hasn’t asked or mentioned it yet and neither has she. What if she’s wrong and Anya doesn’t want anything serious? Usually she’d be totally down for that, no attachments and all, but with Anya it’s different. What she feels for Anya is refreshing. She hasn’t been in love with anyone after Finn broke her heart. Now she’s in love with Anya. So much so that she’ll do nearly anything to impress Anya.

Once her dress is on, she reaches for a necklace. It stops right above her cleavage, so it will aim Anya’s attention where she wants it, hopefully. Seducing Anya might get her somewhere. Grabbing her small black purse from the couch – Clarke finally bought a new one – she heads out. There’s some wind outside. It’s not as warm as she thought it would be. With one hand she holds the hem of her ridiculously short red dress, so it wouldn’t ride up. Revealing her black lace underwear underneath her red dress is something she wants to save for Anya’s eyes only.

When Raven reaches the coffee shop, not many people seem to be around. She walks over to the counter. Anya doesn’t seem to have noticed her yet, although that might not be true. She knows damn well that Anya has the ability to sense her gift. She leans shamelessly over the counter. When Anya turns around, she leans over a bit more. With her finger, she absentmindedly makes circles on the counter.

“Hey, babe.” Raven greets Anya with the most sultry and seductive tone she can muster. “The menu in this place has many different kinds of coffee on it and other hot things. I was wondering, do you have something hotter? You see, I like things that have a certain… burn to them.”

Anya gulps audibly. Is Raven trying to kill her? It takes every ounce of self-control to not set herself on fire right now. There is no way she wants to let the fire girl get away with this.

Raven leans further over the counter. She holds her index finger out like a hook and moves it slowly, signaling for Anya to come closer.

Anya takes a step closer, her body nearly pressing against the counter. Her gaze lingers on Raven’s cleavage for mere seconds, before shooting up to stare in the fire girl’s deep brown eyes.

Raven leans impossibly closer. With one swift move, she grabs Anya’s collar, pulls the older woman over the counter and kisses Anya with hunger.

Anya moves her arms to wrap them around Raven’s waist, pulling the fire girl completely over the counter. Now she’s sure that Raven truly is trying to kill her. If they don’t get out of here fast, they’ll both be on fire. Anya might even get fired, not that she cares about that right now.

Raven smirks when Anya drags her to some type of broom closet with cleaning products.

Anya shuts the door and pushes Raven up against it. Her long slender fingers run up and down the fire girl’s body. Every touch burns her fingertips. She wants more.

Raven takes one of Anya’s hands and places it under her dress, revealing that she’s wearing lace underwear.

“Jok.” _Fuck._ Anya’s breath hitches in her throat. “Beja, Reivon.” _Please, Raven_.

Raven chuckles in delight. She has Anya right where she wants her. Well, not in the right place. They should go somewhere else. Anya seems to be ahead of her.

Anya grasps Raven’s wrist and guides her fire girl - yes hers, definitely hers, there’s no way she’d ever be okay with anyone else having Raven – out of the broom closet.

Together they walk/run sort of to Anya’s house. The door shuts fast behind them.

Raven jumps up in Anya’s arms.

Anya catches Raven effortlessly. Her nails dig gently in her fire girl’s thighs, while Raven’s legs wrap around her waist. She carries her fire girl to her bedroom.

Raven lets out a moan when Anya bites her neck. She knows the roles are reversed now. Anya is going to take control and she doesn’t mind. She places a long kiss on Anya’s jaw.

“I like the lace you’re wearing.” Anya admits. Lace is one of her weaknesses, especially when it comes down to her fire girl. “It’s a shame you won’t be keeping it.”

Raven grins at Anya. “I’ll buy new ones, don’t you worry.”

Raven has been buying a lot of new underwear lately. So much that Clarke and Octavia have been crinkling their nose. It’s because Anya keeps burning through her clothes, though lately they tend to wait to use their fire until they’re down to their underwear. Can’t save everything. Anya has been buying a lot of new underwear too. They sort of made this rule after Anya burned through Raven’s favorite shirt.

Some mutant who lives in the castle with the mutant children has been working on creating special outfits for certain mutants, special clothes for mutants with ice, fire and other things that can really ruin clothes. Raven requested for a lot of red, since red is her favorite color. If it has a cape or a lame label, she won’t be wearing it. Hell no, then she’d rather run around naked.

Anya catches Raven’s lips with her own. Their kiss is filled with passion. There is no doubt that she’s in love with Raven. Her fire girl is her own personal sun.

Their clothes find their way onto the floor. As predicted, Raven’s lacy underwear doesn’t survive.

When they’re both naked, all they do is kiss and hold each other. All they want and need in this moment is each other’s warmth.

Raven cups Anya’s cheeks and kisses her. She loves Anya.

“Ai hod yu in, Reivon.” _I love you, Raven_.

Raven smiles brightly. “I love you too, Anya.” Lexa had finally been so kind to teach her some words, so she finally would know what Anya kept telling her.

Anya’s eyes widen. She’s about to move back when Raven holds on to her.

“Anya, it’s okay.” Raven brings Anya’s hand up to her lips and kisses the older woman’s knuckles. She places Anya’s hand on her chest where her heart is beating. “I know you can feel this.” She doesn’t need to say more than that.

Anya nods. She holds Raven close and lazily strokes her fire girl’s back. This is what bliss feels like. She wants to freeze this moment and live in this moment forever. One day she wants to make Raven hers, officially hers, forever. When that day comes, she wants to do it right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

More attacks from the Maunon have been taking place. They are angry because more and more mutants have stopped hiding and are fighting back. Their anger makes them all the more dangerous and ruthless.

The mutants no longer want to run and hide themselves. If they are going to die, they will die while fighting to protect not only their own kind, but also the human race. Once the Maunon are defeated, they will be able to live peacefully. It won’t be easy, but they’re not going to wait until the Maunon take them out one at a time.

All the mutants who are on the right side have gathered in the castle. They all look at Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Raven and Octavia like they are the leaders.

Lexa nudges Clarke and nods at her.

Clarke clears her throat to talk.

“Mutants, for many decades our people have been brutally slaughtered by the Maunon. This has been happening for way too long. We have been running and hiding, because every single one of us wants to live. We want to survive. The Maunon have been taking us out one by one. As long as they are alive, we will never be safe. Not only our lives are in danger, the human race is in danger too! The Maunon will stop at nothing. Together we are strong. I know a war like this will cost lives, but how many more will we lose if we don’t do this? How much longer before they kill all the mutants and the human race?”

Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hands. “Making sacrifices is hard. We have to do what we must, in order to survive. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice. A war is brewing and that war has to end. Let it end! Together we unite, as one! Once you set foot out of this castle, the Maunon will be able to track you. Let us walk out together and face this final fight that is about to take place! I pledge to fight until the bitter end.”

Anya snakes her arms around Raven’s waist and kisses her fire girl with all the fire she has. She loves Raven. Maybe when this war is over, she can tell her fire girl how she truly feels. It’s not just that she loves Raven, she is in love with Raven.

The war with the Maunon is hanging above their heads and it’s only a matter of time before the final fight will take place. They have been fighting back. Undoubtedly the Maunon will hit them with all they have, eager to wipe the mutants out.

Clarke searches through the crowd. When her eyes settle upon Reese, she walks over to the child.

“Hello Reese, I’m Clarke.” Clarke holds her hand out to the girl with a friendly smile on her face.

“Hi.”

“I need you to something for all of us, Reese.” Clarke’s voice is soft. “When we are fighting the Maunon, I want you to stay in the castle, close to all the other mutant children. If the castle is in danger, I want you to teleport as many children as you can out of here. Can you do that?”

“I’ll try my best.”

Clarke knows that what she’s asking is no small task. Reese is just a little girl. She knows if the castle is in danger, Reese will never be able to get all the mutant children out. The castle has a veil and it is safe, but if they would lose the war against the Maunon, the veil will be gone. When the veil broke the first time, it was a mystery. A mystery they eventually solved. The Maunon had killed the mutants who had created the veil, making it break down. That means if Aden, Lexa and Anya would die, the veil would be gone with them.

The mutants plan to win this war, but for everyone’s safety, they have to take precautions, they have to prepare for the worst.

The human race doesn’t know about the mutants. It seems weird that the mutants goal is not only to protect themselves, but also to protect the human race, even though the humans don’t know they are… different. It’s unsure how humans would react if they were to know about the mutants. They might freak out and wrongly assume that the mutants would be a threat.

Not that they would blame the humans if they were to think so, thanks to some dark mutants who are on the wrong side, and who are a threat. That might give humans the wrong idea. In the end, humans aren’t so different from mutants. Amongst humans, there is good and bad as well, light and dark if you must. Some humans hurt others, just like dark mutants hurt others, though in different ways.

The mutants who are on the right side don’t want to hurt humans. They are humans themselves, only slightly different due to their gifts. They like living here and that’s something they don’t want to give up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Raven and Octavia are in Clarke’s apartment. Aden is sitting on the couch with the remote in his hands, zapping through the channels.

Clarke sighs and looks up at Raven. “Why are we playing this game again?” They’ve been spinning the bottle for a while.

Raven shrugs. “Just because.” She grabs the bottle and spins it.

A shimmer passes through Anya’s eyes when the bottle lands on her. She wastes no time and grabs Raven.

Raven smiles at Anya’s fast reaction to kiss her.

“Can I claw my eyes out yet?” Lexa asks.

Octavia grins at all of them. “I don’t mind this game one bit.” When they all stare at her, she explains herself further. “You’re all hot, so I don’t mind.”

Raven winks at Octavia. “We’ll find a girl for ya if that’s what you’re into.”

Octavia blushes deeply.

Raven snaps her fingers. “Hey, Aden.” She tries to whistle at him. “Yo kid, grab us some snacks.”

Aden rolls his eyes. “I’m not your butler.”

“Nah, you’re a cute kid who loves us and who wants to get us some snacks.”

“I will get you some snacks if you never call me cute again.”

Raven smirks. “You’ve got yourself a deal, kid.”

Clarke pushes Raven. “Stop using my little brother as a slave.” She glares angrily for exactly one second before she bursts out laughing.

Aden hands them each a glass of lemonade. He places a big bowl filled with sweets in their circle.

Raven ruffles Aden’s hair. “Thanks, kid.”

Clarke pulls Aden close and kisses his cheek. “Thanks, Aden.” She offers him a sweet smile.

“Ew.” Aden wipes his hand over his cheek. “That’s gross.”

Anya laughs and hugs Aden. “You’re a cute kid.”

“Hey, a deal has been made!” Aden protests.

Anya laughs louder, which surprises the others.

Raven joins Anya’s laughter. “You’ve made that deal with me, kid. Not with the others.”

Aden turns himself invisible.

“Awe come on, kid. We didn’t mean anything by it.” Anya stretches her arms out. “I can still sense you.”

Clarke crosses her arms. “Alright, anyone who bullies my brother will have to deal with me.”

Raven plays fire around in her hands. “Bring it, Clarke.” She adds a wink.

Clarke touches Raven, making Raven’s fire disappear.

“Ugh fine.” Raven groans. “We’ll have a fair fight now.”

Lexa pushes Raven aside. “To get to Clarke, you will have to get through me first.” She smiles a little to let Raven know that she is teasing, since her voice doesn’t always make that clear.

Raven smirks. “Bring it, Lexa.” Finally a worthy fight.

Anya defensively stands in front of Raven. “To get to Raven, you’ll have to get through me first.”

Lexa grabs Anya and uses her super strength to throw her sister onto the couch. “I am fine with that.”

“If any of you ruin my new couch…” Clarke growls at them. “I’m so not going to buy yet another one!”

“I bet you love buying new couches.” Octavia comments.

“Oh yes, totally.” Clarke smiles weakly. “In fact, you should go with me the next time, and I bet you’d love to carry the new couch.”

“You know me so well.”

Anya gets up from the couch. “I’m going home, it’s getting late.” She laces her fingers with Raven’s and without another word, they leave together.

Raven waves them off by blowing them a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Octavia and Aden are watching a movie together, while they talk. They’re discussing who their favorites in the movie are. When Octavia disagrees, she throws popcorn at the screen.

To tease Aden, Octavia morphs herself into Aden.

“Hey Clarke, guess which one of us is your brother.” Octavia whispers.

“Gee, I don’t know.” Clarke feigns ignorance. “I’m guessing um… oh I know, maybe the one who didn’t ask me that?”

Octavia scowls to herself. She doesn’t bother to morph back.

When Clarke leaves to her bedroom with Lexa, Aden and his copycat are still sitting on the couch together, watching the television. She’s glad that everyone gets along well with her brother, some more than others. Her brother is not a secret anymore. Other mutants know about him now, because Aden insists to fight when the final battle against the Maunon takes place.

It’s been made crystal clear that mutant children don’t have to fight, yet some choose to do so and none of them has the authority to forbid any mutant from joining the fight. Each mutant has the right to make their own choice.

Lexa borrows pajamas from Clarke.

Clarke can’t keep her eyes off of her girlfriend when Lexa is getting changed.

“You are staring, Clarke.”

“I’m admiring you.” Clarke kisses Lexa gently. “You’re looking at me all the time.”

“If you mind, I can stop.”

Clarke is quick to respond, a little too quickly. “No! I mean… no, I don’t mind.” Her cheeks turn bright pink. Lexa can look at her all she wants.

“I love you, Clarke. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, always.”

That doesn’t help Clarke’s blush. “I love you too, Lexa.”

Lexa sits down on Clarke’s bed and taps the empty space next to her. “Come here, my princess.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I’m not a princess.” She lies down next to Lexa.

Lexa holds Clarke as her little spoon.

“Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke sleepily mumbles.

“Reshop, prisa.” _Goodnight, princess_.

Clarke grumbles. “I heard that.” She knows what it means because she asked Anya once.

“I said nothing.”

“Liar.” Clarke has a smile on her face.

“Prisa.” _Princess_.

“I hate you.” Clarke’s voice is soft and she doesn’t sound serious at all.

Lexa smiles “Now you lie.” She knows Clarke loves her.

“Call us even?”

“Sha.” _Yes_. Lexa’s smile splits further. “Ai hodness.” _My love._

“Ai sonraun, ai keryon.” _My life, my soul._

Lexa’s jaw goes slack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is not the last chapter, despite the fact I said it most likely would have been. I decided to write more interactions between them all, so perhaps I'll write two more chapters after this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya burn Clarke's couch... again, so they get dragged out to go buy a new one. 
> 
> Anya has a special secret. Buckle up.

Clarke is sipping some coffee at the coffee shop, while Anya walks over to her. It’s nice and quiet here. She can see how Raven discovered the place. The coffee here is pretty good, though she knows that’s not why Raven kept coming back here.

“Hei, Onya.” _Hello, Anya_.  

Anya is on a break, so it’s fine for her to join Clarke for a while. It’s not the first time she does this. “Heya, Klark.” _Hello, Clarke_. She sits down and says a few words.

“Ai liek-” Clarke begins to say, but she gets cut off by Anya.

Anya waves her hand. “No. Okay, listen closely and repeat after me.” She waits for Clarke to nod once. “Ai laik Klark.”

Clarke lets the words sink in. “Ai laik Klark.” _I am Clarke._ Her accentuation isn’t on point, but it’ll do.

“Sha.” _Yes_. Anya appraises Clarke. “Nodotaim, Klark.” _Again, Clarke_. She thinks the blonde’s accent is adorable. This reminds her of her past, when she had been teaching Lexa.

“Ai laik Klark.” _I am Clarke_. Clarke smiles at Anya. “Ai lukot, mochof.” _My friend, thank you_.

Anya smiles back at Clarke. “Pro.” _You’re welcome_.

Clarke is happy that Anya is her friend, yes friend. They have been building a friendship and it’s going well. It helps that Anya is teaching her Trigedasleng. It’s an old language that Anya’s parents had passed on to Anya, who in turn passed it on to Lexa. It’s a rare language that was once spoken by elder mutants, before they got killed.

Clarke winks at Anya. “See you’re not so bad.” She’ll never accept that Anya would be a dark divergent mutant. There’s no way. Anya is too kind and friendly for that.

“Shof op.” _Be quiet_. Anya laughs half heartily. She knows everyone tries to deny what she is, what she knows she is. She is a dark divergent mutant, even if nobody wants to believe that. Just because she hasn’t joined the Maunon or the dark mutants that went rogue doesn’t mean she wouldn’t be dark. “Bak up hou.” _Go back home._

“Beja, Onya.” _Please, Anya_. Clarke reaches her hand across the table for Anya. “Can you teach me a bit more?”

“I should get back to work.”

“Five minutes?”

“Daun ste pleni.” _That is enough_. Anya sighs at Clarke who looks at her confused. “I said that is enough. You’re stubborn, Clarke. I can see what Lexa sees in you.”

“You have to teach me more.”

Anya takes the empty cup away from Clarke. “You are eager.” She winks at the blonde. “After my shift, I’ll teach you more. Nau bants.” _Now leave_.

Clarke gets up and hugs Anya. She knows Anya won’t return the hug, but Anya doesn’t pull back either, like she used to do in the past. It’s an improvement.

Anya can enjoy Clarke’s company from time to time. When her powers are being out of line, she can count on the blonde to hold her hand, so it all dissipates.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven is on top of Anya, kissing her while they’re on Clarke’s couch. She had picked Anya up at the coffee shop and together they made their way over to Clarke’s apartment.

Anya has forgotten that she told Clarke she’d teach her more Trigedasleng after her shift, she’s too wrapped up in Raven.

Their kisses become heated fast, until they feel actual heat, surfacing all around them.

“Oh shit.” Raven mutters. She feels Anya biting her lip. “Wait, Anya. The couch.”

Anya groans and reluctantly stops. The moment she pulls away, her eyes bore into Raven’s.

Raven feels heat coursing through her body. “Fuck the couch.” She leans down and reclaims Anya’s lips.

Anya hums. Her tongue slips into Raven’s mouth.

“My couch!!!” Clarke slams her door shut, but they don’t even jump up. “You’re burning my couch!!” She had been looking for Anya, and figured Raven probably stole Anya away. With frustration, she had made her way home with Lexa.

Anya and Raven are so deeply into their kiss that it’s like they don’t even hear Clarke. When the couch turns to ash and they fall, they stop and chuckle. Or at least until they see Clarke glaring furiously at them.

Clarke grabs their wrists. “Lexa!”

Lexa is standing behind the door of Clarke’s apartment, which had been slammed into her face.

“Oh shit!” Clarke remembers how she slammed the door before Lexa could come in. “Lexa, I’m so sorry! It’s just these two idiots here! They burned my couch. Can you give me a hand?”

“Well that’s rude.” Raven says evenly. “We’re your friends and you love us.”

Lexa opens Clarke’s door and walks in. “Anything for you, my love.” She kisses her girlfriend. With her hands she grabs Raven and Anya, using her super strength. She closes her eyes, not wanting to look at them.

Clarke grabs some clothes and tosses them at naked Raven and an equally naked Anya. They both look good. Okay wow, their fire makes sense. If it wasn’t for Lexa, she’d set herself on fire for them if she could. Anyway, they destroyed her couch, again, so they’re monsters now. She takes note of Anya’s scars. The one on Anya’s chest leaves her wondering. She remembers how Anya was bleeding nine years ago, when Anya was helping her and brought her to a caretaker. Anya is a beautiful woman, gorgeous even. Not like Lexa, but still.

Anya shivers slightly at Clarke’s stare. When her eyes lock with the blonde, Clarke looks away. This is weird. She makes a note to herself not to get caught like this anymore. Her scars make her very self-conscious and insecure, even if she’d never admit that. Lexa and Raven know. Lexa knows because she’s her sister, and Raven knows because her fire girl is special.

Once Raven and Anya are dressed, Clarke walks out the door. “Follow me.” She knows where they have to go.

Lexa follows wordlessly, while dragging Raven and Anya along. She’s not one to question Clarke.

“What the hell?” Raven tries to pull away, but Lexa’s grip is too strong. She could escape by using her fire, but it would piss off Anya if she’d burn Lexa. “Where are we going?”

“I need a new couch.” Clarke replies dryly. “You will be carrying it with Anya.”

“But Lexa has super strength!” Raven protests. “Lexa would easily be able to carry a couch.”

“You and Anya ruined mine, so you two will be carrying it.”

“And they will pay for it.” Lexa adds.

“Yes, that too.” Clarke agrees.

Raven and Anya silently comply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa try out new couches.

Lexa smiles when Clarke pulls her onto her lap, and when the blonde places a sloppy kiss on her neck.

“Are you two done selecting a couch yet?” Anya asks with slight irritation evident in her voice. They’ve been at this store for about half an hour now.

Clarke looks at Lexa. “What do you think? Are we done?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Lexa shakes her head. “Not even close.” She stands up and walks over to another couch. “We should try this one.”

“Ah it’s like you’re reading my mind.” Clarke’s voice is light. She follows her girlfriend to the couch.

Raven leans on Anya’s shoulder. “Can we kill them yet?” She whispers in the older woman’s ear.

“Yeah, I’ll help.”

“You have to try this couch.” Clarke insists. She waves Raven and Anya over. “It is comfy.” She faces Lexa. “It’s comfy, right?”

Lexa nods. “Definitely.” Clarke is right the couch they are sitting on is comfortable.

Anya looks at the price tag. “This is so not happening.” She’s not going to pay for a couch that has three zeros after the first number.

“I definitely want this couch.” Clarke replies. “You two ruined two couches of mine, you owe me big time.”

“Clarke is right.” Lexa pitches in. “This is the least you can do.”

Raven glares at Anya. “Next time we’ll go to your place and use your couch.”

Anya nods. That’s a better idea.

Reluctantly Raven and Anya pay for the couch. They huff when they carry it to Clarke’s apartment. When they’re halfway there, Lexa pities them and helps them carry the couch. They keep holding on to it, even though no weight is falling upon them anymore, to make it look normal for anyone who passes them by. It would look odd if Lexa would casually carry that couch around the streets on her own. They even make a face as if they’re trying really hard to lift the couch.

Clarke knew Lexa would eventually help them. When she opens her apartment door, Octavia is standing next to Aden, or well more like two versions of Aden. She can easily tell which one is actually Octavia, since Octavia is standing there with one hand on her hip, whereas Aden stands up straight.

Lexa puts the couch down, so they can all sit.

“I’m not staying.” Octavia announces. “I have plans with Lincoln.”

“Sounds kinky.” Raven teases.

“It’s not like a date! We’re just going to hang out.” Octavia ignores further comments and walks out of the door.

Anya stands up. “I have to go.” When Raven stands up too, she holds her hand up. “No, I have some things to do.”

“Can I come to your place tonight then?”

Anya shakes her head. “Not this time. I have plans. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” She cups Raven’s cheeks and kisses her.

Raven sighs. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She doesn’t understand why Anya leaves sometimes. It’s not the first time Anya leaves without a clear explanation.

Anya walks out of the door.

When Raven looks at Lexa, all Lexa does is shrug. Lexa doesn’t have a clue either what her sister does sometimes. Anya can be mysterious. It’s like her sister is hiding things, but she won’t prod about it. Anya simply needs some space sometimes.

 

 

* * *

 

******* **Anya’s secret memory** *******

 

_Anya is twenty-one. She’s scared, terrified even. About two years ago, she met a guy. He was her friend. They got along really well. Usually she doesn’t hang around with people. His name was Roan. One of the things she liked the most about him was his quick wit. At times he could be truly blunt and that’s a trait she appreciates. She misses him. Caring about people, loving people… it makes her vulnerable, it has made her vulnerable._

_There are too many people she couldn’t save. Too many times she failed. It hurt when she failed Roan. She couldn’t save him. He sacrificed himself so she could live another day. Roan never knew that she’s a mutant, let alone a divergent mutant. Hell, he wouldn’t even know what mutants are. Despite being close friends with him, she never told him. It’s not something she would randomly share. It could endanger all mutants if she ever would tell someone who isn’t a mutant._

_Roan died by the hands of the Maunon. It’s rare for the Maunon to kill humans. They are after mutants, and they only kill humans when they are in the way. In their eyes, Roan was in the way. He gave his life for her, not knowing what he was up against. Roan was just a guy, without any gifts. All he had was his fists to try to defend himself. When he told her to run, it ripped her heart to pieces. Their connection went deeper than friendship. She loved Roan and he loved her. It was awful how the Maunon clawed at him. He never had a chance._

_She should have done something, but if she would have, she would have been dead too. Nobody can take the Maunon on by themselves. Her scars from the past already prove that. Her hands find its way to her chest. She screams and collapses in the forest. She had wandered off, like she often does. It has been about three months since Roan died. His death saved more than one life, his death saved two lives. He is the only guy she ever loved. To her, he was special. Roan made her laugh, made her feel alive._

_She never told Roan that she killed her parents, because she couldn’t. There was no way she could let Roan know that she has gifts and that one of them is a deadly touch. It was an accident, but to her it still feels like she murdered her parents. She tells herself that her dark side wanted her to kill them, so it happened. What she did tell Roan was that her parents died. She never told him how. He could see her pain and he was helping her, he was easing her pain, he made it bearable. Now he’s gone, forever._

_Pain washes over her, in strong floods. She whimpers while she’s on her back in the middle of the forest. It’s dark and she’s alone. Nobody will be able to hear her here, and that’s exactly why she’s here. More pain courses through her body. She feels like she will pass out from the pain. Is this normal? Is this what’s supposed to happen?_

_Three months ago, the Maunon targeted her. Their tracking device was off the charts and led them directly in her direction. They wanted her, badly. The attack came out of nowhere. She hadn’t been using her gifts that day, so there hadn’t been anything extra that could have attracted them. The problem is that there was something that did attract them a lot. Something rare, something the Maunon wants. The Maunon would slaughter every mutant and ever human to get it. They wanted what she has, something nobody has ever had and they still want it._

_When the Maunon attacked, she was dumbfounded. She had a movie night with Roan at a drive in somewhere. They were sitting on the hood of his car. It was a lovely night it really was, until the Maunon attacked. They appeared out of thin air. She panicked and ran, with Roan directly behind her. His car got flipped over. Roan held her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze._

_“Run Anya, run as far away as you can. I’ll hold them off, go get the police.”_

_Anya had shaken her head at him. She didn’t want to leave him. He didn’t even know what he would be up against._

_Roan had taken both her hands. “Please Anya, I can’t let anything happen to you. Nothing can happen to the both of you.”_

_Those words still sting, now, three months later. Roan is dead and she’s alive. How many more lives will be ripped away? His words cut her like a blade. ‘Nothing can happen to the both of you.’ It’s her fault that the Maunon attacked. It’s her fault their tracking device went insane. The pain increases. Pain is all she feels. It’s everywhere._

_She feels weak, laying her in the middle of the forest. A cloak is created around some trees, now the Maunon won’t find her, at least not for now. She can never give them what they want. Nobody ever had this. It’s unique. Mutants would never risk having this, but she had been foolish and the love she felt clouded her judgment. It made her reckless and irrational._

_She bites her arm to muffle her screams, before they would carry out of the forest. Hours later, a cry fills the cool night air. She’s is mortified right now. Fear tenses her up. She concentrates on her breathing. She feels guilty for the memories that she has erased from Lexa, especially over the last few months. She had to do it to keep her secret, the one secret she has to guard with her life. Nobody can ever find out, it’s too dangerous._

_She holds her arms close to her chest, a tiny fragile creature close to her beating heart. Tears stream down her cheeks. “I’m so, so, sorry.” She chokes through her sobs. “It’s all my fault, it’s my fault he’s gone.” Her heart stops when a tiny hand wraps around one of her fingers. Sparkling brown eyes look up at her. She can’t breathe. The pain is too much._

_How will she ever tell her daughter what happened? Roan gave his life to save her, to save their daughter. Her daughter is a special mutant, unlike any other, rare, unique, even more so than divergent mutants. There has never been one like her daughter, because no mutant is stupid enough to take such a big risk. If anyone knows of her daughter, they might try to kill her. Even good mutants may try to get rid of her daughter if they’d know, because it endangers them all. Such a young fragile innocent child is what could be their biggest downfall. Her daughter is the only one of her kind, half mutant, half human._

_She takes her daughter to Indra, knowing that Clarke doesn’t live there anymore, since the blonde moved out about a month ago, even though Clarke is only sixteen. Indra is the only one who can help. She can’t take her daughter to the castle, because her daughter would not be safe there, other mutants would find out what her daughter is._

_With shaking hands, she knocks on Indra’s door._

_Indra sighs and shakes her head. She looks at the child._

_Anya takes a deep breath. “You have to keep her hidden.” She bites her lip. “She’s special.”_

_Indra is staring at her. “She is yours.”_

_Anya knows that Indra has always been observant. “Please Indra, keep her hidden. Keep her safe. I will visit as much as I can. You’re the only one who can help me.”_

_“You made a mistake. You know it is against the law to have such a child.”_

_“You don’t follow those laws, Indra.” Anya’s voice grows stronger. “You’re a witch. You apply your own rules. Have you forgotten about the past?”_

_“No, Anya, I have not. I will never forget how you saved me from the Maunon.”_

_“I had to save you. You’re the last of your kind.” Anya had been young, too young, when she helped Indra out, even though it wasn’t her business._

_Indra is not even her kind. All mutants think that all witches are dead. It is ironic how she failed to save so many, yet succeeded to save Indra. Now it feels like a never-ending favor. When she brought Clarke to Indra, Indra took care of Clarke for seven years. Now she’s standing at Indra’s doorstep with her own daughter. The only reason her daughter is against the law is because mutants shouldn’t have children with humans._

_“I will hide her. What is her name?”_

_Anya caresses her daughter’s cheek tenderly. “Her name is Tris.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Anya has a child. By having Tris, she is guilty of treachery. 
> 
> Dun, dun, dun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya shares her secret with Raven.

Raven is sleeping next to Anya. In the middle of the night, Anya had returned and slipped into her room. She hadn’t asked any questions as to why Anya changed her mind and why so suddenly in the middle of the night. What matters is that Anya is right next to her now.

Anya stirs violently, tears escape from her eyes.

“Hey, Anya.” Raven gently places a hand on Anya’s shoulder. “You’re okay. It’s just a bad dream.”

Anya blinks her eyes open. She’s vulnerable. Raven is sweet, but she doesn’t understand. It’s not a bad dream. What haunts her at night is very real and not a dream at all. It’s been two years since she lost Roan. His blood is on her hands. If she hadn’t loved him, he would still be alive and happy with someone else.

Raven holds Anya close to her chest and strokes her hair. “I love you, Anya.” She’ll always be there for Anya. She hopes Anya can hear her unspoken words.

“I killed them, it’s my fault.” Anya is talking about her parents, Roan and everyone else who died because of her. “I’m evil, I’m dark.”

“It’s not your fault. You’re the most caring person I know. You do so much for others. When I was five, you took me to the castle so I could be safe. When Clarke was nine, you saved Aden and brought both of them to a caretaker. Over the years, you kept watching all of us to make sure we would be okay. That doesn’t make you dark. You have lost people and that hurts like hell, but it isn’t your fault. You have to fight for the ones who you have left. Even if you truly claim that you are dark, I will see your light. Even if one day you choose to claim the dark side, I will always, always see the light in you, because I know it is right there.” Raven points her finger at Anya’s heart. “No matter how dark or how bad you think you are I know you have a good heart. I’ll always believe in you. When we fight that war… if you decide to choose dark over light, I will still stand by your side.”

“I did something horrible, something that would get us all killed.”

Raven shakes her head. “There is no way you could have done something that would kill us all. What could you have possibly done?”

“I broke the law of our kind.”

Raven raises an eyebrow. “Our law? I know there are some rules, but most are rather unspoken, like how dark mutants shouldn’t run over to the enemies, but it happens anyway, when you talk about the law…hmm.” She racks her mind.

Anya is close to panicking. She said too much, way too much. Raven is smart. Her fire girl wouldn’t need much to figure things out. It’s her fault everyone is doomed. The Maunon are after the mutants already, but because she has such a special daughter, it’s worse. The Maunon are not only pissed because they are fighting back -like all the mutants think that’s what’s making them so angry – no, they’re mostly angry because after two years, they still haven’t found her child.

“Mutants only have one law.” Raven says evenly. “There’s only one thing that’s illegal for us to do, not that running to side with the enemies is a good thing, but anyway.” She smirks slightly. Amused laughter escapes her throat. “If you say you broke the law of our kind then you’re saying you and a human-” She freezes and looks at Anya, who has panic written all over her face. “Oh my god… that’s… that’s impossible. Anya, tell me that’s not true. Where? When? How? How long?” She has so many questions. “Nobody ever… it’s our law.”

Anya brings her hands up to Raven, ready to erase the memory, but her fire girl grabs her wrists.

“Stop, don’t erase this.” Raven whispers. “Just give me a few minutes, okay? This has been shocking to hear, it’s not like I hear this every day, you know?” She manages a small smile. “You know what… I don’t care about that law because it’s ridiculous. I mean, it’s me, you know? Since when do I follow authority? Okay so you’ve been with a human and stuff happened. It can happen. Not that it ever has to any mutant, aside from you. They forbid it because they’re all scared. I’m not afraid. I’m in this with you.” There’s no way she’d go anywhere.

Anya takes a deep breath. “Nobody knows, not even Lexa.” A pang of guilt plagues her. “He was my best friend and he’s dead because of me, because I loved him and the Maunon killed him.”

“I can only imagine how much pain that must have caused you. Nobody should have to go through that, especially not someone as sweet as you.”

Anya says nothing.

“After Clarke hid Aden for so long, it shouldn’t be too big of a surprise. I won’t tell anyone, I swear. If you do decide to tell someone, I think we can trust our little team, you know? They’re all good people. How old is your kid?”

“Two.”

“Oh gosh so young, probably a lil cutie.” Raven beams at the thought of a mini version of Anya. “Does your kid look like you?”

“We have the same eyes.”

Raven smiles at Anya. “I think I’m in love.” She realizes that can count for admitting to Anya that she’s in love with her, even though Anya undoubtedly knows that by now.

Anya is in awe. There’s no doubt that Raven is the woman she’s in love with. “That’s nice to hear.” She wraps her arms around her fire girl.

“I can’t wait to meet your kid, if you’ll let me, I don’t mean to overstep and gosh… I just, I don’t know. I’m kinda really excited about this. Maybe I can teach your kid stuff, and it’ll be so sweet. Not that I’m trying to take a parent role, I’m just saying like I could be a friend or something, or anything really.”

“Raven, you’re rambling.” Anya smiles at Raven who’s giving her an apologetic look. “It’s cute.”

“I bet your kid is way cuter.”

“Her name is Tris.”

Raven hums and rolls Tris’ name over her tongue a few times.

When Anya is falling asleep again, she hears Raven whispering in the dark, like she’s talking to herself.

Raven kisses Anya’s forehead. The older woman looks so beautiful. She looks up at her ceiling. “I’m going to love you Tris, just like I love your mommy.”

A tear rolls down Anya’s cheek. “Raven.” Her voice is barely audible. Tears are threatening to choke her words.

Raven swallows thickly. “I… I uh…” Now what? Anya wasn’t supposed to hear her. “Yes?”

Anya holds one of Raven’s hands and kisses her fire girl’s knuckles. “Will you be mine?” She was going to wait until the war with the Maunon would be over, but she doesn’t want to hide her feelings any longer.

Raven pushes herself on top of Anya and straddles her. “Yes, I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.”  She’s happy that finally they will officially be a couple.

“Always.” Anya pulls Raven down for a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I am happy that you have been getting along with Anya.”

“Yeah, I’m happy about that too.” Clarke smiles at Lexa. “It’s nice to get along, and it’s so much better than being threatened.” She laughs at the memory of the time where Anya had threatened her.

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead. “I am glad.” It’s a relief that her sister and her girlfriend are past the times where they used to be at each other’s throats easily.

“I can make us some popcorn and then we can cuddle on my couch and watch a movie or something.”

“I would rather look into your eyes.”

Clarke gives Lexa a little push, before reeling her in. “That’s very flattering.” She smiles when Lexa’s lips press against hers.

“Ai hod yu in, Klark.”   _I love you, Clarke._

“Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” _I love you, Lexa._

“Your pronunciation is getting better.” Lexa is impressed.

Clarke grabs a bag of popcorn from her cupboard. “Anya has been helping me a lot. She’d drill me to repeat words when I’d get them wrong.”

Lexa chuckles lightly, it’s a delightful sound. “That sounds very much like her. She drilled me in the past, to teach me Trigedasleng.” She remembers how Anya would hold out a cookie until she’d get it right, and how she had complained that she’s not a dog to give treats when they to a trick. “Anya has impeccable techniques. If our parents had not taught her, it is likely nobody would be able to speak it.”

“I think it’s kind of cool. She’s been teaching Raven a bit too, I think.”

Lexa laughs. “You might want to think again, Clarke.”

“What?”

“Anya has been whispering loving words in Trigedasleng to Raven, most of which she does not translate to her.”

“Must be a Woods thing, huh?” Clarke gives Lexa a knowing smirk. The Wood sisters are both romantic and they have charms.

Lexa lets her finger linger on Clarke’s arm. “You tell me.” She slides her finger up to her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Clarke weaves her fingers through Lexa’s hair, gently nudging the brunette closer to herself. She tilts her head slightly, her nose brushing with her girlfriend’s for a split second. Her eyes flutter shut when their lips connect.

Their lips move in sync slowly, and tenderly. They’re like a puzzle, together they fit. They click.

Lexa’s slender fingers rest on Clarke’s hips. One of her hands trials up the blonde side, while her other hand settles at the small of her girlfriend’s back.

A small sigh escapes Clarke’s lips. She allows Lexa to walk her over to her couch, while their kiss goes on, neither one of them wanting to break it.

Lexa tries to put Clarke down properly, but the blonde smiles against her lips and she already knows what will happen, but she’s a little too late to prepare herself.

Clarke lets herself fall on her couch and eagerly pulls Lexa on top of her. This breaks their kiss temporarily. “Mhm, we should go to my bedroom.”

“If that is what you want.”

“I promise we will kiss a lot soon.” Clarke’s voice is husky. “I don’t know when Octavia and Raven will be home.”

Clarke is glad that Aden has his own room, thanks to Octavia who gave her room up, which meant that Octavia kept altering between sleeping with Raven and sleeping with her. When she stays at her apartment and Lexa sleeps over, Raven sleeps over at Anya’s place and the other way around

Lexa nods. “I think Raven will be sleeping at my place with Anya.”

“If she comes home with Anya, we could go to your place so Octavia can have my room.”

“It is kind how Octavia gave up her room for Aden.”

Clarke nods. “Yeah it is. O’s a great friend.”

Lexa holds Clarke’s bedroom door open. “After you, ai hodness.” _After you, my love._

Clarke shuts the door after Lexa walks in. She places one hand on the small of the brunette’s back and the other on her girlfriend’s neck, her touch ever so lightly, as if Lexa would break.

Together they lock into a passionate embrace, kissing one another, as if it’s all they ever do, as if they have never done anything else in their entire life. Each kiss is memorable.

Lexa grasps the hem of Clarke’s shirt and pauses, hesitating, thinking.

Clarke smiles. “The door is locked.” She offers Lexa a brief nod.

Lexa lifts Clarke’s shirt up, gently taking the thin fabric off and dropped it onto the blonde’s bedroom floor. When she reaches for her own shirt, Clarke stops her.

“Allow me.”

Lexa nods.

Clarke’s smile widens, her eyes twinkle. Her hands slide underneath Lexa’s shirt. Slowly and certainly, she takes the brunette’s shirt off. “I’m so lucky that you’re mine. It’s good that I had an excuse to talk to you on our first day of school.”

“If you would have gone there a few years ago, I would have already tried to read your mind.” Lexa knows that if Clarke would have been going to her school sooner, she would have gotten to know the blonde quicker than she has, not that she’s complaining.

“Anya seemed to keep tags on all of us. You should have stuck around her a lot more.”

“Ah yes, my sister and her secrets. I think she has a few more, but I do not wish to pry. Anya has had a rough past. What happened with our parents has not been easy on her. I can see more events have changed her. Raven makes her happy, and for that I am glad. My sister always does so much for so many people. It is time someone takes care of her, time for someone to treat her right. It is obvious that Raven is the person to do so. Anya has been smiling more since she met Raven.” Lexa has never made a threat to Raven, but if Raven would ever hurt her sister in any way, she will snap Raven in two and use Raven’s bones as a toothpick. “I hope Raven continues to treat my sister well.”

“I can tell that your sister means a lot to you.”

“She is the only family I have. I will always keep her close to my heart. There is a spot reserved for you as well, Clarke.”

“I understand how you feel. For me, Aden is all the family I have, although Raven and Octavia are like sisters to me. You have a place in my heart too, Lexa. The best chamber, specially decorated for you.”

“I feel honored.”

Clarke shakes her head. “I should be the one to feel honored, because you’re residing in my heart.” Her voice is soft and earnest.

“I need to make a phone call.”

“Oh?” Clarke looks at Lexa. “Who do you have to call?”

“The people who publish dictionaries.”

“Okay?”

“I have to tell them that their definition of beautiful is wrong.”

“Hmm is that so?”

“Yes, it does not have your name next to it, and it should.”

Clarke laughs breathy and gleeful. “I love you, Lexa. You’re such a dork.” She’s melting on the inside.

“I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa smiles warmly at her girlfriend. “Will you still love me when I am old and grey?”

“I’ll go get a second opinion on that and I’ll let you know.”

Lexa grabs Clarke’s pillow and throws it at the blonde, hitting her girlfriend square in her face.

“Yes, I’ll love you, Lexa. I love you even more when you make me those chocolate chip pancakes in the morning.”

“You are unbelievable.” The look on Clarke’s face is irresistible. “Okay, I will make you a few, but you are going to help me.”

Clarke gets up. “I will be right back, wait here.” She runs through her apartment in her lingerie.

Lexa tries to place herself comfortably on Clarke’s bed, aware that she’s only wearing lingerie and that her girlfriend is running around, only wearing lingerie as well.

Clarke returns with ice cubes. “Roll over onto your stomach.” She instructs with a reassuring smile. She takes an ice cube and places it on the small of Lexa’s back.

Lexa gasps when the cold ice cube touches her skin. It’s so cold, what is Clarke doing?

Clarke uses her mouth, slowly moving the ice cube up to Lexa’s back and to the brunette’s shoulder blades. She sucks onto the ice cube and moves it around, patiently, while it melts.

Lexa shivers. No longer from the cold, but from the sensual touches she is receiving.

Clarke kisses Lexa’s earlobe and nibbles ever so slightly. Regretfully, she backs away. She makes her way into her living room, and returns with candles.

Lexa feels relaxed while she’s on Clarke’s bed and watches as her girlfriend lights candles. She hopes Anya took Raven to their place, so Octavia can sleep in Raven’s room. This is their moment.

 

 

* * *

 

Anya steadies herself and knocks on Indra’s door. With her other hand, she’s holding on to Raven.

“Chit yu gaf?” _What do you want?_ Indra asks before opening the door, with a rusty accent.

Anya tried to teach Indra some Trigedasleng, for when someone knocks on Indra’s door. It’s a safety precaution, so Indra can test if it’s really her behind the door and not someone else. “Ai gaf gouthru klir.” _I seek safe passage._

The door opens and Indra quickly lets them in. “You brought someone.” It’s an obvious observation.

“Yes, Indra, this is Raven.”

Indra gives Raven a short nod. “Do you trust her?”

“Kom ai sonraun.” _With my life._

Indra eyes Anya warily. “Kom yun yongon’s sonraun?” _With your child’s life?_ Her voice is vacant of any emotions.

Anya looks at Raven, who is squeezing her hand. Her fire girl is by her side. “Sha.” _Yes._ She trusts Raven with her own life and her daughter’s life.

“Tris!” Indra calls out loudly. “Em ste klir.” _It is safe._

A toddler appears from another room.

Anya kneels down and opens her arms for her daughter.

Tris nearly topples over when she runs towards her mother with a smile. “Nomon!” _Mother!_

Anya peppers Tris’ cheeks with kisses.

Raven kneels down and looks at Tris. “She’s so adorable.” She knows she’s going to love Anya’s daughter. “She looks like you.”

Anya shakes her head. “Tris is a lot prettier than I am.” Her daughter is like an angel.

Tris stares at Raven and then back at her mother. “Chon ste em?” _Who is she?_

Anya nudges Raven. “My daughter wants to know your name.” She hopes her fire girl paid attention when she was teaching her a few basics of Trigedasleng.

Raven carefully takes Tris’ hand, not sure if she’s allowed to do that. “ _Ai laik Reivon_.” _I am Raven._

Tris nods and takes her hand back. She reaches her tiny arms out for her mother.

Anya picks Tris up and places her daughter on her hip. She’s happy to see Tris again. No matter how frequently she visits her daughter, it’s never enough.

Tris holds her hand out. A flower appears in the tiny palm of her hand.

“That’s cool.” Raven beams. “Tris is gifted?” There has never been a child before who is half mutant and half human, so she wouldn’t know what to expect really.

Concern falls over Anya. “Tris is special. I can sense her gift.”

“You’re worried about her.”

“Very much so.” Anya is terrified. “I think her gift has to do with who I am and what I am.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m dark, so my daughter is light. One of my gifts is a deadly touch. I’m a killer, a murderer. My little Tris, she holds life.”

Raven is confused. She’s not sure if she understands. “I’m not sure if I get what you’re saying.”

“Her gift is the opposite of my darkest gift, because she is pure and bright. My daughter does not have a single bit of darkness in her. I can take life away, she can do the opposite.”

“Hey Anya, don’t be too harsh on yourself. Yes, you can take life away, but don’t forget that Tris is your daughter. She’s alive because of you. Have you been sensing her gift?”

“I can sense her gift and I have witnessed her gift. She creates flowers. I saw her holding a little bird once that wasn’t alive anymore. Her hands were glowing and then the bird was alive again. I’ve never seen anything like it, never seen anything like my daughter.” Her voice is filled with love and admiration.

Raven can’t stop but think how truly beautiful Anya is. She has seen Anya in many different ways by now. Seeing Anya as a mother, being so tender with Tris, only makes her love Anya so much more. Her feelings overwhelm her. What she feels for Anya is so much deeper than being in love. She wants to spend the rest of her life with Anya. When the time is right, she would love to marry Anya. It scares her to be so deeply in love.

Tris holds her hand out to Raven, with a red rose in it.

“She wants you to have it.” Anya explains.

Raven accepts the red rose from Tris. “Mochof.” _Thank you._

Tris looks at her mother, then back at Raven. “Pro.” _You’re welcome._

“I can show you a little trick.” Raven whispers. She feels a strong desire to win Tris’ heart, because Tris is Anya’s. With one hand she plays with a few sparks of fire. She makes sure not to stand too close. Her fire turns into figures. She forms it into various animals. Carefully, she makes a tiny dragon with her fire and lets some fire escape from its mouth. The twin smiles on Tris’ and Anya’s face make her heart swell. She loves Anya and Anya’s mini me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all lovesick puppies. Raven knows Anya's secret now and she met Tris. Meanwhile Lexa still doesn't know about Tris. I have a weakness for adding children in the stories I write, because of the cuteness factor. 
> 
> When I read stories from others, I often sit here thinking that it would be so great if they would be aired, whether it's as a tv show or as a movie, it would be nice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa moments.

The kitchen is a mess. It’s not Lexa’s fault, oh no, it’s Clarke’s fault. Asking her girlfriend to assist her hasn’t been such a great idea. If anything, she has more work now. Making chocolate chip pancakes has never gone so slow before, though spending time with Clarke is all worth it.

Clarke smiles while flour is spread all over her kitchen counter. She might have accidentally broken the bag of flour. Not on purpose, it just happened. Perhaps she could blame Lexa for that, or at least partially. She had thrown the bag of flour at her girlfriend and told the brunette to catch it. When Lexa was catching it, she was using too much strength, so that’s how the flour ended up spread out over the kitchen counter. There’s some flour on her kitchen tiles as well.

Lexa sees Clarke opening the refrigerator and taking eggs out. “Be careful with those eggs, Clarke.” She warns.

“The flour incident wasn’t entirely my fault.”

“You threw it at me.”

“I did, but you broke it.”

“Do not throw those eggs at me.”

A playful smirk plays on Clarke’s face. She holds two eggs up. “What? These? I wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh you so would.” Lexa knows Clarke well enough. It’s like each time she tells her girlfriend she can’t do something the blonde is interested to do just that.

“Okay.” Clarke holds her hands up in defeat with the eggs. She walks over to Lexa. “I’ll just place them down here, carefully. Can you break them?”

Lexa gives Clarke a pointed look. She has super strength of course she can break eggs.

“I don’t mean it like that, Lexa. I know you have the strength. What I meant is if you can break them so I don’t have to do that.”

Lexa nods. She takes the first egg to break it. With expertise she splits the eggs nicely. Since Clarke likes her pancakes so much, she’s been making them more often. Anya is the one who taught her everything she can cook. Without her sister, she’d have no idea what she’d be doing.

Clarke puts a pan on the fire and lets some butter melt on it. When Lexa gets ready to make the first one, she’s licking her lips.

Lexa bakes her pancakes perfectly golden brown. The smell spreads through Clarke’s apartment.

Aden walks into the kitchen. “Good morning.” He waves at Lexa and Clarke.

“Good morning, Aden.” Lexa replies politely.

“Good morning, little bro.” Clarke smiles at Aden. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, I had a good sleep and good dreams.” Aden breathes in deeply to absorb the delicious smell of Lexa’s pancakes. “I can see that Lexa is making breakfast again.”

“Hey, I’ve been helping!” Clarke protests.

Aden looks at all the flour that’s spread out on the kitchen counter. “I can see that.”

Clarke groans while Lexa and Aden both try to stifle their laughter.

Octavia marches in. “Morning all.” She rubs the sleep from her eyes. “I’m here for breakfast. It smells delicious.” She walks over to Lexa and kisses her cheek. “Some of those are for me, right?”

“Good morning.” Lexa replies. She pecks Octavia’s cheek lightly. “Yes, you can have a few.” She looks over her shoulder at Clarke. “I will bake extra pancakes, in case Raven and Anya stop by.”

“Oh hey, could you do me a favor?” Octavia asks Lexa.

“What is the favor that you want, Octavia?”

“Lexa please, just call me O, all my friends do.” Octavia smiles bashfully. “Well I uh… can I take a few pancakes with me? They’re for Lincoln I’ll be seeing him today.”

“Wow again?” Clarke is a little bit surprised. “You must really like him huh.”

“Psh what? No…” Octavia blushes deeply. “I just uh… we… we talk about things, tactics and such and about the castle.”

Clarke laughs at Octavia’s reaction. “Hasn’t your brother been asking to see you?”

“Bell can wait, I already made plans.”

Lexa squeezes Octavia’s arm for a brief moment. “I will bake a few pancakes for Lincoln.”

“Thanks Lexa, you’re a doll.” Octavia squeezes Lexa’s arm back with a bright smile on her face. “To show my gratitude, I’ll put the plates on the kitchen table.”

“Good plan.” Clarke says. “At least Lexa can’t break them in that case.”

“I would not break anything, unless you throw it at me, Clarke.”

“You don’t have any valid proof of that.” Clarke winks at Lexa and opens her mouth again.

“Clarke…” Lexa warns. She knows what Clarke is up to. “Don’t.”

“Hey O, guess what?” Clarke chuckles.

Octavia shifts her eyes between Lexa and Clarke. “What?” Those two are trouble, but in a good way.

“Last night Lexa had to fix something in my room, because she broke it.”

Aden rolls his eyes. “You do know I’m standing right here, right?” He glares at Clarke. “Hearing about your bedroom escapades is something I prefer not to hear.”

“I am with Aden on this.” Lexa chimes in. “Aden is right. In fact, I think nobody wants to hear that.”

Octavia grins. “Well, I don’t mind and I bet Raven wouldn’t mind either.”

Lexa nudges Aden. “It sounds like I only have to bake pancakes for the two of us, what do you think?”

“I can’t agree with you more.” Aden holds his thumb up. “Top notch plan.”

Clarke grabs a handful of flour and throws it at them. “It’s so not fair! My own brother and my girlfriend are teaming up against me.” She’s happy that they get along. At first Lexa told her she’s not great with children, but her girlfriend was wrong. The brunette is good with children, Lexa is a natural.

Octavia crosses her arms. “If I don’t get any, I’m so not putting the plates out.” She sticks her tongue out.

Lexa slips the first pancake on a plate. “If you make fresh orange juice, I will bake you as many pancakes as you like.”

Barely a beat passes when Octavia is holding oranges in her hands.

Aden helps Clarke to prepare the kitchen table.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is sitting next to Lexa. Aden is sitting across the kitchen table from her. Octavia is already out the door with a whole stack of Lexa’s pancakes, so she can go meet up with Lincoln. There hasn’t been a sign of Raven and Anya yet. They could have their own plans.

Lexa takes the can of whipped cream and makes a smiley face on her pancake.

“Wait.” Clarke takes the can from Lexa. She makes a heart on her pancake and slides her plate in front of her girlfriend. “Here, you go.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s cheeks in the palm of her hands, while softly rubbing the brunette’s skin. “I love you so much.” She leans in and softly presses her lips against Lexa’s, keeping her hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks.

Aden stares down at the pancake on his plate and clears his throat. “Should I go finish this in my room?” He asks carefully.

“Uh yeah.” Clarke feels her cheeks reddening. “Sure, you can go to your room.”

The chair lightly screeches as Aden pushes it backwards to get up. He shakes his head at the two lovebirds and goes to his room.

Lexa reaches down her plate with her index finger, smearing whipped cream on the tip of her finger. She holds it out in front of Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke smiles widely. She opens her mouth. When Lexa’s index finger slides into her mouth, she tastes the whipped cream. Her tongue swirls around the brunette’s finger. She sucks lightly.

Lexa smiles back at Clarke.

Clarke looks deeply into Lexa’s eyes. “You got some chocolate in the corner of your lips.” When the brunette takes a napkin, she stops her. “Let me get that for you.” She leans in and kisses the corner of Lexa’s lips, until the chocolate is gone. “You’re delicious.”

Lexa reaches for the can of whipped cream. “Say a.”

Clarke opens her mouth. “Aaaa.”

Lexa carefully sprays whipped cream into Clarke’s mouth. When she’s done she holds one hand up, signaling to the blonde to wait. She puts the can of whipped cream down on the kitchen table. With one hand, she holds Clarke’s chin, her other hand lands on the blonde’s knee.

Their lips connect. The taste of whipped cream dances around their tongues. Soft moans escape their mouths. It’s a good thing that Aden went to his room and that nobody else is home.

Lexa feels her hands aching to touch Clarke more. Her girlfriend must be thinking something similar, because the blonde’s fingers weave into her hair and lightly scrape her skull.

When they both need to breathe, they break their kiss.

“Best breakfast ever.” Clarke whispers breathlessly. “I wouldn’t mind having breakfast like this every morning.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand in hers. “Neither would I.” She brings her girlfriend’s hand up to her mouth, pressing a tender kiss on the blonde’s knuckles.

“Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” _I love you, Lexa._

“Ai hod yu in, Klark.” _I love you, Clarke._

“Ai sonraun. Ai keryon.” _My life.My soul._

Lexa looks lovingly at Clarke. “Ai na huk yu op kom deimeika, natshana, en skaifaya.” _I would give you the sun, moon and stars._ When her girlfriend looks at her questioningly, she whispers it into the blonde’s ear in English.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is sitting at Indra’s table with Raven. She keeps a watchful eye on Tris, who is sitting on Raven’s lap.

Raven is smiling at Tris and bouncing the toddler gently on her knee. After she had been doing little tricks with fire, Anya’s daughter had been drawn to her and wanted her to pick her up. Anya had nodded to encourage her to comply, which she did without hesitation.

Anya looks at Indra. “There is going to be a battle against the Maunon. The mutants have been preparing. I’ll be joining them as well.”

“What about your daughter? The Maunon are dangerous, you may not survive such a battle.”

“Do not underestimate my gifts, Indra.” Anya is slightly frustrated. “I know you wouldn’t fully approve, but I’m not here to ask for your permission. My sister needs me there, and the others need me too.”

“I know I cannot stop you. All I ask is for you to think about your daughter. If you do not survive, Tris will be an orphan.”

“My daughter is a part of the reason why I have to do this. Once the Maunon are gone, she will be safe. It’s only because of them that she is against the law of my kind, out of fear. It’s despicable that the Maunon would want my daughter so badly. I will fight in that final battle.”

Indra nods quickly.

“I think I want to introduce my daughter to my sister. I’ve been keeping this secret for two years, and before that I kept erasing memories from Lexa, so she wouldn’t remember that I was ever pregnant. It doesn’t feel right to lie to her. I think I can trust Clarke and Octavia as well.”

“You are taking a big risk. Are you sure they will be on your side?”

Anya knows the risk. Mutants could be frightened if they would have knowledge of her daughter. Even good mutants might want her daughter dead, because of the extra threat Tris creates from the Maunon. “They are my friends. If something happens, my daughter comes first.” If they would react badly, she’d fight them all if she’d have to.

“It’ll be okay.” Raven assures, interrupting their conversation. “Clarke and Octavia won’t tell anyone.”

Anya picks Tris up in her arms. She creates a small cloak around them. “I have to do what’s right. My daughter shouldn’t be growing up in the shadows, fearing for her life. When I can’t be there anymore to protect her someday, I want her to be safe.”

Indra sighs and says nothing.

Anya’s nerves are on edge, while she holds Tris in her arms and makes her way to Clarke’s apartment, where she knows Lexa will be. Raven is walking next to her, offering her silent comfort.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa just finished cleaning the kitchen up, when the door of Clarke’s apartment swings open and Raven walks in, followed by Anya who’s holding a child in her arms.

Anya gently lowers her daughter onto the floor.

Clarke and Lexa walk up to them.

Clarke kneels in front of the child. “Awe she’s so cute.” She smiles at the child. When the little girl holds the palm of her hand out and lets flowers appear, she smiles brighter. “Oh wow, she’s a mutant? She’s adorable. Such pretty flowers.” She places one hand tentatively on the child’s arm, but the flowers keep growing. “Uh… what… how?” This shouldn’t be possible. “I’m a shield, when I touch her, her gift shouldn’t be working anymore.”

Lexa eyes her sister warily. The little girl is the spitting image of Anya. She places one hand on her hip. “Tell us Anya, why does the child look exactly like you?”

Clarke studies the child and then Anya. “Oh yeah, Lexa is right. The resemblance is obvious.” She laughs lightly. “Is she a little sister or something who you’ve kept hidden?”

Anya shakes her head. She already made it this far, it’s now or never. “Tris is my daughter.” She knows many more questions will be sent her way.  

Lexa gasps. “You have a daughter?” She’s confused. Her sister has never been pregnant.

“I’m sorry I never told you. You can’t remember me ever being pregnant, because I took those memories away from you. I wouldn’t pluck away memories from you just like that, but I had to take away those.”

Lexa is shocked. “Anya, why would you hide this from me? I’m your sister, we’re family.” This means that Tris is her niece. Doesn’t Anya trust her?

Raven can see that Anya is getting really tense. She places a gentle kiss on Anya’s cheek. “How about you all sit down for a moment?” She suggests.

Lexa and Clarke sit down on the couch. Aden who had heard the commotion sits down on the couch with them.

In this moment, Anya draws strength from having Raven by her side, sweet, supportive Raven, her fire girl. “Try not to freak out.”

“That’s not a promising start.” Clarke notes.

Lexa elbows Clarke and shakes her head.

“Tris is… she’s special. She’s half mutant and half human.”

Clarke gasps. “No way! That doesn’t exist! Our law…”

“Tris is very real.” Raven replies.

Aden stands up. He reaches one hand to Tris’ cheek and Tris smiles at him. “I like her, she is unique.” He smiles back at Tris.

“Her father he’s… it was the Maunon.” Anya bites her lip. Her voice is shaking. “He didn’t know about us, about what we are. I never told him. The Maunon attacked out of nowhere, unexpected.”

“Where has Tris been living?” Lexa asks curiously.

“With Indra, where Clarke used to live for seven years.”

“Why would you leave Tris there if she’s so unique?”

“Indra is a witch, the last of her kind.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. First she hears Anya has Tris, now she hears there is a living witch. Neither one of them should exist and yet they do. Witches are supposed to be extinct, the Maunon killed them all. 

Lexa glares at her sister. “I knew you had some secrets you never told me, but this is more than a little secret. Where is our trust!?” She’s angry. Anya could have told her, she would have helped. “I am your sister.”

“Lex, I’m sorry.” Anya steps closer towards Lexa, but her sister takes a step back.

“Don’t.” Lexa looks down at Tris. “How could you, Anya?”

“I know I should have told you. I’m sorry.”

Tris is playing with the flowers she created. When she trips, Lexa’s reflexes are fast. Her gift of being really fast is used, and she holds Tris before the little girl can connect with the floor. When Tris smiles at her, she stares at her. She’s holding the little girl out in front of her. When a tear rolls down her cheek, Tris tilts her head and her sparkling brown eyes widen in confusion. Her niece is beautiful.

Anya holds her breath, not sure how Lexa will react next. It’s shocking how fast her sister held on to her daughter, when Tris was about to fall.

Tris wriggles in Lexa’s hands.

Lexa awkwardly brings Tris closer to her body, so she can wrap her arms around her niece. She’s sold when Tris’ tiny arms wrap around her neck, and she feels her niece breathing against her shoulder. Her anger is gone. She wants to be angry at Anya for keeping this secret from her, but she can’t be angry.  

Anya lets the breath out that she had been holding. “Okay, we should all talk.” She sits down on the couch.

Clarke holds her hands out to hold Tris. She loves children, they’re adorable. Tris is the cutest kid she’s ever seen.

Lexa hands Tris over to Clarke. “Be careful with her.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, she slaps a hand in front of it. Okay yes, she cares about her niece, even though she just met Tris.

Tris doesn’t take well to Clarke wanting to hold her. She stretches her arms out in Anya’s direction. “Nomon.” _Mother._ Her voice is small and pleading.

Anya takes Tris from Clarke. “Ai yongon.” _My child._

Lexa cups Tris’ cheeks. “Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun.” _My life is your life._ She sees Anya’s eyes widening. “Ha yu?” _How are you?_

“Nou foto.” _Not bad._ Anya takes a deep breath. “Ha yu?” _How are you?_

“Ai ste os.” _I’m good._ Lexa can see how worried Anya is, in regards to what’s hanging above their heads, the battle with the Maunon that’s waiting to happen. “Hodnes teik ething daun.” _Love conquers all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on the Trigedasleng in my story? I put the translations right next to it all the time, because I think that's better than if I were to put them in a note. Would you prefer to read more or less Trigedasleng? Some words are tough to find. I like Trigedasleng, it's something I'd want to learn. 
> 
> Ah and yes, Clarke's shield that neutralizes powers when she touches someone doesn't work on Tris.   
> If you like the clexa moments, I'll definitely write more of those.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute moments.

Octavia stumbles inside, smiling, remembering the time she spent with Lincoln. Something is different when she walks inside Clarke’s apartment. “Who’s that kid?” She notices the little girl sitting on the floor with some flowers around her. Since when do they have flowers growing inside the apartment?

“Her name is Tris.” Anya replies. “She is my daughter.”

Octavia’s mouth turns into an o shape. “You have a daughter? Damn.” She looks at the flowers. “So her gift is the flowery thing then?”

“My daughter holds life.”

“Don’t get this the wrong way but uh…” Octavia shrugs her shoulders slightly. “I thought you were gay.”

The moment those words slip from Octavia’s mouth, Raven remembers Anya telling her that she’s gay. How did this slip past her before when Anya told her about Tris’ father? Okay well in that moment she didn't think so far ahead, since it was already a lot of information to process. 

“I’m gay. I had a very close friendship with him and something happened, and I did love him, a lot.”

“Hmm okay.” Octavia accepts Anya’s answer. She turns herself into a kitten and runs up to Tris.

Tris coos happily at the sight of a kitten.

Raven laughs. It has been very obvious that she’s not the only one who wants to win Tris’ affection. She has noticed that Lexa has taken a liking to Tris as well. Clarke has been pouting for a while, because Tris is difficult around Clarke.

Clarke crosses her legs. “I’m the only one who Tris doesn’t like.” She doesn’t understand why Tris is fussy around her, and not the others.

Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s knee. “Give her some time.” She has a feeling her niece must be a bit overwhelmed.

“She has never met so many people at once.” Anya adds. She thinks about how it took her a while to become friends with Clarke. Her daughter must be the same.

Octavia morphs back into herself. She chuckles at the cute surprised look on Tris’ face. “Anya, she’s so adorable. If you ever need a babysitter, you know where to find me.” She teasingly runs the back of her index finger across Anya’s cheek. “You’re such a hot mom.” She pulls her finger away as Anya is about to burn her. “As I said, hot.”

“There is a line.” Lexa pitches in. “To babysit Tris.”

“Let me guess, you’re at the front of that line?” Clarke teases.

“Tris is my niece.”

Octavia eyes Anya. “What gift does her father have? Where is he?” She’s curious.

Anya shakes her head. “Her father is no more. It was the Maunon. It happened before Tris was born. The Maunon attacked us, while we were out for a movie.”

“Oh god that’s awful, I’m so sorry!”

“He didn’t have any gifts.”

Octavia cocks her head. “What do you mean he didn’t have any gifts? All mutants have at least one gift. If someone doesn’t have a gift then they’re not a mutant.” After saying those words, it all begins to click. Anya is here with her daughter, a child she never mentioned before. If the father wasn’t gifted that means he was… human.

“Tris is half mutant and half human. Her gift is the opposite of my darkest gift.”

Octavia swallows nervously at all the information. The law… they only have one law.

“It gets better.” Clarke says with a husky tone. “My shield doesn’t work on Tris. When I touch her, her gift keeps working.”

“Wow, she can do that?” Octavia is impressed. No mutant can ever use their gifts on Clarke, not even divergent mutants. Then there’s the child, half mutant, half human. That’s what it takes for Clarke’s shield not to work? Damn. “The Maunon will go batshit crazy to get to Tris.”

“Language.” Lexa warns. When Octavia looks at her, she nods her head towards Tris.

“Good thing Tris doesn’t speak English.” Clarke comments with a sigh of relief.

“My daughter may understand more than you think she does.” Anya says grimly. “No foul language.”

Raven grasps Octavia’s wrist. “You can’t tell anyone about Tris, not even Lincoln.”

Octavia sees that everyone is looking at her, and they’re definitely not kidding. “Okay, I promise. I won’t tell anyone.” It’s not up to her to tell anyone.

“Okay good, because if any one of you tells someone, I’ll burn you.” Raven threatens. She won’t let anyone harm her family. Okay… not really her family, but Anya is her girlfriend so yeah.

Anya takes note of Raven’s increased protectiveness that began to occur directly after her fire girl met Tris.

Octavia’s phone buzzes. She picks it up, unlocks it and reads the text she received. “Oh hey guys, it’s from Lincoln. That mutant in the castle who was creating special costumes is done. So yeah, Anya and Raven, you two might want one for your whole fire thing.”

“They better not look ridiculous.” Raven mutters. “I wouldn’t want to walk around like some circus clown.”

“Yeah, what she said.” Anya agrees. She hopes hers has a lot of black.

“While you two go over there, I’ll babysit Tris.” Octavia suggests a little too eagerly.

Before Octavia can reach out to Tris, Anya picks Tris up and places her in Lexa’s arms. “I will be back in a bit, be careful with her. If anything happens to her….” She’s tempted to make a threat.

Lexa nods in understanding. She will be careful with her niece. Her sister is showing her a gigantic amount of trust right now. 

Anya grasps Octavia’s arm. “You’re coming with us to the castle.” She knows Octavia knows the castle quite well, since the younger girl is always hanging around Lincoln who lives there.

Aden looks at Clarke. “Can I go too?” He thinks his sister will say no.

“I’ll look after Aden.” Anya promises.

Clarke sighs and gives in. “Okay fine, but don’t be gone too long or I’ll send a search party.” She’s half-joking and half-serious.

Raven holds her thumb up. “We’ll bring Aden back with the most sparkling costume.”

“Oh you mean the sparkling pink one you want to have?” Aden teases. “Yes, we will bring that with us when we return.”

“I think she wants a bow too.” Anya adds while high-fiving Aden.

“Well you know what the only one I like right now is Tris.”

“Hey!” Octavia pushes Raven. “I didn’t do anything!”

Raven kisses Octavia’s cheek. “Love ya, babe.”

Octavia wraps her arms around Raven and seductively kisses her neck. “I love you too.” Mere seconds later, Anya is yanking her away by the back of her shirt.

“Hands off of my fire girl or I’ll burn you.”

Octavia knows that she has to take Anya’s word seriously. The older woman can do a lot worse than burning her. Her friends are hot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Clarke, we ate pancakes for breakfast. Are you seriously going to bake cookies?”

“Awe come on, Lex.” Clarke pleads. “We can make shapes with them and when they’re done, we can decorate them. Tris will love it.”

“Only Tris?”

“Okay yes, I admit it I’ll love it as well.”

Lexa scoops Tris up in her arms. She uses her strength to hold her niece above her head like an airplane, carefully moving the little girl while Tris coos. Her niece is like a feather, and that’s not only because she’s so strong. She takes Tris’ shoes off and her tiny socks. "Clarke, look how tiny her toes are." Her voice is high pitched. 

Clarke motions towards her sink and laughs. "Yes, I can see she has tiny toes." Everything about Tris is tiny. 

Lexa moves towards the sink with Tris. She takes her time to wash her hands and her niece’s hands, along with Tris’ tiny feet. Her niece wriggles in her hands. Tris must be ticklish. When she’s done, she gently puts her niece down on Clarke’s kitchen table. She makes sure to stand behind Tris, so her niece wouldn’t fall off of the table.

Clarke puts all the ingredients on the table, along with an array of cookie cutters. “I’ve baked cookies with Octavia and Raven a lot, so we got all these things.” She explains, even though Lexa didn’t ask.

Lexa tickles Tris and smiles at her, while Clarke is preparing everything.

Tris plays with a cookie cutter in her hands. It’s in the shape of a heart.

Lexa looks at her niece. “Ai laik Leksa.” _I am Lexa._ She smiles as Tris nods in understanding. “Chon yu bilaik?” _Who are you?_ She already knows the answer, but she wants to test how much her niece understands. It’s clear that Anya taught her Trigedasleng.

“Ai laik Tris.” _I am Tris._

“Ai laik eitin.” _I am eighteen._

Tris holds two fingers up. “Ai laik tu.” _I am two._

Clarke beams at the interaction between her girlfriend and Tris. They’re both so adorable. She’s going to melt.

Lexa reaches for something across the table. She accidentally gets her finger cut. It’s shallow, nothing more than a scratch.

Tris' eyes fly wide open. “Yu ste laksen.” _You are hurt._ Her voice sounds panicked, like it pains her to see Lexa hurt.

Lexa wants to assure her niece that she’s okay. “Ai kik raun. _” I’m well._ She holds her finger out to show Tris how shallow it really is.

Tris wraps her tiny hand around Lexa’s finger.

Lexa’s finger tingles and she sees Tris’ hand glow. When her niece lets go of her finger, the cut is completely gone. She recalls Anya’s words, about Tris holding life. Her niece is a healer.

“Wow okay.” Clarke stares at Tris. “She’s definitely special.” She’s amazed at how fast the little girl healed Lexa’s cut.

Lexa caresses Tris’ cheek tenderly. “Mochof.” _Thank you._

Tris gives her a toothy smile. “Pro.” _You’re welcome._

Lexa kisses Tris’ cheek and wraps her arms around her niece’s tiny frame. “Ai hod yu in, strikon.” _I love you, little one._

“I knew you’re good with children.” Clarke points out with a smile. “From the moment you looked at Tris for the first time, I knew you’d love her.”

“Is everything prepared to shape our cookies?”

“Admit that you’re good with children.”

Lexa picks Tris up and ignores Clarke. Together with her niece, she makes heart cookies. When they’re done shaping the cookies, Clarke puts them in the oven that she had pre-heated.

“Are you going to hold Tris in your arms the entire time?” Clarke asks curiously, noting how Lexa doesn’t seem to let go of the little girl.

“Your apartment could be dangerous for her, Clarke. Tris is but a child.” Lexa doesn’t want Tris to fall and hurt her knee or something. Or what if her niece would bump into the furniture and somehow cut her lip or end up with a gash on her forehead? She will protect Tris. “I will watch over her.” She puts her niece down on Clarke’s couch and sits down next to her.

Clarke laughs under her breath. She sits down on the other side, leaving Tris in between Lexa and herself.

Tris reaches her tiny arms out. One hand lands on Lexa’s leg, while she places her other hand on Clarke’s leg.

“This is so cute.” Clarke coos. “Look Lexa, we look like a little family.”

Lexa stiffens. Clarke is not wrong they do look like a little family. With her girlfriend’s next words, she forgets how to breathe.

“Someday I think I want children.” Clarke admits. “Not yet, but someday, I think I want to have children. What about you, Lexa? Do you want children someday?”

“I eh…” Lexa swallows thickly. “I never thought about it.” She concludes earnestly.

Lexa has always known she’s into girls and she never really thought about children. Of course there are ways, but she’s eighteen. Having a little family of her own never crossed her mind. Before she met Tris, Clarke and Clarke’s friends, she always thought it was going to be her and Anya forever. She can tell Clarke really seems to like children. Not that she hates children, but liking children and having children is not the same thing. People could adore children and not desire to have some, or the other way around. Maybe someday she’d say yes, but she’s not sure. It’s not something she can promise.

Clarke regrets making Lexa so tense. It wasn’t her intention. “Don’t sweat it, Lex.” She wants to enjoy the moment they have right now. “I wasn’t trying to ask you to have children with me.”

“Oh.” Lexa clears her throat. “Okay.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No wait, I mean…” She sighs. This is not going the way she would want it to go. “I mean, yes I would love to have children with you someday, possibly, but I’m not asking you to have children with me right now or next year or something. We have time.” Or at least she hopes they will have time. They have to defeat the Maunon first.

Lexa has a tight-lipped smile. “I understand.” She takes a deep breath. “Once the Maunon are gone, our kind will be free and our kind will know peace.”

“Yeah it’s something I’m looking forward to. I just wish we wouldn’t have to lose lives while we will have our final battle against them.”

“It is called the final battle for a reason, Clarke. You cannot have a victory without sacrifice. Wars contain bloodshed.”

“I hope their blood will be shed, from the Maunon, every last one of them and from the dark mutants who are siding with the Maunon.”

Lexa thinks about Anya, who keeps insisting to be dark. “Not all dark mutants are evil.”

“Hmm maybe not, but I have yet to see a dark mutant who isn’t evil.” Every dark mutant Clarke has encountered has sided with the Maunon, it’s like clockwork. “When a mutant chooses dark, they go rogue and take the wrong side.” She has known few mutants who seemed decent at first, then they chose their dark side and directly after that, they abandoned their own kind to side with the enemy.

Lexa silently hopes her sister won’t choose the dark side. It’s ridiculous how they have to choose. Nobody is ever all good or all bad, although admittedly, the Maunon appear as all bad. There is an obvious reason for that, since the Maunon are ruthless. If the Maunon would find Tris, they would kill her coldly, not caring that her niece is an innocent little toddler.

“There is a rumor.” Clarke says after some silence. When she has Lexa’s attention, she goes on. “According to the rumor, the Maunon have black hearts and can’t feel anything aside from pure hate, rage and everything else that means trouble. The rumor says that when a mutant chooses to be dark, their heart turns black and everyone they ever loved suddenly means nothing to them. The rumor says that when a mutant chooses to be dark, they could look at someone from their family who they once loved, and feel nothing but hate. For example the Blake siblings. Bellamy loves Octavia and he’d protect her with his own life, but if he’d choose to be dark, he’d hate Octavia and attempt to rip her heart out.”

“You believe those rumors hold truth?”

Clarke thinks about it. “Well yeah, I guess. I’ve seen decent mutants choosing to be dark and then they were someone else. It’s scary, but it happens.” She thinks about one specific mutant. "That dark mutant I told you about before from Monty's database, Cage. He's a dark mutant. He was never a great guy to begin with, but he always loved his dad. The day Cage chose to be dark, which wasn't a surprise, he killed his own father, coldly. If Cage had any light at all, it was reserved for his dad and when he chose to be dark, it was all gone."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia waves both her arms when she spots Lincoln. “We’re here!” She smiles when he runs up to her.

Lincoln lifts Octavia up and hugs her. “It is good to see you again. I see you received my text.”

Octavia taps her head. “Right, I forgot to reply.” She can be clumsy sometimes. “Yeah I got it and we came over right away.” She kisses Lincoln’s cheek. “I’ve missed you, handsome.”

Lincoln smiles bashfully and winks at Octavia.

“I hope Mrs. Mode didn’t create something awful looking.” Raven grumbles. “If it’s something brightly colored, I’m outta here.”

A short lady with black hair that’s cut like a bob and thick rimmed black glasses approaches them. “Hello darlings, how good to see you all.” Her voice sounds cheerful.

“It’s good to see you too, Edna.” Octavia replies politely.

“So our costumes are ready?” Raven asks, not wanting to waste any time.

“Ah yes, darlings.” Edna walks into the castle. “Follow me.”

Octavia notices Bellamy. “Hey Bell, what are you doing here?” She didn’t expect to see her brother here.

“I’m here because of my costume, it’s a good one.” Bellamy proves his point by stretching himself out, while the costume stretches with him. “It breathes like Egyptian cotton.” His costume is midnight blue, it doesn’t look bad.

They follow Edna into the castle, where they have a chance to see their costumes. Apparently Edna made them extra costumes, so they can wear them often if they’d like.

Anya is grateful when she sees hers is pitch black. There is another one for her that has a hood. She nods approvingly.

Raven’s costume is black with wine red mixed in it. “Hmm yes, I like it. Let’s see if it’s fire proof.” Her hands warm up and fire spreads. Her costume doesn’t burn. Ah yes, that’s great. “Good work Edna.”

Anya has to admit that it was a good idea to have someone making such costumes. “We will go back to Lexa and Clarke, to let them know we are ready for the final battle against the Maunon.”

Raven squeezes Anya’s hand. “It’ll be okay. We’ll make it.” They all have to make it. She can’t lose Anya or any of her friends.

Anya whispers to herself. “Oso throu daun ogeda.” _We fight together._ She looks at Raven. “Kom oso las soujon ona graun-de. Oso gonplei don jos stot au. ” _Until our final journey on the ground._ _Our fight has just begun._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke takes her oven mittens and takes the cookies out of the oven. She puts them aside to let them cool off a bit before they will be decorating them.

Tris is standing up on Clarke’s couch, peering curiously into the kitchen, while Lexa’s hands are on her sides.

Clarke takes icing and colorful candy sprinkles, which they can use to decorate the cookies. She places the cookies on cold plates that had been placed in the refrigerator to let them cool down better.

Lexa happily bounces Tris on her hip. She whispers sweetly in her niece’s ear.

“You’re so cute with her.”

“You always call me cute, Clarke.”

“But this time I mean it even more.” Clarke tries to defend her statement. She looks at Tris and then back at Lexa. “You’re both adorable. It’s so sweet that you have a niece.”

Together they decorate the cookies. Tris holds a handful of sprinkles and lets them rain over the cookies that are splayed out in front of her on the table, while she’s on her knees on Clarke’s kitchen table.

Clarke playfully smears some icing on Tris’ face and on Lexa’s.

Lexa retaliates by smearing icing on Clarke’s face. Tris laughs delightfully as she does so.

“I smell cookies!” Octavia swings the door open wildly. “Oh and Raven and Anya got their costumes, so we’re ready for that final battle.” She sounds chipper while the others are silent for a while.

Raven laughs at the sight of icing smeared on Lexa’s, Clarke’s and Tris’ face. “I see the kids had fun without us.” She smirks.

Anya smiles at her daughter, who is sitting happily on Clarke’s kitchen table, decorating cookies while there is icing smeared on her cheeks. It warms her heart to see Tris so happy.

Octavia grabs some icing and smears some on Clarke’s shirt. “There you go, you look yummy.” She gives Clarke a flirty wink. With one finger she takes some of the icing of Clarke’s cheek and puts it in her mouth. “Definitely yummy.”

Lexa rolls her eyes at Octavia’s antics.

Octavia winks at Lexa. “I haven’t forgotten about you.” She lets her finger glide over Lexa’s cheek, feeling how the brunette shivers ever so slightly. “You’re yummy too.”

Anya grabs Octavia by her collar and pulls her away.

Octavia groans. “Come on, Anya. I’m not flirting with your woman this time.”

“No, but you’re flirting with my sister and my sister’s woman.”

Raven gives Octavia her signature smirk. “And they say I’m bad.”

“Pssh.” Octavia grins. “You are bad. You’re just really whipped right now.”

Raven snakes her arms around Anya’s waist. “I’m whipped and proud to be.” She kisses Anya’s neck. “I mean seriously, have you seen how hot Anya is? Can’t get better than this.”

Anya pecks Raven lightly before turning her attention to Tris.

Tris points at the cookies she decorated. “Gon yu, nomon.” _For you, mother._

“Ai sou na sad won op, mochof.” _I’d love some, thank you._

“I have a curious question.” Octavia butts in, as if her other questions aren’t curious. “Why do you talk to her in Trigedasleng?”

“Because she is mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their final battle against the Maunon is closing in. Ah the happy little family :) Gosh, I'm making this sound as if they will all die.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against the Maunon takes place. I'm sorry in advance if I break your heart.

Tris is smiling at everyone while she’s holding a cookie in her hands. She’s far too young to understand anything about what’s going on. With her childlike innocence, she wouldn’t have the slightest idea what a war is like. The others glance at her with a mix of happiness and pain.

“Okay so uh…” Raven decides to break the uncomfortable silence, since someone has to be the first to do it. “That final battle against the Maunon is hanging above our heads.” She looks at Anya and Tris. She loves them both.

“Yeah and it’s not looking great so far.” Octavia says while sighing. “Lincoln caught word from someone that the dark mutants know that we’ve been preparing, so they tipped the Maunon of about it.”

“No element of surprise then.” Clarke says. She’s thoroughly disappointed. “Why are the dark mutants so evil when it comes to their own kind? Sure their heart turns black and all that fun stuff, but it’s insane for anyone to side with the Maunon. As if the Maunon would leave the dark mutants alone. Once the Maunon are done with the mutants and the humans, the dark mutants will be goners as well.”

“Once we fight that final battle, we all have the chance to make a choice.” Raven replies. “I mean, we don’t have to choose yet, but when someone chooses light, their good gift will be better and when someone chooses dark, their gift will be darker.”

Anya clenches her jaw. She still believes she’s destined to be a dark divergent mutant. It’s in her veins, she can sense it. Sometimes it’s like there is a whisper in her ear, luring her into the darkness. Her wings are pitch black. One of her gifts is a deadly touch. Once she chooses, her dark gifts will grow stronger. She’s thinking about her loved ones. Tris, her dear little daughter. Lexa, her younger sister who she has been raising. Raven, her girlfriend. She loves them and it hurts.

Lexa worries about Anya. What if everything she heard about dark mutants is true? What if her sister chooses to be dark and turns into a monster? She won’t accept that. In her eyes Anya is an amazing woman. Her sister raised her since she was a little child, not much older than Tris. Anya was still a child herself when she began to take care of her. If her sister goes dark, there is no way she can fight against Anya. They have argued and bickered at times, but she would never be able to truly hurt her own sister. She would die if Anya would ever try to kill her, because there is no way she would ever kill her sister.

“I hope everyone will choose wisely.” Clarke whispers earnestly. She looks briefly at Lexa and Anya. They both look a bit tense.

Anya clears her throat. “Indra will help us in our final battle.”

Clarke is confused. “Really? Why would Indra help us? We’re not even her kind and she’s the last of hers. I mean not that I wouldn’t appreciate it if she’d help, because of course I appreciate all the help we can get, I’m just surprised.”

“Indra will bring her wand and her broom. She can say a few spells that might be helpful.”

“That sounds wicked.” Octavia grins. “I can’t wait to see her with all her stuff. It’ll be cool to meet a witch.”

“We’ve got a lot of mutants who will be helping too.” Clarke adds. “Lexa, Anya, you’re both wonderful for finding Luna and getting her to help us.” She hopes Luna won’t choose to be dark, since Luna already seems on edge.

Octavia taps Anya’s knee to get her attention. “What will you do with Tris while we fight? It’s not like you can leave her alone or something.”

“I will have to bring her to the castle.” Anya sighs deeply. “I know it’s a risk, but the castle has a veil and the Maunon can’t get through that. The dark mutants can get through it, but there’s no way anyone in the castle would let the dark mutants get far. When anyone asks, Tris is simply a mutant, not half mutant half human, you all got that?” She waits a moment for them to nod. “If anyone slips even one word about my daughter being different or anything at all that you shouldn’t be sharing, I will kill you. I won’t hesitate. My daughter is my life and I’ll do anything to protect her.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Clarke promises. She knows what it’s like to have to keep an important secret. After all, she did hide Aden for nine years.

Octavia holds her hand to her chest. “I swear I won’t tell. I got your back.” She can be childish and playful, but she also knows when to be serious and this is a moment to be serious.

“Nobody will hear a peep about Tris from me.” Raven guarantees. Anya can trust her. She’d never do anything to hurt them.

“If anyone asks, Tris will be known as a mutant.” Aden assures.

Lexa nods her agreement.

Anya presses her hands against Tris’ ears, unsure of how much her daughter might understand. “Okay listen up, I’ll only say this once and it’s important.” The others go silent right away. “If I don’t make it…” She sees they are about to protest. “No, listen. Hear me out. This battle is serious. We will be losing people, we all know that.”

Clarke sighs. “You’re right, we will be losing people.” It’s the painful reality they live in.

“If something happens to me…” Anya tries to be strong for her daughter. “Lexa, if something happens you have to take care of Tris for me, okay? Promise me.”

Lexa bites her lip. She looks at Tris who is so full of innocence and looks so confused at Anya holding her hands against her ears. “I promise.”

Anya looks at Raven. “Raven, if something happens to both Lexa and I, you have to take care of Tris. Can you promise me that?” She sounds desperate.

Raven’s eyes widen. “Me? Really?” She’s shocked. “You would trust me with your daughter?”

Anya nods solemnly.

“Yes, yeah sure. I promise.”

“What if something happens to you, Lexa and to Raven?” Octavia reasons, pointing out a possibility.

Clarke elbows Octavia to shut her up. “We’ll just have to hope it doesn’t come that far.”

Anya couldn’t agree more with Clarke. If she doesn’t make it, Lexa and Raven have to, or at least one of them has to. Clarke may be her friend, and she may be becoming friends with Octavia too, but that doesn’t mean she’d trust one of those two with her daughter. She takes her hands away from Tris’ ears.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tris takes a cookie and holds it out to Raven, who is cuddled up next to her mother.

Raven smiles at Tris. “Mochof.” _Thank you._

“Pro, faya nomon.” _You’re welcome, fire mother._

“Uh…” Raven freezes for a second. “I’m still practicing but I’m like ninety-nine percent sure she just called me fire mother.”

Anya had dropped her jaw and tries to think about what to say. Her daughter is so much smarter than she thought. Tris must understand how close she is with Raven. She nods her head at her fire girl to confirm what her daughter said.

Anya gently takes Tris’ hand. “Em ste nou…” _She is not…_ The last words die in her throat. What would happen if she’d tell her daughter that Raven is not her mother? Would it hurt Tris? Confuse her?

“Nomon?” _Mother?_

“Reivon ste nou yu nomon.” _Raven is not your mother._ Anya regrets her words when Tris’ face falls.

Tris shakes her head. “Spicha.” _Liar._

Anya glances at Raven. “I’m sorry for this, I think she simply assumed… because we’re together so she thinks…”

Raven kisses Anya’s cheek. “It’s okay. Tris can call me anything she likes, as long as you’re okay with it.” She doesn’t mind it if Tris wants to call her mother, if anything, it makes her feel like she’s a part of this little family.

Lexa watches the interaction in silence and chooses not to say anything.

Anya is taken aback. “You don’t mind?” She wouldn’t want Raven to run away or something.

“Babe, I’m in this with you.” Raven cups Anya’s cheek. “You and Tris are a package deal.”

“Moba, Tris.” _I’m sorry, Tris._ Anya whispers in Tris’ ear. “Reivon ste ai hodnes.” _Raven is my love._

“Ai nomon?” _My mother?_

“Sha.” _Yes._

Tris stretches her arms out to Raven and places her hands in one of Raven’s hands. “Faya, beja.” _Fire, please._ She tilts her head. “Beja, nomon.” _Please, mother._

Raven chuckles lightly. “Anya, you’ll have to teach me some more Trig so I can communicate more with Tris.”

Anya nods. “I’ll teach you more, and Lexa can teach you more as well. It’s sweet that you want to do this to communicate better with… our daughter.” The way Raven’s eyes light up makes her choice of words worth it.

Raven holds her hands up. “Ai raun.” _Watch out._   She waits for Tris to take some distance before creating fire in her hands and making figures.

“Chit ste disha?” _What is this?_   Tris wants to touch the figure Raven created, but the moment she reaches out, it disappears.

“I see that playing with fire runs in the family.” Lexa notes amusedly. A cookie is thrown at her by Anya. “Good example.” When Tris throws a cookie at her too, while cooing, she adds. “My point exactly.”

Raven grins. “I think Tris really likes my tricks.”

“Pssh she likes mine more.” Octavia says, sure of herself and her gift.

Lexa stands up. “I bet I have one she will like more.” There’s a wicked grin on her face. She grabs Raven and Octavia. “Tris, chek.” _Tris, look._

Raven and Octavia mutter while Lexa uses her super strength to juggle with them.

Tris claps her hands while she watches with wide eyes.

Anya crosses her arms. “Oh yes, Lexa, tell me more about the good example I set.” She says sarcastically.

Tris pouts when Lexa stops. “Mo, beja.” _More, please._

Anya shakes her head. “Em ste sheidgeda, osir bants nau.” _It is night, we leave now._

Lexa looks at the others. “It is night, we will be leaving now.” She watches as their confusion disappears and they get ready to leave.

Anya, Lexa and Aden let their wings appear.

Tris looks at them with amazement. “Meizen.” _Beautiful._

Together they fly to the castle with Tris, Raven, Octavia and Clarke where Lincoln will be waiting for them. It’s safer to fly there now. The Maunon might attack as the night goes on or when dawn breaks through.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lincoln smiles when Octavia runs up in his arms. “You made it here. I was worried you’d be late.” His voice is laced with concern.

“Have there been any reports so far?” Octavia asks.

Lincoln dips his head. “Two mutants didn’t make it to the castle. They were on their way, but it was too far. The Maunon got to them halfway. One of them was on the phone with me and informed me. They couldn’t outrun the Maunon. It happened about half an hour ago, about six hours away from here.”

Clarke cuts in. “What kind of mutants were they?”

“One of them was Reese.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No… Reese our mutant who could teleport?”

Lincoln sadly nods his head. “She went to go retrieve another mutant who lives a bit far. Each gift always has a limit. Reese was young. She had to teleport in bits and pieces. She was about to teleport for a second time to return when the Maunon intercepted them.”

Lexa is worried. Reese was supposed to teleport children out of the castle if something would go wrong, and now she’s gone.

“It’s like they expected us to send her out.” Lincoln says it with venom. “Like they had been waiting for her. She was just a little girl.”

Anya grits her teeth. “You shouldn’t have sent her out there.” Why would they send a child, such an important one, out there alone to retrieve one mutant? Now they lost both mutants.

“She went because the mutant was one who could duplicate himself multiple times.” Lincoln looks at the little child Anya is holding. “Who is she?”

“A mutant.” Anya replies dryly. “She will stay in the castle while we fight.”

Lincoln wants to ask more, but Octavia stops him with a kiss. She takes his arm and walks with him into the castle.

Thunderclaps ring through the air. They turn around to look. It’s Luna’s arrival.

Luna’s eyes have darkened since Lexa and Anya last saw her. “I’m here now.”

“Ah you must be Luna.” Clarke offers her a smile. “Thank you for joining us.”

“Thank me when the battle is over, or not.” Luna’s voice is cold.

More mutants arrive at the castle. Once the Maunon arrive outside the castle, they will fight. They all know what’s at stake, but this is better than running and hiding, while having to fear that one day the Maunon would be there to kill them. Together they have a chance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“MAUNON!!!!” The sonic screamer mutant’s voice echoes through the entire castle, so loud that the doors of the castle fly wide open.

Raven groans. “My bloody ears man!” She feels the vibration hitting her body.

Tris topples over by the strength of it.

“He must think we’re blind.” Anya huffs. “Thanks to him, we might be a little deaf now.”

“At least he managed to warn everyone.” Clarke tries to point out the bright side of this. “Okay, let’s go fight our final battle.”

Anya hugs Tris and pushes her in the arms of a few mutant children. She has to ground herself. Her daughter is safe inside the castle. There is a veil. Nothing bad can happen. Tris is safe. Her daughter will be safe. It’s safe.

Tris tries to wiggle herself away from the mutant children. “Nomon, faya nomon.” _Mother, fire mother._ Her voice is breaking. “Beja, nou bants ai.” _Please, don’t leave me._

“Ai yongon, ste yuj.” _My child, stay strong._ Anya replies while her heart breaks.

Lexa squeezes Anya’s hand. “Kom hodnes yu na hon uf.” _In love, may you find strength._

“Wamplei nou laik eno.” _Death is not the end._

Raven takes Anya’s hands. “Oso throu daun ogeda.” _We fight together._ She gives Anya a firm squeeze. Together they can use their fire and set the Maunon ablaze.

Anya inhales deeply. “Ogeda, ai houmon.” _Together, my wife._ When Lexa gasps, she gives her sister a warning glare.

Raven doesn’t know what Anya called her, but she assumes it’s another term of endearment. She’ll ask Anya what it means after this battle. There’s no time now.

Their costumes are great. They set themselves on fire and make their way to the Maunon outside the castle, ready to burn them alive.

Octavia morphs into a black mamba, allowing her to strike very quickly and to chase the Maunon and the dark mutants at an incredible speed. She sees a few mutants jumping up as they spot her. She knows they fear her now because she’s very deadly as a black mamba. This is one of the perks of being able to morph into any animal she wants. It’s better to morph into animals now than it would be to morph into some human.

Clarke stays close to Aden and Lexa. Together with them, she will go after Cage, the darkest mutant known so far. When she holds Aden and Lexa, Cage’s gift of pain won’t work on them.

Lexa uses her mind control, in an attempt to turn a few dark mutants against the Maunon. When she reaches Cage, he looks at her and pain ripples through her body, until Clarke holds her hand, then it stops. She knows what to do. They need to take Cage’s eyes out.

Aden takes Lexa’s hands. “Throw me.” He sees she is hesitating. “Trust me.”

Lexa grabs Aden and uses her super strength to throw him at Cage.

Aden lets long sharp nails appear from the knuckles of his hands. When he’s close to Cage, he feels the pain coursing through his body. It hurts so much. He smacks so hard into Cage that they both fall down. He seizes the moment to claw at Cage’s eyes, removing them from Cage’s skull.

Cage cries out in pure agony. Without his eyes, his gift is useless.

Lexa punches anyone who tries to approach Aden.

Indra is flying around on her broom, waving her wand around, striking a few of the Maunon with spells.

None of the mutants ever saw so many Maunon at once, but that’s not surprising since the Maunon are all here, along with the dark mutants.

The mutants are outnumbered. There are too many of them inside the castle who can’t fight because they’re too young or because their gift doesn’t allow them to fight.

One of the Maunon is holding Octavia, who morphed back into herself because they’re hitting her. Lincoln is trying to get to her.

Lexa, Clarke and Aden are being surrounded.

Anya can see this fight is not going well. Too many mutants are dying and they’re losing. When Raven falls down, she wants to scream her lungs out. It’s her breaking point. “I choose to be dark!” Her voice is powerful and loud.

“Anya, no!!” Lexa shouts. Her sister can’t go dark. Now Anya will be filled with hate.

“Ai ste mou biga kom ai kripa.” _I’m bigger than my demons._ Anya looks at her sister and notices the tears in Lexa’s eyes. “Chit nou frag yu op na teik yu ste mou yuj.” _What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger._

Anya feels the power of her dark gifts increasing and walks up the Maunon. Her entire body becomes toxic. Her gift of her deadly touch is glowing all over her, everyone within a few steps away from her dies without her having to touch them. She has never felt so strong before. The darkness fills her up. It’s like taking a breath of fresh air, one she had needed all along. Her lips twist into a wicked grin.

Luna creates thunder that rocks the ground. Her eyes darken until they are nearly black. “I choose to be dark as well!” Thunderclaps slap around the castle, threatening to split the building in half.

Aden reaches his hand out for Clarke. “My sister, our shield.” He squeezes her hand before dropping it. “I choose light!” His entire body glows.

Clarke looks at her brother and takes his hand firmly in hers.

Lexa reaches for Clarke’s other hand.

Aden nods. “It is time.” It’s like something heavy is pressing on his chest.

Lexa takes a deep breath. “I choose light!” She always wants to be on the right side.

Anya and Luna step closer to Aden, Lexa and Clarke.

Lexa takes a step back. “Anya, no, what are you doing?” She doesn’t want her sister to touch her now.

“You will be okay.” Aden whispers. “We will be okay. We are the key, the five of us.”

Anya strongly grasps Lexa’s free hand.

Luna takes a hold of Aden’s free hand.

“We all have to concentrate.” Aden instructs. “Reach for the side you claimed.” He ignores how hard Luna is squeezing his hand.

A thick glow appears around them, a mix of black and white, slowly turning grey.

Lexa feels Anya’s hand burning into hers. Her sister’s toxic skin is poisoning her.

“I had to choose dark, Lexa. It was my destiny.” Anya’s voice is empty of any emotions. “I did what I had to do.”

“You are killing me, Anya.” Lexa’s voice is breaking. Why would her own sister do this to her?

“Kigon yo gonplei.” _Keep fighting._

Aden connects their gifts, so they can exchange them and bind them together.

Clarke’s shield is deflecting the Maunon. Her nose is bleeding. Nobody is supposed to use gifts when they’re touching her. She can feel the gifts from Lexa, Anya, Aden and Luna. It hurts. All their gifts pass through her body, binding them. The Maunon are dying and she feels she’s dying too. When the Maunon are dead, she falls down.

Lexa rushes to her side. “Clarke.” She shakes the blonde lightly. “Clarke!” She can’t lose her girlfriend. “Please, Clarke.” Her sister is sitting next to her. “She’s not waking up.”

Anya’s eyes drop down. “It’s my fault. She couldn’t survive my gift.” Right now it’s more like a curse.

“But… Aden is alive, Luna is alive… I’m alive.”

“I am too dark.” Anya replies coldly. “Now Clarke is dead.”

“Em ain!” _She’s mine._ Lexa feels broken. “Em ste oyo lukot!” _She is your friend._

Anya shakes her head. “No mo.” _No more._ She pats Lexa’s shoulder. “Stedaunon don gon we en kikon ste enti.” _The dead are gone and the living are hungry._

Tears run down Lexa’s cheeks. She presses her hands close against Clarke’s chest. Her nose bleeds, but she refuses to give up. She’s trying to get through to the blonde, but her girlfriend’s shield is stopping her. Her light is not good enough.

Anya gently squeezes Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Lexa.”

Lexa doesn’t stop. She won’t stop. Blood escapes from her mouth at her useless attempts of addressing her light. She places her head on Clarke’s chest. Raven’s limp body is placed next to Clarke’s. Her eyes are fluttering shut when she hears the faint sound of a beating heart. She tries to crack her eyes open. Tris’ tiny figure is hovering over them. Exhaustion overwhelms her and she faints, hearing a few words from Anya and her niece.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” _Your fight is over._ Anya whispers. 

Tris drops down on her knees while tears fall onto the ground. “Nowe.” _Never._ She presses her cheeks against Raven’s and looks up at her mother. “Yu laik spichen, nomon.” _You are lying, mother._

Aden holds his hand out to Tris and nods at her. When the little girl takes his hand, he lets her borrow some of his gifts.

Anya holds her hand out to let Tris take some of her as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke, Lexa and Raven remember dying. Their last breath passed through their lungs, like a final sigh. Everything turned dark, everything fell away into nothing. Now they see light, it’s so bright and beautiful. Their parents are here. With wide smiles, they run up to their parents.

Clarke’s father kneels down. “My sweet daughter.” He hugs her.

Clarke, Lexa and Raven are crying. Their parents are here. Where are the others? Oh right, they died and this must mean the others didn’t die.

Lexa hugs her parents. It’s been so long. They whisper to her.

Raven tells her parents about Anya and Tris, who are sadly not here with her.

Their parents point at a door.

Clarke looks up at her parents. “I don’t understand. Why do you want us to go through that door?”

The silence is deafening. Their parent’s voices fade while they scream they don’t understand and then their parents are fading too.

Lexa hears a voice. _Houm, houm, houm._ Who is that? Who’s telling her ‘home’?

Clarke, Lexa and Raven gasp as air fills their lungs and their hearts squeeze.

Aden flings his arms around Clarke. “You made it.” He cries on her shoulder.

Lexa and Raven are overwhelmed when Anya and Tris hug them.

Tris holds Raven like her life depends on it. “Faya, nomon. Nou bants ai.” _Fire mother, don’t leave me._

“Nowe, ai yongon.” _Never, my child._ Raven whispers. She looks at Anya who’s crying. “How…?”

“Tris.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. “Tris saved the three of us? Is she okay? Is she unharmed?” She worries about the little girl.

Anya cracks a small smile. “She is well. I’m happy to see you’re all okay.” She thought they would be gone forever.

Raven smirks at Anya. “So you’re a dark divergent mutant huh? You’re a badass now. That’s hot. You can set me on fire any day.”

Anya grasps Raven. “Don’t mind if I do.” She kisses her deeply.

Lexa has a few tears escaping from her eyes. “Anya, I saw them… I saw our…” Her words fall from her mouth in cracks. She pulls Anya into a hug. “They told me that there is nothing to forgive and they love you. They’re proud of you.”

Anya feels a heavy weight falling off of her shoulder. All those years she had felt so much guilt for being the reason their parents died, because she couldn’t control her darkest gift. She never had the chance to ask them for forgiveness. The guilt made her darker.

They all hug each other in a big group hug while they cry.

Anya looks fondly at her girlfriend, her daughter, her sister and her friends. Yes, she chose dark, but nothing can destroy the love she feels for the people she cares about. These people always believed in her. Even in her darkest moment, they saw the light in her.

“Osir laik houm.” _We are home._ Anya smiles brighter than she ever has before. “Osir laik klir.” _We are safe._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was longer. Normally I wasn't going to let the last part of it be in this chapter, but then I thought it would be painful to let everyone hanging like that, so yup, this chapter is longer. 
> 
> I'd never kill Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Raven and Octavia. They're my faves. They will live forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to end the story, enjoy :)

“I’ve got our popcorn!” Octavia plops it down on the table in front of the couch. “Alright where am I going to sit?”

Anya is sitting in one corner of the couch, with Raven cuddled up next to her. Tris is sitting happily on their laps, holding one of their hands with her tiny hands.

Aden is sitting in the other corner of the couch.  Clarke is sitting right next to him with her head nuzzled against Lexa’s shoulder.

Octavia squeezes herself between Raven and Lexa. “My two babes.” She grins at them. Lexa glares at her while Raven winks. “Fancy some popcorn?”

“If you toss it at the television again I’ll have Lexa throw you out of my apartment.” Clarke warns.

Octavia chuckles lightly. “I feel the love. I’ll send some your way.” She grabs a handful of popcorn and throws it at Clarke.

“Today nobody can use their gifts.” Anya whispers. “No cheating.”

Raven laughs and nods at Tris. “Tell that to our flower child.”

Tris is holding a flower up in the palm of her hand.

Anya steps back on her words. “Okay, the rule doesn’t apply to children.”

Aden pumps his fist in the air.

“It does apply on Aden.” Anya quickly adds.

“That is unfair.”

Anya laughs. “You can pout all you want Aden, but that won’t work. I’m pout-resistant, thanks to all the pouting I had to resist from Tris.”

“You’re such a liar.” Raven pokes Anya with her index finger. “There’s no way you can resist Tris’ pouting. A week ago you let her have ice cream before we had dinner.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Spicha.” _Liar_. Tris whispers.

“Shh, go back to not knowing English.” Anya replies with a bubbly voice.

“Hahaha.” Octavia pats Anya’s knee. “You and Raven are both whipped by a two year old.”

“Hey!” Raven nudges Octavia. “I’m not whipped by Tris.”

“Raven, yesterday-”

“Okay, okay.” Raven holds her hands up in defeat. “I’m whipped by Anya and Tris, and you’re all the worst friends ever.”

Octavia kisses Raven’s cheek. “I love you too.”

Clarke kisses her hand and blows her kiss in Raven’s direction.

“What movie are we going to watch?” Aden asks.

“Ask Tris.” Raven replies.

Clarke waves her hand. “I’m sure we can pick one together and-” before she can finish her sentence, Tris snatches the remote out of her hands.

“Ah yes.” Lexa says with a soft tone. “Tris is definitely the product of Anya and Raven.”

Tris chooses to watch The Minions. “Ai gaf won.” _I want one._ She looks hopeful at her mother with sparkling eyes.

Octavia snorts. “It’s like asking for a pony, but that would’ve been better.”

“I got a better idea.” Raven sits up like she has to best idea ever. “After this movie, we can watch The Aristocats. Then O can turn into a kitten and we’ll give her to Tris, there problem solved.”

“Or you could just say no.” Lexa points out.

Raven ignores Lexa’s words. “Problem solved.” She repeats.

“Um you guys…” Octavia shifts her eyes between them. “You could give Tris an actual pet, you know?”

Anya shakes her head. “Why should we give her a pet when you can turn into any pet she likes?” She winks at Octavia. “Nope, we’re sticking with you.”

“Boo, you’re not a good friend.”

“I give you free coffee at the coffee shop.” Anya points out as a fact.

Octavia gives Anya her sweetest smile. “Have I told you how much I love you? You’re such a great friend.”

Raven interrupts their conversation. “Whelp, if you’re done drooling over my woman now, I can take her out.”

“What about our movie? Awe come on you two.”

“Enjoy the movie without us.” Anya stands up and takes Raven’s hand.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “You two act like a newlywed couple, always going out together and cheesy stuff.”

“Octavia.” Anya gives the younger girl a pointed look. “We are a newlywed couple.”

Raven smiles and holds Anya tenderly. A month after defeating the Maunon, they both proposed. It was funny because they both proposed at the same time. On their wedding night they - not so accidentally – accidentally melted their wedding rings. It’s not their fault that the rings weren’t fire proof. After that, they settled with a tattoo around their ring finger.

Clarke picks Tris up. “We’ll babysit Tris.” She looks over her shoulder. “Right, Lex?”

Lexa laughs heartily. “Yes, we will watch Tris.” She holds her arms open. “Who is my favorite niece in the entire world?”

Tris claps her hands and points at herself.

Raven ruffles Tris’ hair. “She’s a genius, just like me.”

“And she topples over all the time, just like you.” Anya pitches in.

“That was one time!” Raven groans. “One time where I fell over and you never let this one slide.”

“You fell in front of me and landed on my shoes.”

Raven smirks. “I was falling for you all over again.” Her cocky side takes over. “As a matter of fact, I’m willing to fall for you every day. So if I fall again, you’ll know why.”

“Of course, it’s not like it would have anything to do with your poorly tied shoelaces.”

“Why tie my shoelaces when I’m already tied to you?”

“Ugh.” Lexa groans. “Are you two done? I might vomit.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Lincoln looks awesome without a shirt on._

_I could go out with him and tell the others we’re just friends._

_Clarke and Lexa are being all kissy anyway they wouldn’t even notice it if I’d sneak out._

_I could say I’ll be sleeping over at Bell’s._

Lexa laughs in the middle of the movie. She winks at Octavia.

“Lexa!” Octavia grumbles. “Stop reading my mind!”

Lexa is glad that she can use her gifts freely now. There are no risks now. The only thing mutants have to watch out for is to not have humans catch them using their gifts. Oh well, in the worst case if any of them slips up, Anya can erase the memory from the human. She doesn’t use her gifts often, usually only when it’s needed or when she wants to tease her friends.

Octavia turns herself into a dog and slobbers all over Lexa’s face as revenge.

Lexa uses her mind control to turn Octavia back into herself and keeps controlling the younger girls’ mind until she’s out of the door.

“Where is O going?” Clarke asks. “Lexa… did you?” She laughs. “You controlled her mind again didn’t you?”

“She will be at Bell’s.”

Clarke cocks her head. “Oh really?”

“That is what she wanted to tell us.”

Clarke gives Lexa a knowing look. “Okay so O is still the only one of us who doesn’t know she’s dating Lincoln, got it.”

“Yup.”

Aden walks up to the door. “Can I go to the park with Tris? We’ll be back in an hour, I promise.”

Lexa hesitates to say yes. There is no danger anymore. The mutants who are left are all good, aside from Anya and Luna who chose dark, but neither one of them is a threat. The mutants know about Tris, they know her niece is half mutant and half human. Now that the threat of the Maunon is gone, it’s not forbidden anymore to have a mixed child. When Anya announced who Tris is, her sister was ready to fight anyone who would make a fuss about it, but nobody did.

Clarke takes a bag with some bread crumbs. “We’ll go with you.” She knows Tris likes to feed the ducks at the park.

Lexa's fingers are laced with Clarke’s while they walk to the park. Aden and Tris are walking out in front of them.

Tris is fast to locate the pond in the park, her favorite place at the park.

Clarke hands Tris some bread crumbs so the cute little girl can feed the ducks.

“Tris is such a happy little girl.”

“Your niece is so cute, it’s like she gets cuter every day.”

“I am so happy for Anya. Tris and Raven are her world.”

“You’re a part of her world too, Lexa. We all are.”

Lexa snakes her arms around Clarke’s waist. “You are right.” She presses a tender kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Are you happy, Clarke?”

“I couldn’t be happier, everything seems so perfect now. Are you happy?”

“I will always be happy by your side.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Only for you, Clarke.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tris’ face lights up when she sees Raven entering Clarke’s apartment. “Faya nomon!” _Fire mother._ She runs and wraps her arms around Raven’s leg.

Raven bends down to pick Tris up. “Ai bluma yongon.” _My flower child._ She peppers Tris’ cheeks with kisses. It makes her happy how Tris keeps referring to her as fire mother.

Anya kisses Tris’ cheek and smiles at her.

“We went to the park with Tris today.” Aden says.

Anya whispers to Tris. “Ste bilaik ridiyo?” _Is that true?_

Tris smiles and nods. “Sha, nomon.” _Yes, mother._

“En?” _And?_

“Os.” _Good._

“Those ducks are going to blow up from all the food Tris has been giving them.” Raven says with a laugh. She knows how much Tris likes to feed the ducks. “We’ll be going home now, but we’ll see you again soon.”

Clarke hugs Raven before she goes. After sticking together for a few years, it’s strange to know that Raven lives with Anya now, but it’s normal because they’re married.

Lexa hugs Tris and waves as they walk out of the door. She’ll miss her niece and her sister too of course. Maybe Raven a little as well.

Clarke claps her hands. “Bedtime, Aden.”

“What? It is six pm.”

Clarke shakes her head. “You’re looking at it upside down, it’s nine.” She knows she’s lying.

Lexa laughs and ruins Clarke’s lie completely by doing so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke shuts her bedroom door and looks at Lexa who’s on her bed. “You’re wearing lace on purpose.” She knows Lexa well enough.

“Well if it bothers you… I can always…” Lexa lets one of the straps slide down her shoulder. “Take it off.”

Clarke gulps. “I uh… yeah, no, yes. I mean… god, I like it.”

“So you do not wish for me to take it off?”

Clarke nearly trips over her own feet to get to her bed. “I’ll take it off for you.” She feels her fingers aching to touch Lexa.

Lexa hums. Her hands slide up Clarke’s body. “Yu laik meizen.” _You are beautiful._

“Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” _I love you, Lexa._

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Klark.” _I love you too, Clarke._

“Ai gaf yu.” _I want you._ Lexa shuts Clarke’s eyes with her hands. “Hod op.” _Wait._

Clarke keeps her eyes closed. She doesn’t know what Lexa is up to this time, but she trusts her girlfriend. She loves Lexa so much more than she can possibly express. Everything is perfect. She’s happy. Aden is happy. He has the chance to walk around freely without having to hide. The children at the castle don’t have to hide in it anymore they’re free to go where they want. Raven is happy with Anya and the adorable little Tris, who’s truly a little sunshine. Octavia is happy and has being hanging out a lot with Lincoln. It’s obvious those two are dating.

Her friendship with Anya has been getting better. Anya is a great tutor when it comes down to Trigedasleng and the free coffee Anya slips her at the coffee shop is nice. She had been wrong when she thought that all dark mutants would be bad. Anya isn’t bad, that woman cares so much. Luna isn’t bad either. Lexa makes her even happier. Her girlfriend is the best she could have ever asked for. What did she do to deserve Lexa? There’s no way she’ll ever let her go.

Lexa leans closer to Clarke and whispers in her ear. “Blinka au.” _Eyes open._

Clarke opens her eyes and takes in the view of Lexa holding a small box.

Lexa clicks the box open. “Will you marry me, Clarke?” Her voice is a fragile whisper. What if Clarke says no? What if this is too fast? What if her girlfriend doesn’t even want to get married? Oh god why is Clarke crying? She did this.

“Oh Lexa.” Clarke wipes her tears away. She kisses Lexa, wetting the brunette’s cheeks with her tears. “Yes, my answer is yes.”

Lexa winds her arms tightly around Clarke. “Ai nou na teik yu bants nowe.” _I’m never going to let you go._

“Yu laik feva ona ai tombom” _You are forever in my heart._

Lexa can’t imagine her life without Clarke. “Ai houmon.” _My wife._

“Dena.” _Soon._   Clarke trials her fingers down Lexa’s body, her beautiful wife to be.

Lexa can see the lust in Clarke’s eyes. “Ai get in chit yu ste fig raun.” _I know what you’re thinking._ Even without being able to read the blonde’s mind, she knows exactly what Clarke is thinking. To her, the blonde is like a puzzle and only she knows the right combination.

Clarke gasps. “Jok!” _Fuck!_ Lexa’s touch sends electricity through her core.

Together they cuddle, trying to sleep.

Lexa is thinking about all her loved ones. The one she already had, and the ones she met. All of them are important. One word is enough to describe what each of them means to her. In the darkness of the night, she whispers the one word that means the most to her.

“Seingeda.” _Family._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story is finished :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, so I decided to write it to see what it gives. 
> 
> Any thoughts are welcome, so I can know what you think, since I unfortunately cannot read minds. :)


End file.
